Summer: Lux Aeterna
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: Sawyer and Kate as Teenagers, not really set IN highschool... more to do with outside of school.
1. Summer's Ending

**hey :) this idea came to me one night i couldn't sleep, hope you enjoy :)! x****  
****disclaimer: i don't own anything to do with lost.**

----------------------------------------------

"So you coming?"

After a pause "Yeah, why not"

Shannon squeed with delight and hugged Kate. "Y'know, it'll be amazing, the end of summer parties are always the best… and you'll meet some people from school as well, and then you'll know more people before your first day!" Shannon exclaimed. Getting up from her spot on the floor Kate forced a smile, went over to her closet and searched for something to wear.

She'd only moved here three weeks previously and reluctantly agreed to let the girl from next door- Shannon – show her around and offered for them to be friends. Not that she wasn't grateful for Shannon's friendship offer and an invite to the party… she didn't think spending the night with drunken teenagers she hardly knew was on her list of fun activities, also that Shannon happened to be really popular so if her friends didn't like her, she'd have to face the fact that they'd have judged her before they met her and make her an outcast, which scared her the most.

"Oh my god! Kate! You have to wear that skirt, it's just gorgeous!" Shannon said as she reached the closet. Kate just shook her head and continued rummaging "I don't like skirts, they're not comfortable". Picking up the skirt anyway, and placing it over Kate's stomach she gave her a sly smile and replied "it's perfect… it's stylish and you'll make an impression on the guys". Sighing and rolling her eyes she came back with "I don't think I'm there just to impress boys, Shan" giving Kate a wide grin, she put her arm around her and walked with her to the mirror "Kate, we _always_ are there to impress the guys… and come on, you'll be the only one not wearing a skirt".

Looking at herself in the mirror with the skirt placed over her, she glanced at Shannon's reflection smiling at her and she nodded with uncertainty.

----------------------------------------------

"Katie, don't be late okay?" Sam reminded her. Leaning up to kiss him on the cheek she replied "I won't daddy". Then she ran down the path to catch up with Shannon, just then a car pulled up and they got in, a boy around 17 years old with close shaven brown hair was in the drivers seat "Kate, this is Jack. Jack this is Kate" after introductions were made, they began there journey to the party. Along the way they picked up a tall blond girl called Juliet and an Arab boy who introduced himself as Sayid. After a good 20 minute journey they turned onto a dirt and gravel road with corn fields spread across the land, and a silo at the far end, Kate looked around quizzically at the fields "I thought we were going to a party?" she asked. Juliet turned from her place in the front passenger seat and smiled happily at Kate and replied "Yeah, we are… we just have the parties away from most cops and out in the open, because it's much better than being stuck inside a small house". Sitting back into her seat she smiled _hmm makes sense _she thought.

When they arrived in the field there were already at least 30 people there, with a DJ booth to one side and a large double table with a few kegs of beer sprawled across the top; loud music drifted through the air, accompanied by the faint scent of beer. Once Jack found a spot for his car, they all got out and headed for the alcohol table with the exception of Jack and Kate.

"Not drinking tonight?" jack asked in a kind voice whilst turning to face Kate

"I'm not much of a drinker… and I noticed your not over there already, being the responsible driver eh?" she chuckled

Laughing along he replied "nah, not much of a drinker either… may have one or two later though"

Before she could reply Shannon pulled her over to the designated area being used as a dance floor and urged her to dance along.

The sky was a reddish-purple colour as the sun was setting across the field, and the decrease in temperature made Kate wish that she could have brought a jacket. Walking back over to Jacks car, she leaned on the bonnet watching all the drunken teens dance and get cozy with the people they were dancing with. Whilst she was scanning the sea of bodies, she caught sight of Shannon and Sayid wrapped around each other heading into the large cornfield with beer cups in hand, she smiled at how genuinely happy Shannon was… her smile faltered as she thought about Kevin – he was her close friend back where she used to stay, she had a relationship with him, nothing physical though, but she still missed him ever so slightly.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when a tall, golden haired boy asked her a question, she just stared at him as she hadn't heard what he said… a smile spread across his face showing a pair of deep dimples. "Huh?" she said to him. A deep chuckle escaped from his lips "I said, what's a pretty thing like you doin' all over here, by yerself?" he repeated.

Rolling her eyes at his question, she just smiled gingerly at him. Tilting his head slightly his gaze raked over her body and landed back on her eyes "your new here, aint ya?"

She smiled and replied "Yeah…. How'd you know?" His gaze swept over her body one more time, making her uncomfortable so she crossed her arms in front of her. "Cuz I'da remembered someone as gorgeous as you… especially in a skirt" he drawled slyly and winked. Just before she was going to reply he asked her another question "so, you wanna get a beer, freckles?"

Looking away in annoyance at her new nickname she responded "uhh, I don't think that's such a good idea…" frowning slightly he said "now why's that, darlin"

Smiling slightly at his insistence and forwardness she commented "well, for starters I don't know your name, for all I know you could be some crazy pervert looking to lure me away" she joked. Giving her a lop sided grin he replied "well… I'm Sawyer, an _unlucky _for you, I'm not in the habit of luring girls away" Kate laughed at his comment, and gave her hand to his for to shake. "I'm Kate". Her stomach fluttered when he took her hand in his and shook.

"So, you wanna get that drink now?" he asked, Kate smiled and nodded as she got up from the car's bonnet. Walking over to the table and picking up a large cup each, Sawyer directed her to his car where he helped her climb onto it to have a seat. "Why don't you snuggle up to me, seen as though yer cold" he slyly commented noticing she was shivering. Laughing at what he said she replied "no, I think I'm okay thank you very much… but you could get me another beer" with a grin she shook the empty cup at him. Taking the cup from her, he gave her a sarcastic smile and went off to get a refill.

"So I take it you've met Sawyer then" Shannon asked walking over to Kate sitting on the car. Smiling at her Kate relied "yeah, he seems nice"

"Well hey there sticks, looking gorgeous tonight" Sawyer cut in, winking at her. Casting a sideward glance "Hey Sawyer, pervy as ever I see" she retorted "Kate, I'll see you later 'kay?" Shannon said walking away. Getting back up on the car, he handed Kate her beer "friends with sticks then?" he smiled at her. "yeah, I am actually" she said looking at him, he just smiled again at her answer. After the comfortable silence period had finished Sawyer turned to Kate and asked "so how old are you freckles?" turning to face him she replied "not long turned 16… and let me guess your what? 18? 19?" a smile spread across his face, showing his dimples "actually, I'm 17 sweetpea, so I guess I aint much older then you" She smiled and took a drink of her beer; a cold breeze blew past making her shiver so she inched closer to him.

"I told ya, just snuggle up to me and I'll keep ya warm" he drawled

"Does the accent and charm you have actually work on girls" she replied mockingly, laughing, he moved closer to her and said In a low sexy growl "usually by now, my hand would be up that skirt of yours" feeling a hot wave pass through her she leaned backwards slightly and smiled "I thought you weren't a pervert looking to lure me away" raising his eyebrow, he licked his bottom lip and said "I said I wasn't in the habit of luring girls away, never said nothin' about _not_ being a pervert, sweetcheeks" when laughing, their eyes connected and he leaned in and caught her lips in his, letting her eyes close she kissed him back.

His tongue ran across her bottom lip so she opened her mouth ever so slightly so his tongue could come in. The kiss was slow and as it deepened he leaned into her making her lean further back till she was lying on top of the car, his free hand travelled down her side till he found the hem of her skirt, then slowly caressing her thigh he slid upwards. Sensing her stiffen up he slid his hand back down slowly and placed it on her hip, as the kiss slowed and came to a halt. Her eyes slowly opened followed by his, realising his thumb was stroking the skin at her hip, she placed her hand on his and slowly pushed it away as they sat up. She couldn't help but smile as the kiss had made her blood heat up, she'd been kissed before but not like that. Looking up at him, she smiled and looked down shyly, noticing that it was almost quarter to midnight she slid down and jumped off the car

"Where ya goin freckles?" he asked surprised by her sudden change in mood. Looking around for Shannon, or at least Jack so she could get a lift home she replied "I'm late… I said I wouldn't be out too long" smiling at her slight distress "Why don't I take you home, so not to bother El-Jacko from trying to feel up Juliet?" rolling her eyes she laughed "you sure you don't mind? Would mean you'd be leaving as well". Getting down from the car he leaned over and whispered "I don't mind" and he brushed passed making sure his hand contacted with her hip.

_What the hell am I getting myself into _she thought with a smile. "Well… what'cha waitin for? Hop in" he shouted from the drivers seat. Climbing into the passenger seat and fastening her belt, he reversed out and drove away. "So where d'ya live anyways" he asked just before getting into the main town, "Do you know where Shannon stays? Just next door" Nodding his head slowly "Kay then".

----------------------------------------------

After the quiet drive he pulled up in front of her dimly lit house, she glanced at the car's clock 00:08. sighing. She was really late now, getting ready to face a talking to, she snapped out of her thoughts when sawyer put his hand on her shoulder. "Ya aint gonna leave before saying goodbye, now are ya?" he chuckled; giving her a pen and a piece of paper he said "write down yer number and ya never know, I may grace you with my presence sometime soon" he raised his eyebrow. Laughing out loud, she wrote down her number and gave him back the piece of paper "You really believe you are a present from god, don't you?"

Showing his dimples he said "Aint me that says it… it's the girls that do" casting a sideward glance at him she replied "I'm sure they do…" He smiled once more, and put his hand on her cheek tracing her lips this his thumb, he leaned in and for the second time that night he kissed her, placing her hand on the his neck she leaned in further and deepened the kiss. _I really should go_ she thought, she pulled away and placed a quick peck on his lips before leaving the car and running up to her front door and disappearing inside.

_Damn _he thought with a smile across his face.

----------------------------------------------

**:) im not sure if i'll continue it, as in the next week i wont have much time... also that i'm not confident about my writing. have fun. and review if ye can :) x**


	2. Really?

**Thanks for the reviews******

**I cant help but write, even though I've got two exams next week lol**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter**

----------------------------------------------

Holding her morning coffee in her hands, blowing onto it so it wouldn't be too warm to drink, Kate closed over the front door and locked it, climbing slowly down the steps making sure she never spilt any coffee, she walked over to Shannon's house and as she reached the front door Shannon's dad came traipsing out. "Hi Mr Rutherford… is Shannon awake?" Looking down at Kate in the garden he replied "oh hi Kate, yeah… she's in her room… on you go" shooing her inside the house, then he left.

Climbing up the wooden stairs she headed towards Shannon's room, but she bumped into a tall, blue eyed boy with longish brown hair "oh my god. I'm so sorry" she apologised balancing herself and her coffee. He chuckled and steadied her "its no problem" he smiled "I'm Boone… and I take it your Kate?" extending his hand Kate grabbed a hold and shook "Yeah, I am… so you're her step brother then?" she smiled. He nodded his head and gave her a smile "well, I better be going to work… so I'll catch you around?"

"Yeah, of course" she said as he descended on the stairs. Walking over to Shannon's door, she knocked and entered after she heard a muffled _c'mon in_. Shannon was sitting at her dresser straightening her hair, so Kate took a seat on the sofa bed just beside it.

"Where did you disappear to last night? I couldn't see any of you, so Sawyer gave me a run home"

Looking at Kate from her position in the mirror she smiled "well me and Sayid were just in the next clearing… I'm sure you would have found us if you tried hard enough" she winked.

Glancing over at Shannon with a questioning face she said "what's what supposed to mean?"

Turning around to face Kate, a grin spreading across her face "I saw you… Kissing Sawyer, you seemed pretty into it as I recall" a blush faintly appeared over her face "so? I kissed him… big deal" Shannon laughed turning back to the mirror, putting finishing touches on her hair "yeah… then he _'had'_ to drive you home? Yeah right Katie… what _really_ happened" a blinding grin masked her face.

Kate stared at her in shock tinted with disgust, her mouth slightly open. "WHAT?! What do you mean '_what really happened_"… seriously?" she shot out quickly. Shannon's face grew serious as she turned to face Kate, then a smile slowly crept onto her face "OhMyGod! Did you seriously? Kate! Dish everything! I want to know all the dirty details" Kate's shock grew even more as Shannon spoke. "Shan! We didn't do anything! He drove me home… that was it" Kate shouted.

Giving Kate a knowing look "Kate, I somehow find it hard to believe that just _nothing _happened, especially involving Sawyer". Her eyebrows came further together, mouth ajar "what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Shannon's smile faltered slightly "Well, usually when girls go alone with Sawyer, it's only for one thing."

The look on Kate's face unnerved Shannon, a look of nerves layered with disgust and worry.

"He didn't, you know… try anything… did he?"

The expression melted from Kate's face and was replaced with something resembling peace "no, he was a perfect gentleman… well, not gentleman exactly… but he was sweet"

Glancing over at Kate, Shannon simply nodded "oh, that's a first… you know what, lets just go to the mall… and you can get your own view on him whenever you see him again"

Kate smiled and nodded "Yeah, I think that's the best idea".

----------------------------------------------

After two and a half painful hours of shopping for fall and winter wear, they went to the park across from the mall and found a quiet place to sit down. Even though summer was ending today was quite warm, Kate wiped away the sticky feeling from her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears "any ideas for tonight?" Shannon thought for a moment and replied "not a single one" they laughed, just as Jack and Juliet strolled past them hand in hand. "Hey you two" jack said politely in passing. Both Kate and Shannon nodded and said hi back. "So how long have they been together?" Kate asked, her gaze following them. Shannon looked to Kate with a smile on her face "roughly two months". Kate smiled and thought how good they looked together.

Suddenly she felt a vibration against her leg, she felt around puzzled… then realised that it was her phone, plucking it from her jeans pocket, she pressed the answer button "hello?" after a pause, a deep southern accent replied "Well hey there freckles, remember me? Blond hair, blue eyes… and overall sexy!" he smirked at the other end. A smile crept across her face "I remember a blond haired, blue eyed boy… but sexy? I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong number" she retorted. Hearing him groan in mocked annoyance she laughed "So… why did you call me Sawyer?" Shannon's head piqued when she heard his name.

"Well darlin, I thought I would grace you with my presence, say tonight? Seven pm? I'll pick you up at yer house?" thinking for a second, she lied "sorry, but maybe some other time… I've already got plans with Shannon" Shannon stared at her in shock. "Mm'okay… jus' gimme a call when yer next free" hearing his voice tainted with disappointment she replied "Yeah, okay then… bye" the line went dead.

Standing up from the bench, they headed towards the main street to go in the direction of their home. The shock on Shannon's face hadn't subsided "Kate, what in the hell? One of the hottest guys in school asked you on a date and you turned him down?!" turning to face Shannon she replied "well I barely know him, infact all I know is him name, nickname, whatever… and school starts in two days… I just don't want to have any distractions the now" sighing, Shannon linked her arm through Kate's "Is there anyway I can get you to change your mind? Cause you never know… it may be fun" a smile tugged at Kate's lips "I don't know, but I can't exactly call him back the now… then he'll know I was lying about having plans" Thinking for a second, Shannon tilted her head and smiled "well, call him a little later… and say I had to cancel, that you didn't have anything else to do…"

Pausing for a second "Okay… but he may already have other plans now" Grabbing Kate in a bruising hug she let out her excitement. Kate just laughed along. Shannon suddenly froze and stared at Kate "What are you wearing? Do you know yet?" now Kate suddenly froze, her eyes rolled to the back of head as she sighed "you're going to help me aren't you… pick the most _impressive_ outfit… right?" Shannon's face lit up "Damn right I am".

----------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered Kate's room Shannon grabbed the cordless house phone and handed it to Kate "I can use my cell phone, you know" rolling her eyes at Kate she replied "yeah, but using the house phone is better… he wont know its you calling then… more of a surprise".

Grabbing the phone from Shannon's hand, she placed it on her computer desk and started to put away her new clothes. "Kate! Call him the now!" Shannon said throwing the phone at Kate, who caught it expertly in one hand. "Okay… but be quiet, cause you _cancelled our plans_ remember" Nodding her head excitedly, she ran her fingers across her lips to show her mouth was zipped closed.

Picking up the phone, she dialled in his number and waited as it wrung, once he picked, his southern accent filling her ears she spoke "Hey, Sawyer… It's Kate… I was wondering if your offer still stands, because Shannon cancelled" hearing him chuckle he replied "Well sure thing, sweetcheeks… is seven still okay for ya?" smiling widely she said "Yeah, sure, see you then okay… yeah, bye" pressing the end call button, she looked over at Shannon whose grin looked as if it would split open her face.

----------------------------------------------

Just after 6pm, Kate's room looked as if a bomb had went off… assortments of clothing laying spread across the floor, hanging over her door, piled on her computer desk, in a ball on her bed… she looked around at the mess and groaned "Shannon… you know that it'll be _you _that's tidying this mess, right?" trying to place several tops over the choice of jeans and skirts hanging up, not looking away from the choices in front of her she replied distractedly "yeah… okay, anything". Laughing at how serious Shannon was taking the outfit selections, she went to the mirror to fix her hair; she didn't bother with makeup as she barely wore any.

"Perfect! Go try it on Kate" Shannon excitedly said handing Kate her choice. Walking back into the room, she stared at her reflection _not bad_ she thought. She was wearing a close fitted green vest top with dark jeans. Shannon came up behind her and placed her hands on Kate's shoulders and whispered "he's going to _love_ it" Kate giggled and looked at Shannon's reflection "were talking as If me and him have been dating for ages… I barely know the guy" Shannon flicked her eyes upwards then looked at Kate "still doesn't hurt to have him wrapped around your pretty little finger though" _huh guess not _Kate said to herself.

A glance at the clock showed 18:48. _Just over 10 minutes_ Kate thought. Shannon gave her one last okay, and she headed back to her own house. Tapping her short nails on her computer desk wishing time would speed up a honking sound made its way to her ears, smiling and having once last glance at her attire she headed down the staircase, waving goodbye to her dad and she exited the house. She walked down the path towards a grinning Sawyer sitting in the driver's seat, whose gaze was sweeping over her body. "Looking gorgeous sassafras" he drawled. Clicking the seatbelt in place she smiled and whispered _thanks _to him as he drove off.

----------------------------------------------


	3. First Day

**Done my Geography exam today : )! So I eventually finished this  
So this one is almost two put together, cause I don't want to drag the story out.  
Have fun ; )**

----------------------------------------------

"Anythin you particularly fancy doin sweetcheeks?" he asked glancing in her direction.

Shaking her head she replied "anything really, I'm not too bothered" as soon as it came out she froze. "Anything huh?" he drawled "hmm… I know something that would make the night amazing" he said smiling seductively at her. Drawing her eyes off of him she shot back "anything _but_ that Sawyer." With fake disappointment he said "oh… okay then…" he paused "why don't we see what's playin in the movies, if there aint anythin good, we buy lots of junk food, rent a movie and go ta my house… how's that sound?" pondering for a moment before replying "okay, sounds good" she kept trying to fight the nagging voice at the back of her mind saying _he's only interested In sex, not you Kate_

She looked out the window with a sigh, to try and suppress those thoughts; she could feel his eyes moving to her every few seconds. Fed up with his constant staring she looked at him with her eyebrow slightly raised, he looked back at her with questioning eyes. "whatsup? You look abit out of it?" his voice laced with concern, turning her head back in his direction she replied with a smile "nothing… I think we should just rent a movie, cause at least we know we're watching something decent" a smile slowly spread across his face "well alrighty then" she could tell he was trying to downplay his happiness that she chose to go to his house. _Hopefully I'm wrong _she thought, as he drove to the nearest rental shop.

After spending half an hour at the rental shop, then to the nearest supermarket to buy their food for tonight, Sawyer eventually pulled into his driveway. Grabbing the bags from the backseat they headed towards the front door, he unlocked it and went inside. "I stay with my aunt and uncle… there away on vacation, so we've got the house to ourselves tonight" he said with a sultry smile, gingerly smiling back, she followed him into the kitchen. They put away the ice cream for later and disposed of the paper bags that contained their food, going into the living room and dumping the food on the large coffee table, Kate got settled on the large double seated sofa whilst Sawyer flicked some switches and put the DVD in, then took the seat beside Kate.

_Time to put my theory to the test. _Shortly after the movie had started, Kate made her way closer to Sawyer, just a few centimetres at a time to not look suspicious… he could sense her moving towards him, he wasn't stupid, many girls did this so he had enough experience to know when they were on the move, but just as happy to accommodate her he wrapped his arm around her waist and she placed her head flush against his shoulder. Throughout the movie she glanced at him, and every once in a while he glanced back and smiled, to get more comfortable he stretched his legs out and propped them on top of the table, Kate shifted position slightly so she was leaning towards Sawyer and tucked her legs underneath her.

Once the film had finished, Sawyer brought out the ice cream and flicked onto one of the music channels. Sharing the large tub between them, they spooned away at the sides whilst asking each other questions. "lemme ask you somthin… Kate's short for Katherine right?" raising her lip in a disgusted manner she replied "Yeah, don't like 'Katherine' all that much… Kate sounds nicer" he smiled and laughed "Yeah, I agree _Katherine"_ staring at him in faux annoyance, she scooped up some more ice cream "So _Sawyer,_ what might your name be then?" staring at her in equal faux annoyance he smiled "My name happens to be James, okay?" he watched her as she smiled "always liked that name… but why do you get called 'sawyer' then?" glancing up at her he lied "When I was younger, my family said I reminded them of Tom Sawyer, cause I was such a _bad boy_" his accent got deeper as he stressed the last two words of his statement. She nodded with a smile as she digested this new information, whilst he internally sighed with relief.

They scooped away at the ice cream till they met in the middle, with one spoonful left in the tub, staring at each other challengingly; they both moved into attack mode and swiftly went for the last lump of the frozen treat. Sawyer got there first, with a proud smile on his face, he held the spoon of ice cream up to show Kate his triumph, he forced it into his mouth, before he had a chance to swallow it, he opened his mouth and muffled out a _hah, _showing Kate it lying on his tongue, but he never expected for her to do what she did next. She quickly leaned over and using her tongue, she extracted most of the ice cream from his mouth and swallowed it. Sawyer stared at her in shock which wore off quickly "what in the hell d'ya think yer doin… that was _mine_" she just stared at him as if she hadn't done anything wrong and sweetly smiled at him.

"Think yer gettin away with that eh?" he said as he lunged towards her, grabbing both her arms by the wrist in one hand and prodded her side with the other. She couldn't help but laugh; he kept prodding her side which was sensitive and tickled, she tried to shove him back to try and get the upper hand but he lost his balance and she fell onto him. He let go of her wrists, so she placed her hands lightly on his chest, he stared up into her eyes and tucked some of her hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face, he leaned up until he was a centimetres breadth away from her face. She stared down into his eyes, expecting him to break that gap and kiss her; he was internally fighting himself _should I kiss her, no I shouldn't I don't want to scare her away. _Eventually coming to a decision, he smiled up at her and whispered "you're crushing my leg sweetheart" looking towards his legs, she blushed and pushed herself up from him as he got up himself to a sitting position.

Feeling slightly awkward Kate asked where the bathroom was and followed his directions to it. She washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror _guess I was wrong _she whispered to herself, smiling at her reflection she exited the bathroom. Taking in the details of the long corridor she was in she noticed one of the bedroom doors ajar. Walking over to it, she pushed the door open just a little bit more so her head could fit through the gap; it was a plainly decorated room, guitar over to the left and a big double bed against the wall, under the window. _A guitar?_ She thought to herself, glancing around the room she failed to notice Sawyer creeping up behind her. As she straightened up she collided with something firm, shock written across her face, she rotated her neck by a fraction and caught a glance of his blue eyes. This time Sawyer couldn't hold back his urges, his hand trailed softly down her side and stopped at the waistband of her jeans, resting his hand on her hip "Nice, aint it… can show you a lot more in there if ya like" he groaned at her. Feeling her cheeks grow warm then the rest of herself, she leaned forward to get as much space as she could; she turned around and avoided his eyes "I really should be going now" His lust slowly fading away he agreed and then he drove her back home

----------------------------------------------

Roughly ten minutes after she got in a muffled voice shouted up to her _you have a guest. _A few moments later Shannon came gliding into the room and sat beside Kate on her bed, her smile taking up most of her face. "Well… how'd it go?" showing a small smile Kate replied "was good… we went to his house to watch a movie" Shannon's eyes lit up "…seriously? Are you two official yet?!" Kate's face went blank "no… it was only a date Shan, hardly anything binding… plus I don't think he's looking for anything long-term… I'm not" She tilted her head and smiled "yeah, also you haven't seen any of the other guys from school… you never know, one of them may sweep you off your feet" Shannon winked and burst out laughing, Kate nodded then laughed along.

Shannon moved backwards and leaned her back against the wall "you nervous about school on Monday?" Kate followed suit, crossing her legs over "yeah, I am actually… but it wont be as bad, as I'll have you there… you really are such a good friend" Shannon smiled "I'm glad you moved here, you're an amazing friend" both smiled and hugged each other. Glancing at the clock Shannon got up from the bed saying goodnight to Kate and leaving to go back to her own house. Kate crawled under her covers, and switched the light off thinking how lucky she was for having a friend like Shannon.

----------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning**

"Have fun Katie" Sam said hugging her before she left for school. "I will daddy" Kate said smiling as she walked out of the house. Bouncing down the path, she caught up with Shannon and they slid into Boone's car as he was driving them to school. Tapping her fingers against the inside of the car door, Kate glanced around and as they pulled up in front of the school, her fingers twitched nervously. "Kate" Shannon placed her hand on Kate's "You'll be fine" Kate nodded and flashed Shannon a smile.

Heading towards the Main entrance, Sayid caught up with them and joined in on their conversation. They showed Kate to the main office so she could collect all the information she needed and they left as the bell had rung. "Hi Miss Austen, I'm Principle Alpert. Here is your timetable, your locker information and your home room information" he said handing her several pieces of paper "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked, Kate thought for a moment and nodded "Which way is the home room I'll be in?" Smiling, he walked her out of his office and positioned his hand in the direction she had to go "Just to the left… and it will be down towards the end, Have a good day Miss Austen… and Welcome"

She walked down the hall and as her locker was near home room, she decided to place a few of her things away till later. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone and fell, but the boy reached out and caught her before she landed on the ground. "Whoa, steady there" he said, Kate looked up at the boy, he was much taller than her with longish brown hair and grey blue eyes and an impressive smile "Thank you" her face was a deep shade of red. He laughed and picked up the bag she dropped and handed it to her "here you go…?" taking her bag she replied "K-a-t-e… I'm Kate Austen" extending his hand to hers, they shook "hi Kate… I'm Tom Brennan"

He smiled "so you're new here right?" nodding she replied "Yeah, first day… and my locker should be down that way… I think" he leaned over and looked at the locker info "hmmm… yeah, I'll show you if you want" She smiled _how nice is he_ she thought. She followed Tom down towards the end of the hall and stopped in front of her locker. "Here we are" he smiled.

"Thank you, you're being really helpful" he leaned on the wall beside her locker "No bother Katie… anyways, I have to get going… so I'll see you around?" placing her things into the locker, she shut the door and smiled "Yeah… bye Tom" and she waved him off.

----------------------------------------------

Stepping into the last class before lunch, she found a seat towards the back; Shannon was in most of her classes except this one. Chemistry. She quite liked the subject, she knew a lot, but most of the time it could be boring and now that she didn't know anyone in the class it was going to be even more dull. Scribbling down the notes on Aldehydes and Ketones, she never noticed who took the seat beside her. "So… We meet again Miss Austen" snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up and a smile slipped across her face "Hi Tom" he smiled back at her "is it okay if I copy the notes I've missed" she nodded and pushed her notepad over to his side of the desk.

"Did you go to the party on Friday?" he said whilst catching up. Looking at the board, then back at Tom she replied "Yeah, I never saw you though" he smiled and groaned "I couldn't go, my mom made me go out to dinner with the family" flicking through her textbook she replied "Shame… was quite good" slipping her notepad back to her he said "Yeah, they're always good… just have to wait till next year then" Spending the rest of the period talking practically non-sense, they lost track of time and the bell went… and for the second time that day they said goodbye.

Walking towards the cafeteria where Shannon said they'd be; Kate was thinking that so far her first day was good, she'd made new friends and had a laugh but she felt a bit down as she hadn't seen Sawyer anywhere. Passing through the double doors, she seen Shannon and the rest of the gang. Taking a seat beside Juliet, they all discussed who's changed, who's with whom, new enemies and new friends. They left the table and went outside in the warm-autumn weather. "Hey Shan… you seen Sawyer?" Kate asked walking beside her, shaking her head she replied "Nope… he's probably not in, comes and goes whenever he wants" Kate nodded her head feeling a tad upset "Oh, I met Tom Brennan earlier… he seems nice" Shannon's face lit up "Really? He's gorgeous isn't he? …I've heard he's a real romantic" Kate's face mirrored Shannon's "yeah, he's really sweet… and helpful"

Feeling Shannon tap her shoulder, she turned around in time to see Sawyer stroll up to them. Jack's face fell slightly, as they didn't have the best relationship "Sawyer." Sawyer smiled at him sarcastically. "Freckles, was wonderin if I could speak ta ya" looking up at him, she just nodded and followed him over to a tree a few feet away. "What is it James?" he rolled his eyes and sighed at her use of his name "I was juss wonderin how yer day's been?" she folded her arms and leaned against the tree "it's been good so far" _even better know that you're here_ she thought "Well that's good then" he replied, she smiled "anything else James?" Giving her his sexiest smile he leaned closer and whispered "That's all freckles" trying to crush the voice in her head telling her to kiss him, she smiled and brushed past him, back towards her friends as the bell went.

----------------------------------------------

Grabbing her bag from her locker, a book slipped from her grasp and hut the floor with a smack. Leaning down to pick it up, she seen perfectly clean, shining high heels step in front of her and kick the book which slid a few feet across the floor "Oh Whoops, sorry about that" a wavy blond haired girl said sounding not in the least bit sincere. Kate stood up and forced a smile "Well, what's your name new girl" she hissed, Kate's jaw tensed and before she could reply Tom intervened "Colleen. Be nice" he handed Kate back her book, the girl called Colleen gave him a truly fake sweet smile "Sure thing, _Tom_" Shooting one last glare at Kate, she stalked off with two girls following her like dogs. Turning round to watch her walk off Tom said "Don't mind her Katie, she doesn't like new people especially when there pretty" sensing him blush at the last part of the sentence she replied "thank you… again. I wouldn't want to of got into a fight on my first day"

They walked towards the exit "You? No offence, but I can't picture you in a fight, claws and nails yeah, but a _fight_ fight… no" Kate laughed "I know… but I do know how to fight, used to take boxing when I was eight" Tom smiled back at her "really? I used to box… never liked it much, so I quit like three weeks after staring" they both laughed as he held the door open for Kate, she seen Shannon over by the wall waving at her "Well, I better go… thanks for _being my knight in shining armour _today, _twice" _he gave her a lop sided grin "_all in a days work ma-lady_" they laughed "see you later Katie" he said walking in the other direction. As Kate got closer to Shannon, she could see her grinning "Well, getting cozy with Tom are we now?" Kate laughed then glared at Shannon "We were just talking you know" Shannon smiled again "but you like him? Cause its written all over your face" blushing slightly she whacked Shannon's arm and they walked towards home.

_Do I like him? No I cant, I don't know him. What about Sawyer? He's nice too. Urgh _Kate's internal argument didn't leave her as she walked home trying not to show that she had something on her mind, Saying her last goodbyes to Shannon she walked inside her house and plopped down on the couch and switched on the television, seeing some romantic comedy on, she rolled her eyes and flipped it onto one of the music channels to stop her thinking about the two long haired, blue eyed boys that wouldn't leave her mind.

----------------------------------------------

**Hmmm. What's that? Is that a triangle I see? **Dun dun dunnnnn.  
**: )! Yes it's a bit of a triangle situation… but come on, a triangle makes it more fun right? Don't shoot me yet, I hate triangles as it is, but keep an open mind please  
And reviews make me type quicker ;) even if it's full of hate and how you want to burn me, that's okay haha. x **


	4. No Sense At All

**Bonboni: Well… wouldn't you be blushing if you were in Kate's position ;)  
Elisa: you know I aint gonna tell you ;) you're just going to have to wait**

**-----**

**So that's me finished my exams:) But prom is on Friday, so I don't know if I'll have time to write some more before then, i dont know what it is but i don't like this chapter all that much... but anyways Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going lol, have fun +review if you can. x**

----------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since Kate started her new school, she had made new friends and she couldn't stop thinking about two certain boys that have been nice to her. Although she didn't know much about them, she felt something weird when either was around, Shannon kept mentioning how lucky she was as two of the hottest guys from school had an obvious interest in her. Kate was lying on her bed, reading the note Tom had gave her during Chemistry, every time she skimmed over the words she smiled _Katiebear, was wondering if you'd wanna do something… sometime soon? Wb x _she rolled over and placed her head on the pillow with a content sigh.

A few minutes had passed before her phone vibrated on her desk, leaning over to pick it up, the screen read _new text message, _pressing a few buttons the text came up and only said _outside _she smiled, Sawyer always put random things in his texts to her. Leaning up to look out the window, there he was leaning against his car smirking up at her window; he tilted his head to signify that he wanted her out here with him. Rolling her eyes at him, she flashed two fingers in the air and went to put her shoes on. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she wrote _be back later, love Katie xx _and stuck it up on the fridge with a magnet holding it In place. Unhooking her keys from the hook she locked the door behind her and made her way to Sawyer's car.

As she reached Sawyer at his car, he enveloped her in a tight hug, so she slid her arms around and latched onto his abdomen. She loved when they hugged, because they were so close and she breathed in his cologne… he _always_ smelled amazing, releasing each other, they got into the car and drove off. "So, where we going tonight?" she asked, screwing up his mouth in thought he replied "Not sure yet… you wanna go any place?" relaxing back into the chair she said "Not given it much thought, so I'm not that bothered to be honest" he only nodded.

----------------------------------------------

They had been in driving around for roughly an hour, still hadn't decided where they were goin until Kate saw a sign for Baskin Robbins. She squeezed his arm and pointed; he groaned and looked for a parking space. Hopping out of the car she walked in pace with Sawyer till they reached the front door, he let her pass first so he could check out her ass as she bounced up to the counter. He stood to the left of the door appreciating everything about her, she was gorgeous, smart and he couldn't wait to get between her legs. Of course sex was the first thing on his mind when he first met her, who wouldn't, but as he spent more time with her, its wasn't just about sex anymore, he actually sort of liked her and wanted to know more about her… _grow back yer balls_ he thought to himself, just then she looked over to him and smiled happily. He smiled back at her _definitely turning into a sap_ he said to himself.

"You have to try this!" Kate said moving the spoon to his mouth, pretending to not care he glanced at her, and then she shoved the spoon into his half open mouth. She licked her bottom lip and smiled expectantly at him, waiting for an answer, Rolling his eyes he over exaggerated the_ Yummy _that he grunted out. She laughed and took another scoop but some missed her mouth and dribbled down her chin, Sawyer turned to face her and using his thumb he wiped away the remains and stared down into her eyes, she smiled up at him and placed her hand over his and brought it away from her face "thank you James" both her hands covered his and as he looked at his hand then back to her face, a smile spread across his face yeah, _you're a sap boy _

----------------------------------------------

They ended up at his house, Kate was sitting on his bed whilst he was sitting on the fold out chair, with his guitar in hand "You know, I would never of imagined you to play guitar" she said putting her arms behind her head. Glancing up at her, he paused and quickly looked away as he said "yeah, most people wouldn't… I like playing, gives me something to do… and it impresses females" he winked to her. She laughed at sat up "play me something… please" she said seductively, he flicked his hair out of his eyes as he strummed away on the acoustic guitar. She smiled at the concentration on his face "your quite good… would be even better if you sing though" his head shot up and he stared at her "your lucky you're even hearin me play darlin"

She was twirling hair in her fingers, she didn't know she was, but he thought that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen "Why's that?" smiling down at his guitar, then back up at her he replied "cause its only _very _special people that get ta hear me play" a smile spread across her face _he must like me then_ she thought to herself, she was cut off by her phone ringing. Looking over to the phone, she slowly got up from the bed and answered the call. She looked surprised then began to smile which intrigued Sawyer… _who could it be?_ he thought. She turned around to him, covering the mouthpiece and whispered "sorry, just be a few minutes" and she walked into the hall but he could still hear her conversation, very hard to hear, but he still could.

"Tom, how did you get my number? …Shannon gave you it? Ahh okay… the 19th, that's this Wednesday right? Yeah, I'm free –she laughed- yeah, I'll talk to you in school okay? ...bye Tom"

Feeling slightly angry that Tom, the pretty boy who seemed too good to be true, of all people was calling her and asking her out when she was with him… _no she aint with you dumbass _his brain screamed, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "James… you okay?" her voice filled with concern "Yeah, juss peachy" he grunted and he looked up to her with annoyance in his eyes but she mistaken it for a side affect of the headache he seem to have. Gingerly smiling at him, she picked up her jacket "I think I should go…" he cut her off "yeah you do that". Slightly hurt by his pissed off attitude she whispered _bye_ and quickly left his room, then out the front door. Once he heard the door shut he threw his guitar on his bed and kicked the chair he was on out of annoyance _great going jackass _he grunted out.

----------------------------------------------

Getting home by half five, she slumped onto her bed and sighed. _What in the hell is his problem _she groaned, she lay down and rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Her phone rang again, without looking at the phone she pressed answer and placed it against her ear "Kate, is it cool if I come over?" Shannon's voice boomed with happiness. Trying to smile Kate replied "Yeah Shan". A few moments later Kate heard her door shut and someone creeping up the stairs, Shannon walked in with the biggest smile Kate had ever seen and sat beside her on the bed. "So I was out with Sayid yesterday… he asked me to be Official!" she said excitedly, Kate's grin grew wider "See I told you he'd ask! I'm happy for you Shan" Shannon could sense there was something up with Kate, so she placed her hand on Kate's knee "What's up? You look down"

Kate smiled sadly "I went out a drive with Sawyer earlier, then we went back to his house and everything was going fine… but all of a sudden he was pissed off, so I left quickly… Oh by the way, thanks for telling me you gave Tom my number" Shannon winked and replied "did anything happen for him to change?" Kate thought for a moment "no… I don't think so… Oh! Tom called… and asked me out on a date" Shannon nodded "well that's why then, guys get pissy when other guys get in there territory" Kate's eyebrows scrunched together "but why? Me and Sawyer are just friends… he has no right to be annoyed at who I hang with" Shannon tilted her head "he likes you that's why, do you actually think Sawyer is the sharing type… especially when it comes to girls?" Kate shook her head "then why doesn't he tell me, instead of preparing a war against someone who has an interest in me"

Shannon laughed "again… do you think _Sawyer _of all people, would tell someone he likes them that goes beyond just wanting to get them in bed?" Kate rolled her eyes "Why do you keep saying that Sawyer only beds girls and nothing more? Because he hasn't tried anything on me, other than the odd perverted comment… but that just his suit" a sly grin formed on Shannon's face "because _he likes you_, he might not want to fuck up anything between you two by bedding you straight away" Kate smiled and looked away "SO… Why don't we talk about your birthday instead… it is only 12 days away" Shannon's face lit up "Yeah, I can't wait… I think my dad and Sabrina are going away that weekend so that I can have a party! Boone'll be there though but he can be cool sometimes"

"Sweet sixteen, eh" Kate winked at Shannon "Yeah! I have a feeling that this party will be amazing, I'm not inviting loads of people though, don't want the house trashed" Kate laughed along with her. "One of the things I'm excited about is learning to drive… haven't you thought about driving" Kate shifted slightly and replied "When I stayed with my mom all I could think about was learning to drive, to get away and travel to all sorts of places" Shannon smiled sadly at Kate, she knew that she meant to get away from _him_. Her mom's boyfriend; Wayne, the most sadistic evil prick Shannon had ever heard of, Kate had told her what he used to do when he came home drunk, beatings, violent arguments, locking her or her mother in small spaces whilst he assaulted the other. She was glad Kate had gotten the chance to stay with her Dad; he was a nice guy and he _actually_ cared about her.

Shannon looked up to Kate and said "Why don't we learn to drive together… then once we get our licence we go a road trip" Kate genuinely smiled "Yeah that would be good, would be so much fun" Shannon smiled and hugged Kate. "I've always wanted to travel… being in exotic places, meeting new people, learning new things… seems heavenly" Kate said with awe laced through her voice, Shannon smiled and replied "Yeah, same here… I really want to go to France though, so romantic and I love the language" they looked to each other and laughed "I'm a sucker for romanticism" Kate admitted, Shannon nodded in agreement.

"I'm also a sucker for acoustics'… and guess who happens to play the guitar?" Shannon tilted her head and smiled "by any chance, is it a tall blond haired boy… goes by the name of Sawyer?" Kate smiled and nodded. "See… I think that's a sign Kate" Shannon added. Kate glared at Shannon "Yeah, cause he's the only guy that plays acoustic guitar" Shannon laughed and whacked Kate's shoulder. Kate laughed then looked down as she picked at a fray in her jeans "Do you think I should call him? To see what's wrong?" Kate asked distractedly. Shannon shook her head "No, guys don't really appreciate being asked about their feelings… plus you could make him feel bad… you know for being a prick to you, play all hurt and innocent and get him riled up"

Kate laughed "Yeah cause that's a model way of treating a friend" Shannon slyly grinned "But it'll make him work harder… if he actually does like you, he'll do his best to get back on your good side… and it can work to your _advantage_" Kate nodded her head and said in a scheming voice "I'll wait and see how he is after my date with Tom, if he's still annoyed I'll make him feel guilty" they both laughed as Shannon put her arm around Kate "Your learning my dear… soon you'll be able to get him to admit his feelings for you" Kate laughed and shook her head. _Do you really want to know if he likes you? What if he doesn't? What if he's been playing you? Why do boys have to be so complicated? _Her mind buzzed with these thoughts but she tried her best to ignore them.

----------------------------------------------


	5. Date

**Thank you for the reviews:) They inspire me **

**Prom was amazing, but I had slight writers block during this chapter, it was a pain in the baws to write… however, enjoy! And review please :) lol x**

----------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday, usually school dragged in, but not today. Kate wandered through the halls of the school towards the exit, it was home time and in a couple of hours Tom was picking her up for their date. She was lost in thought, trailing her hand lightly over the wall as she passed by; thinking about tonight. Secretly she was apprehensive about the date, Tom was a nice guy after all but she felt a bit annoyed at herself, as she was interested in Tom and Sawyer. She disliked that, she disliked when girls… and guys trailed along two people, not choosing one or the other, causing hurt as they continued their game of cat and mouse till someone was left broken. She didn't want to be that girl. She hated the idea of doing that but deep down she had trust issues… so when it came to guys she waited as long as she could before acting as she didn't want to get hurt, or end up like her mother… with someone who thought themselves bigger than god and only looked out for themselves.

As she got outside of the building, she wrapped her arms around her torso to keep warm. The wind was blowing lightly but it had an icy chill running through it. She ventured down the stairs and walked to the left, down the long street onto another following the route home. Shannon had left school early for an appointment at the doctors, but to be honest she was grateful for the silence and solidarity of walking home alone, it gave her time to think. She had spoke to Sawyer the day after she fled his house, he seemed okay and slightly happy that she was still talking to him, he never apologised though he tried to act like it _was _a headache he had, instead of it being about Tom. But she knew better since Shannon had pointed it out to her but she didn't mention anything, today though he was grouchy and spoke little to her. She tried her best not to show that she was hurting whilst he was being short with her and the excuse for his behaviour when she asked was _I've got a migraine_.

Sighing at her thoughts, on auto-pilot, she got home without paying much attention to her surroundings. Grateful for the warmth of her house, she took off her jacket and hung it up and walked over to the answering machine pressing the play button. Only one new message… from her dad _Sorry Katie, I'll be late from work I've left extra money for you to buy something whilst you're out_, _have fun kiddo_. She smiled and pressed the delete button. Having a few hours before Tom picked her up she decided to wash the school day off herself in a relaxing shower. She locked the front door incase anyone unwelcome decided to come in and headed to the closet that contained a variety of towels. She pinned back her hair as best as she could, turned on the taps till the temperature was just right, she stepped in and let the water spray down her body and wash away the uptight feeling that school gave her.

----------------------------------------------

The Door bell rang. Pacing herself slowly, she reached the door and opened it to reveal a smartly-casual dressed Tom, smiling and holding something behind his back. "Hi Katie, you look gorgeous tonight" he said as he brought her hand to his mouth and planted a light kiss there. She blushed and replied _Thanks_. "I heard you liked Lilies… so…" he said handing her a single white lily. She smelled it and smiled "Thank you, its lovely" He smiled at her reaction and took her hand to walk her down to the car.

"There's a Carnival in town, so I was thinking it would be good to go there for a while" Tom said turning slightly to face her. Kate smiled and nodded "cool". They drove out towards the Carnival sitting on the edge of town making small talk and badly singing along with the radio that blared out some hits from the 80's. Finding a parking space, they got out from the car and headed towards the entrance. After going on several of the rides they went to a vendor and Tom bought their food, Kate found them seats next to an outdoor heater and got comfy… as comfy as you can be on a hard wooden bench. "You know I could have bought my own fries" Kate said smiling at him, Tom looked up from his own and laughed "Yeah, what can I say, I'm traditional… a gentleman should always buy what the lady wants" Kate laughed loudly and shook her head at him "well, it's a nice gesture, thank you". He tilted his head and smiled "No bother Katie-bear" she looked down to her food with a goofy smile, then back up to Tom smiling back at her.

They spent another two hours wandering around, going on rides and playing silly games that you could win things from. Walking back to the car, Kate had an enormous chocolate coloured bear in her arms, Tom had won it and claimed he had no use for it so he gave it to her, but it was obvious that he won it _for_ her. They got back into his car and drove back towards her house.

Being the _gentleman_ that he is, he walked her up to her door. "I had a great time Tom" she said, her head popping over the shoulder of the bear as she placed it on the ground. "Yeah me too Katie" he said as he smiled at her. He extended his arms and she walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. She sighed happily _he is so sweet._ Tom was running the hair beside her face through his fingers as he smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Kate couldn't help herself; she was caught up in the moment, so she pressed her lips against his. They placed innocent kisses upon each others lips, then Tom let the last kiss linger a moment longer. "I'll see you later Katie, goodnight" he whispered as he began to walk back to his car, She picked up the bear and headed back inside her, to her room. She smiled and lay down on her bed, _OhMyGod I can't believe that happened _she got up from the bed and pulled a top and a pair of shorts from the storage drawers under her dresser and got changed. After brushing her teeth she climbed back into bed and quickly fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

The next day Kate filled Shannon in on her date with Tom on the walk to school, they smiled all the way and as Kate said they had kissed Shannon squealed with delight and grabbed her into a hug. "So… you like him then?" Shannon asked. Kate shifted slightly and turned to face her "I don't know, well I do like him… but I also like Sawyer" Shannon smiled "Ah, Dilemma? Well… you know you could date them both and whoever is the best date, impresses you the most… and happens to be the best kisser is your winner" Kate laughed and looked down to the ground "No, I don't want to do that to them… and to me… I just wish I could make up my mind, god I've only knew them for like what? 2 weeks or something and I'm already finding it hard to choose" Shannon turned to face her and shrugged "You don't have to choose the now… you can still be friends with them, without doing anything more" Kate nodded and replied "yeah, but I get the feeling that both want to be more than 'just friends' by the way they act around me… oh, why do I have to be a girl" they laughed out loud and continued the walk to school.

As Kate was bouncing down the hall towards her locker she saw Sawyer leaning against the wall beside them. When he saw her he grinned. "Hey Princess, Date with Prince Charming go well?" he said sarcastically. She mirrored his sarcasm whilst putting things in her locker "James are you jealous that Tom asked me and not you?" the look on his face caused her to burst out laughing "Yeah, it did actually… thank you for asking" she smiled. He forced an awkward smile. "So, are you randomly here at my locker or did you want something?" she said smiling at him, he coughed slightly and pulled something out of his jeans pocket. "I found this in my bed last night" he said holding up a charm bracelet, Kate looked surprised and felt around her wrist, one of her bracelets was missing. He slid it into her hand and held on for a moment longer than needed. "Thank you Jamie, I didn't even know I lost it" she said smiling up at him, he gave her a lop sided grin "No bother Freckles" she leaned up and gave him a quick hug, shut her locker door and left him there as she headed to her first class.

----------------------------------------------

Even though he had no right to be mad, he was. _I saw her first_ he thought, it's a childish thing to think but he couldn't help it; Tom was a pain in the ass. Sawyer groaned as the bell rang loudly to signal the beginning of lunch, he got up and headed for the door so he could go home, he wasn't in the mood for the rest of school especially whenever he walked past Tom; all he could here was him ranting about the night before… and about his lip lock with Kate. It pissed Sawyer off, he wanted Kate all to himself but he didn't know what to say to her, but now that she'd kissed Tom, Sawyer thought she had moved interests and only seen him as a friend. He stepped outside of the building and spotted Kate and Tom talking over to the left, Kate looked up and gave him a smile and a wave, he just smiled back then walked down the street.

----------------------------------------------

Lunch had begun and as Kate was walking towards the cafeteria Tom shouted her over and asked for her to step outside with him for a moment. They found a spot on the wall to sit on, Tom turned to face her. "So Katie, I had a good time last night" Kate nodded and replied "Yeah, me too" She spotted Sawyer coming out of the school, so she smiled and waved, Tom noticed her attention was on Sawyer so he took her hand in his to get it back "I was wondering if you'd like to do it again, sometime soon?" Kate smiled and looked away for a moment "I'm sorry Tom, as much as I like you… there's someone else" Tom nodded "Oh… well… can we still be friends, I'd hate to loose you" Kate smiled "Of course, I'd hate to loose you too" Tom opened his arms "for old times sake?" Kate laughed and leaned in to hug him.

When home time came around, Kate was glad so she could get Shannon on her own. They walked the usual route home at a leisurely pace as the weather was being kind today. "I've made up my mind but I don't now how to tell him" Shannon turned to face her "Let me guess… Sawyer?" Kate smiled "Yeah, I don't know what it is about him… I still like Tom, but not as much as James" Shannon linked her arm through Kate's "why don't you tell him at my party, cause you'd have a _quiet _place, and me there if you need any help" Kate nodded "Yeah, I'll tell him then" Shannon smiled and said "Oh, by the way Tom's big sister will be there, her best friend's dating Boone, so that means Tom'll be there too" Kate laughed "Me and Tom agreed to still be good friends, so that'll be good with him there also" Shannon nodded. They continued there talk about Shannon's party on the way home and Kate couldn't wait till she could say to Sawyer that she liked him a lot, it seemed that everything was looking up and she couldn't be happier.

----------------------------------------------


	6. Sixteen Candles

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them:)!  
Bonboni: I love you! lol your reviews are a confidence booster  
Enjoy this chapter… as much as you can ;) and review please!**

----------------------------------------------

"Remember the plan?"  
"Don't worry; she'll be yours by the end of the night"  
"Good"

---------------

It was the big day, the 29th of September, Shannon's birthday party. Kate was already over at Shannon's house helping to hide expensive breakables and to get the food and drink ready; although there were a few hours before it started. Boone had bought plenty of beer even though they were underage but if they wouldn't drink it, he would. Kate was staring into the mirror as she straightened the curls in her hair; her mind was running in circles. How was she going to say it? Quietly, happily, get Shannon to do it? She sighed and flattened the last of her messy curls. Shannon glided into the room, grabbed her dress off of the door and spun around flashing an excited grin at Kate. She laughed at her friend's excited demeanour "I actually can't wait, can't believe I'm sixteen" Kate laughed "Yeah because being fifteen is so last year" Shannon turned around and whacked Kate on the arm as she laughed. "Nervous about the big _love declaration_?" Shannon said in a teasing voice, Kate whacked her back "Shan! You know it's going to be hard, just don't do anything silly for me… please" Shannon smiled and rolled her eyes "you know I'm kidding, I wont do anything, Promise" she said extending her pinkie finger towards Kate, she grabbed it with her own as they shook.

---------------

Kate was gazing at her attire in the mirror; she was wearing a green smock dress with flat shoes, _hope James likes it;__wait, what? _Her thoughts stopped. Did she really just say that? She ran her hand over her face _of course I did_, she applied the finishing touches on her little amount of makeup and smiled. She heard the door go again as more people were arriving, feeling her nerves go up a notch she considered sitting in the room till Sawyer showed up but changed her mind as Tom popped his head around the door. "Katie… wow, you look so beautiful" Kate blushed and looked away "Thank you Tom" he entered the room and hugged her "You coming down stairs?" she looked up at him and smiled "Yeah, Okay" He smiled as he led her down the stairs. When she reached the bottom step she glanced around the partially full living room to check if Sawyer had arrived yet. Feeling slightly upset that he wasn't there yet she decided to hang around with Tom for a while.

They had spent the last forty minutes sitting around and chatting whilst Shannon made guest appearances to every group throughout the house. Kate was standing beside Tom as Sawyer walked in and Tom noticed him first so he inched closer to Kate and lightly stroked her arm as he spoke to her. Sawyer noticed Tom being really close with Kate, it pissed him off, he watched as Kate turned to face him and leaned closer… annoyed, he walked off into the kitchen. Kate leaned in closer and laughed at Tom, their faces being an inch apart, she nudged him slightly and they laughed. _Doing just great_ he thought. On arrival in the kitchen Sawyer headed straight for the beer that was cluttered on the breakfast bar, he grabbed a can and drank more than half quite quickly, and he had to be drunk if he was going to put up with Tom being all over Kate all night long. Reaching for another few cans he headed outside to see if Shannon was there.

"Well Hey there sticks… happy birthday" he drawled as he crept up behind her. Shannon turned around, smiled then hugged him "Thank you Sawyer" He reached into his pocket to retrieve her card and handed it to her, she opened it up and smiled as $40 fell out from the envelope "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much" She was slightly shocked by his gift so she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and gave her another hug as she went inside to place the card and money among the rest. He downed the last can he had with him, so he went back inside to go collect a few more. Once picking up another few cans he headed towards the living room to see who was here… the usual suspects were here- Sayid, Jack, Juliet, Desmond, Claire, Kate… and a load of other people he hadn't really talked too and _Tom_. He rolled his eyes at jock boy and as he turned he bumped into a tall, leggy blond who had her eyebrow raised at him.

He felt mortified; he was never clumsy especially around females "Sorry" he whispered out. The girl flashed him a sultry grin "S'okay, don't mind" she said as she got closer to him. He gulp lightly as he raked in her appearance, she was gorgeous and what she was wearing had left little to the imagination… yet he felt guilty, he really liked Kate, _so what _his mind screamed at _she's got Tom all over her why would she care _his thoughts stopped as the mystery blond leaned over and whispered in his ear "lets find somewhere to talk" he nodded and flashed her his best grin and followed her up the stairs and into an unoccupied bedroom.

Kate glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the past three minutes _where the hell is he? _She walked over to Shannon and grabbed her aside "Shan, is James here yet?" Shannon nodded "Yeah, he came here a while ago… last time I seen him he was in the kitchen" Kate nodded and left towards the kitchen. It wasn't Sawyer who was in the kitchen but infact Tom. She walked over to him and leaned against the kitchen table. "Tom, have you seen James?" he shook his head "not for a while, why?" she smiled at him "you know that thing that I was telling you? Well its tonight… I just have to find him first" they laughed. He smiled, and she missed the nasty glint that slid across his features "Well Katie… I could help you find him" she smiled and he grabbed her hand as they went to find Sawyer.

---------------

Sawyer was lead into the master bedroom and they took a seat at the bottom of the king size bed. He had to admit, this girl was gorgeous, the lipgloss she had on made her lips look fuller and huge and her outfit was torture for him, he really wanted Kate but his temptation was increased as she leaned closer to him. "So what's yer name beautiful?" he drawled sexily, her eyes were lusty and she flipped her hair back as she replied "My name's Karen… baby" she said "I take it yer a friend of Boones cause your a lot more gorgeous than the rest of the girls here" he replied. She nodded and gave him a lop sided grin "Yeah, I'm 21… not some of the silly 16 year olds here" she was practically in his lap as she inched closer. He was trying his best to hold back and not do anything with her; he turned his thoughts to Kate- how much he actually liked her and how she'd be upset by this, but his lust got the better of him as Karen pulled him up and kissed him. Knowing he_ would_ regret this, he couldn't control himself as she pushed him onto the middle of the bed and straddled him as she forcefully kissed him.

---------------

Kate and Tom had searched through a few rooms on the ground floor, so next they headed upstairs on the search for Sawyer. Kate wandered over to the toilet before continuing, so Tom took the chance to look in over his current project, he inched the door open and peeked in _great_ he smiled as he saw his sister, hands all over and pressed up against Sawyer as she kissed him, Tom tip toed back over to the place Kate left him before she returned from the bathroom. Kate was getting more nervous as she searched for Sawyer, because once she found him she'd have to spill her heart out, but was thankful for Tom helping as he was sweet and caring and only wanted to see her happy. She rejoined Tom back in the hall as they looked into another empty room, she sighed and Tom extended his arm in the direction of another bedroom door.

Karen could tell Sawyer was trying to hold back, so she slid her hand up underneath his tee shirt and caressed his stomach muscles. Sawyer was doing his best to think of all his turn offs, he didn't want to have a one night stand with her… all he wanted was Kate, but this situation was hard to advert as she was all over him and _actually_ paying him attention. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her backside making his full hand being took up by her ass, she smiled as her tongue dived back into his mouth and fought with his, she ground her hips against his very slightly in a repeated motion as she sensed light flood into the room as the door was opened.

Her heart dropped. What she was feeling was indescribable, she was too late, and she'd wasted her chance with him… and most of all she was seething with rage. How could he do this to her? Yes okay she hadn't said or done anything to indicate that she'd chosen him, but shouldn't he have a sixth sense that would pick up on her not being with Tom? She stared at Sawyer and the nearly naked girl on the bed. She was straddling him and he had his hands on her, on places she didn't want to think about. _How could I have been so stupid? Why would he have waited on me anyways? I can't compare to that girl _her mind flooded with so many feelings and tears came to her eyes. Shaking her head she spun around and practically ran down the stairs to say goodbye to Shannon and she left with Tom in pursuit.

---------------

Karen sensed her brother and Kate leave as she heard a sharp intake of breath and harsh footsteps fading away, taking that as her cue to finish she slowed the kiss then stopped it. Her phone started to ring, so she leaned over and answered the phone, the call was quick and she nodded. "Sorry hot stuff, but I gotta go kay?" she said smiling down at Sawyer, she got up from him and fixed her clothing, she blew him a fake I love you kiss and sarcastically smiled at him and exited the bedroom. Sawyer just lay there in shock _what in the hell just happened? What? _He couldn't really think straight, she had left him so abruptly and left him quite frustrated. He rubbed his hands over his face and went back downstairs on the lookout for Kate and Tom.

He found Shannon in the kitchen with Sayid, he walked over and smiled weakly "Have you eh… have you seen Kate?" Shannon glared at him "Yeah… She left… thanks for that" he looked uneasy "What do ya mean?" she replied with slight acid in her tone "Yeah, she saw you with Miss Man-eater Brennan… seriously. How could you do that to her?" He scrunched his face up "What? Do what to her?" Shannon looked at him viciously "You've probably hurt her really badly; she was slowly becoming a wreck when I saw her… she likes you, for god sake!" he was in shock "But… I saw her and tom being cozy… she doesn't like me" Shannon rolled her eyes and groaned "there just friends and nothing more… if she's badly hurt, I'll hurt you and it wont be nice" She shook her head in annoyance and stormed off. Sawyer sighed loudly running his hands through his hair _I can't believe I've messed this up, what the hell's wrong with me _he stormed out of the house and decided he would go and patch things up tomorrow.

---------------

Kate ran straight to her house, once she got in she bypassed her dad in the living room and headed straight for her bedroom. Tom knocked before entering her house and waved to Sam who was looking worried and gave Tom a look to say _cheer up my daughter_. So Tom ventured up the stairs and into Kate's room to find her sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. The upset look she had actually hurt him slightly… after all this was his doing, but he smiled at the thought of him playing the caring friend. Kate looked up to see Tom smiling weakly at her as he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and wrapped her own arms around him as her tears came at full force making her body shake, his hand made soothing circles on her back as she gripped him tighter and let her feelings float to the surface.

They sat there for at least fifteen minutes as Kate let the pain and upset flow out of her system, she was so glad Tom was there for her, she didn't want to ruin Shannon's birthday. Her thoughts were on overtime, she was so upset, she would never have thought Sawyer would do something like that to her; he had made it clear that he did like her… so why? Taking a deep breath she lay down and pulled Tom with her, she turned so she face him as they lay on her bed and he pulled her closer so they were touching, she placed her face in the crook of his neck "I'm sorry for crying over you" she muffled out, he laughed slightly "Its okay Katie, I don't want to leave you alone when your upset, maybe I'll help you feel better" she smiled "Thank you so much, your being amazing to me… I don't deserve you" he laughed louder this time "No problem Katie, I like being there for you" she placed a kiss on his neck and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Kate woke up the next morning slightly disorientated. She opened her eyes and spotted Tom beside her smiling, feeling a bit self conscious she ran her hands through her hair and lightly smiled. "Good morning Katie" he whispered "morning… have you been awake all night?" she replied, he shook his head "woke up not that long ago, just didn't want to wake you" she smiled at him "Thank you so much" she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. "Your dad left early this morning, he told me to keep you company" Tom said. "Okay" she whispered back as she hugged him tightly.

"If you want, I'll make you some breakfast?" Tom said smiling at her, she licked her bottom lip and replied _okay_. As tom went to make breakfast she went in for a quick shower, then came out to her phone vibrating as she got a text _Freckles, I'm outside open the door please _seeing that it was from Sawyer made her upset… and the fact he was outside made her even more upset. She changed and went down to where Tom was in the kitchen "Tom… James is outside" she said weakly, he looked up at her from the stove "You want me to get rid of him?" she shrugged "Let him talk first" he nodded and they went towards the front door. She could see his outline through the frosted glass and sighed, she unlocked the door and opened it, and James was standing on the top step looking really guilty.

"Hey Freckles" he said quietly, she looked into his eyes and sadness washed over her "hi… what is it?" he shifted slightly "Can we talk about last night?" she closed the door over slightly and lent against the door frame "What about it?" He sighed and replied "Shannon said you saw me with Karen last night" Her face tightened up into a glare _Karen, the bitch_ "Yeah, I did" he looked away for a moment "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" he asked. Anger flowed through her "What?! Well if you weren't away practically screwing her you would have known… but no, as soon as you see some gorgeous leggy blond, you forget all about me and the first chance to jump in bed with her, you will… you said you liked me! But obviously you don't" anger was growing in Sawyer now "Excuse me, but you never indicated that you liked me, why would I wait for you if I didn't even know if you did like me?" she glared at him "EVERYONE ELSE CAN SEE I LIKE YOU, SO WHY CANT YOU?!" she shouted, her eyes watering up.

"Well nothing happened! All we did was kiss!" Sawyer replied nastily, Kate shook her head "Oh! So it's okay for you to kiss other people and I've to be okay with it, when you _apparently_ like me, but as soon as I kiss someone you barely speak to me and your snappy at me" Sawyer was trying to control his anger "What in the hell are ya talking 'bout" her eyes widened "When I went on my date with Tom, you were angry at ME for the fact someone ELSE had an interest in me… but you kissed Karen last night and I'm what? Meant to be happy for you?" her tears had slowly begun to escape. "Your date with Tom? He doesn't even like you! He's just trying to get at me!" he snapped, Kate slapped him across the face "He does like me! And he treats me a hell of a lot better than you ever have! Infact I don't know why I wasted my time over you!" she opened the door to show Sawyer that Tom was in her house "You know what Tom, Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend, then maybe I'll be treated right" she shot an acid look towards Sawyer and kissed Tom. "Bye _Sawyer_. Don't come here again!" and she slammed the door on his face

----------------------------------------------

As the door slammed on his face, he was stunned momentarily, _had he just lost everything he had with Kate? What in the hell just happened? _Rage overtook him as he now realised that Kate was with Tom and that she hated him. He stormed off to his car and drove back home where he proceeded to tear up his room to vent his anger. He threw things about and punched his wall _wait! Why in the hell should I be angry at what I done? She doesn't own me! I'll do what ever the hell I want, I'll show her for being a right bitch too me! _He repeated these things in his mind to try and convince himself that he hadn't done anything wrong; it was that silly bitch that caused the problems _don't call her a bitch _his conscience screamed. He calmed down long enough to stare at his throbbing knuckles, they were red and sore, he sighed and put a cold cloth over them to dull the pain and decided that tonight he would take his fake ID and go drink the whole ordeal out of his system.

----------------------------------------------

**Did you think I would make things be simple for them? Not a chance in hell… but don't worry, things will be back to normal soon you hope ;)  
:) Its okay for you all to slap me. lol  
I quite liked writing this chapter actually, even though the fight might not make sense. x**


	7. Liar

**I know I keep saying this but, Thanks for the reviews:)  
Don't worry, as much as I like tomkat I prefer skate… and yes I did just jake 'tomkat' from Tom and Katie LOL :)  
Have fun and review please! They make me happy x**

----------------------------------------------

Sitting alone in the smoky bar he sighed and ordered another Jack and Coke. He'd been here for the last two hours only leaving to use the toilet, he wasn't in the mood for socializing tonight, he wanted to get wrecked and forget the argument from this morning. He downed the contents of the glass in front of him and quickly ordered another, the bartender knew Sawyer wasn't 21 but all he cared about was the money he would receive… in here age doesnt matter, It was the type of bar that mainly seedy people went to and did there dodgy dealings and wasn't happy and full of life, just what Sawyer wanted. He glanced at the clock on the wall _9:47 pm _he rolled his eyes and took a large gulp, letting the whiskey flow down his throat leaving a burning trail behind it. Deciding he would go get some more money and go to another bar Sawyer got up slowly to get his balance and sauntered out of the dark hole in the wall in search for an ATM machine.

Upon reaching the ATM machine he extracted $60 and placed it in his wallet, then into the back pocket of his jeans. Spotting a club just across the road he proceeded to walk across the road but he bumped into someone he hadn't seen in a few years… Cassidy. She smiled at him and said "Hello Sawyer" he chuckled and smiled "Hey Dimples, back in town?" Cassidy was 22, they met four years earlier and were close, she had left a while back when she got pregnant and left to live with the dad. "Yeah, I'll be here for a while, and I thought I'd go out" he slanted his head "By yerself? And where's the baby?" she rolled her eyes and smiled "She's with her daddy and yeah, I took the chance that I may see someone I know" they laughed, "and no, were not together… I rather detest him" Sawyer raised his hands in mock surrender "Never said anythin' darlin" she laughed and hugged him "So, where ya off to Jailbait?" he glared at her age comment and replied "Out actually, need some cheerin up… and don't call me that" She wrapped her left arm around him as they started to walk down the street towards her hotel.

"Well, you aint eighteen yet… you may be a _man_, but not legally" he gave her a lop sided grin "You comin on ta me?" she laughed and said in a fake voice "Moi? I wouldn't do such a thing" he laughed and pulled her closer "Yeah, of course you wouldn't" he whispered seductively. She flashed him a toothy grin and laughed "Oh, you're such a gentleman, walking me to my door" she whispered with faux admiration. He leaned in closer and whispered back "I aint no gentleman… and you know it" He kissed her passionately as she managed to get the room door open. As soon as the door was open he picked her up, slammed the door closed with his foot and headed towards the bed whilst trying to undress her.

----------------------------------------------

It had been over two weeks since he had spoken to Kate, he found it annoying. He actually missed her random banter or her silly text messages filled with nonsense and it was pissing him right off whenever he saw them together because Tom always had a smug grin plastered on his face. Even though he was slightly angry at Kate, he still tried to be civilised when passing by, he either smiled or nodded… which always had the same response- an angry glare. He felt like slapping her for being such a nasty bitch to him, she shouldn't still be angry at him she had no claim on him; she was acting like he skinned her puppy. He passed by her at her locker which caused another glare to be sent his way, he groaned and rolled his eyes at her and stalked off.

He leant against the wall at his locker, pinching in between his eyes; he had a migraine and couldn't be bothered with the rest of school so he decided he was just going to go home. He opened his locker and took out a few things he needed as he shut the door he heard Kates name get mentioned, he kept quiet to hear what was going on. "You screwed her yet?" a boy said, Tom replied "Nah, she won't let me do anything with her, she hasn't even sucked me off yet" he heard an _ohh _"Why you still with her?" the boy said back, Tom laughed "Don't worry, I'll get her soon enough" "How you so sure?" the boy asked "Well, since when do I NOT get what I want? I _always_ screw the girl… especially when it's involved in a bet" Sawyer heard the two of them laugh and felt anger rise in him, so it was a bet? He felt like kicking Tom's face in, how could he do something like that to Kate? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Howdy boys" Sawyer said _too_ cheerfully, Tom and the other boy Jason turned to face him, both sharing the same hateful look "Sawyer. What is it you want?" Sawyer smiled and looked Tom straight in the eye "Seems like I overheard something on a bet… now, suppose you don't want freckles finding out now do ya?" Tom stared at him not backing down "Yeah… jealous that I'll get there first eh? And if you do tell her, she wont believe you… she hates you remember" Sawyer rolled his eyes "I doubt she'll do nothing when she finds out… she aint dumb metro" Tom laughed in his face "Just try it Sawyer, she wont believe you… she'll hate you even more for spreading bullshit about her _loving boyfriend_" Sawyer's rage was evident, his fists were clenched and ready for attack as the bell went. Tom gave Sawyer a smug grin and walked away, Sawyer watched him, shooting daggers at his back, and he left for home, getting ready to tell Kate everything she needed to know.

----------------------------------------------

He went home and waited till after school had finished, he parked not too far from her house and waited till she came home from school and went inside. Sighing, he got out from the car and walked to her front door, after he knocked he heard a muffled _come in_ so he entered the house. As soon as Kate noticed it was Sawyer she went rigid and brought up her defences "I told you to never come here again. You thick or something?" she said angrily, Sawyer rolled his eyes and replied "I have to talk to ya Kate, its important" folding her arms over her chest she nodded slightly, she did want to talk to him, she missed him like crazy but still felt upset and didn't want to seem weak. "What then?" he moved towards her and smiled gingerly "Tom's using you Kate" her face scrunched up, "he doesn't like you, it's just a bet" her eyes shot open, her mouth ajar "What?! Why would you say something like that! HE LOVES ME!"

Sawyer took her arms in his hands as he spoke directly to her face "No he doesn't, its all a bet… he just wants to screw you" Kate tried to pull her arms free but he tightened his grip "Let go of me!" he shook his head "not till you believe me, I'm telling the truth" She managed to get loose and punch him on the jaw "You seriously expect me to believe you? Tom would never do anything like that! He does actually care… unlike you!" he caressed his jaw "I do care about you!" she bitterly laughed "No Sawyer you don't. You say Tom's just with me for sex, what about you huh? Cause I don't believe for one second that sex wasn't the first thing you had in mind at that party!" he looked at her sadly and whispered "Kate" she cut him off "No! For once in your life tell the truth!" he sighed and looked guilty "yeah, okay it was…" she snapped back in "I knew it, just go" she pointed to the door with tears in her eyes, he came closer to her "Kate, once I started being around you, it changed everything I thought about you! I do actually care for you, I hate not being able to talk to you, or even be near you with you hating me" her eyes watered up even more, and he stroked away a tear that escaped

She let his hand linger on her face "but if you care about me so much, why were you with that girl the night after Shannon's Party?" he looked confused "What?" she pushed his hand away from her face "Stop Lying!" she shouted "I saw you with some girl with brown hair that Saturday" _Cassidy_, he nodded "I bumped into her, we go back a long time, we were just talking" Kate laughed bitterly "Yeah, I'm sure talking was all you done… lying about someone else's pastimes, whilst you're the same, if not worse… I just… I can't be near liars… just leave and this time DON'T come back" she pointed to the door again, her cheeks glistening with fresh tears. Sawyer looked down to the floor then back up to her face, it was hurting him to see her like this and knowing he couldn't do anything to comfort her, defeated he turned slowly and headed out the door back to his car.

----------------------------------------------

Tom had gotten a teary phone call from Kate asking if he would come over, so he got there fast to see what was up. Once he got to her house he went inside and was suddenly grabbed by a crying Kate, she hugged him tightly and he led them up to her room. They lay on the bed just like two odd weeks ago, he stroked a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiled "What's the matter Katie?" she sniffled and looked into his eyes "Sawyer was here earlier" Toms face darkened "What did he do?" Kate rubbed at her eyes "He told me that I'm just a bet to you, that you don't really care about me" Tom sat upright and scrunched his face "What?! How dare he say that, I love you Katie!" She sat up with him and hugged him "I know you do! I told him that, but he insisted that your just playing me" she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes, Tom pulled her closer and kissed her temple, with a sadistic smile he said sweetly "Don't listen to him, he's trying to ruin what we've got, he has never liked me anyways"

Kate leaned back and looked at Tom "what?" he done his best faux sad smile "He's never liked me… now that I'm with you he'll hate me even more" Kate pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail and smiled slightly "Why would he hate you for being with me?" _cause he knows about the bet _he smiled maliciously inside but replied "he thinks that because he saw you first, that you're his" Kate's eyebrows knitted together "Seriously? I thought he was different, that he did like me… even Shannon was weary of him being close with me" Tom smiled and nodded "See Katie, he's trying to mess up our relationship and make you unhappy… try to stay away from him, and if he comes near you, call me and I'll be there okay?" Kate smiled and hugged him again "I know I've said this many times… but thank you, so much" He leaned back a fraction to look down at her face and smiled, she moved closer and kissed him affectionately.

----------------------------------------------

Once Sawyer left Kate's house he drove to Cassidy's hotel, where he went to her room. He was lying on her bed; his arm draped across his face to block out most of the world, Cassidy had left shortly after he got there and promised to be back later that night. As he was left alone he thought about everything, _why isn't my life ever easy _truth be told, he hated times to think about everything, they lead him into depressions as they were mainly focused on his parents, he barely remembered them except from the few possessions they had left, but it broke his heart to think that he'd never have a normal life, from when they had died, all good things he had came to and end… rather fast.

He heard the door open and light footsteps travelled across the floor towards him. He moved his arm from his face to look up at Cassidy, she smiled down at him. "What's up Sawyer? I take it you haven't moved from here" he moved to lean back on his arms "Yeah, I'm just getting pissed off at the downward spiral that is my life" he smiled weakly; she gingerly smiled back "What's the problem? Maybe I can help" She sat beside him, her hand on his thigh. "I'm just a bit pissed off, there's this girl whose gonna end up getting hurt badly… and she won't listen to me, she doesn't deserve what's gonna happen to her" Cass smiled and squeezed his thigh "You must really like her… I've never heard you talk about anyone like that before" Sawyer looked up at her laughed then looked away "No… I don't" he lied. Cassidy smiled widely and hugged him "Yeah, you do, I can see right through you _James_"

He glared at her and she laughed "Okay… so I do _like_ her, but she won't listen… and she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me" Cass nodded "Well… try to get her to listen to you… and if she doesn't just be there for her once she's hurt but lets hope it doesn't get that far" Sawyer smiled and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close "I don't know what I'd do without ya, yer pretty 'mazin for a girl" she wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder and laughed "Yeah baby boy, your not too bad either" he laughed and pushed her shoulder. "Well I better get goin Cass, see ya the next time yer back in town kay?" she nodded and flashed a smile "Yeah, go and take care of that girl Sawyer" his lips twitched into a smile and waved as he exited her hotel room.

----------------------------------------------


	8. Takes One To Know One

**Thank you for the reviews :)!! They encourage me to write quicker lol  
freckles1230: it'll be brought up in the next chapter or something :)  
So heres the next chapter, have fun and review please ;) x**

----------------------------------------------

Kate was putting the finishing touches on her make up; she was getting ready to go out as it was her and Tom's one month anniversary. She couldn't believe a month had past; it had been a month since Shannon's party, a month since she agreed to be Tom's girlfriend and most importantly it had been over a month since she had an actual conversation with Sawyer, she smiled weakly at her reflection because she really missed him. "You look amazing Kate" Juliet said, Kate turned to face her and smiled "Thank you; do you think Tom will like it?" Juliet grinned "of course he will! So… is tonight the night?" Kate blushed slightly and sat down "I don't know, he's been giving subtle hints, but I don't know if I'm ready"

Juliet nodded "You'll know at the time, as long as you feel that he's _the one_ then it'll feel right" Kate hugged her and said "Yeah? Is that how you knew when it was time with Jack?" Juliet smiled and nodded "He's just so amazing, even though I was nervous because it was my first time, I knew I'd be okay because I love him… and he loves me" Kate gingerly smiled _do I really love him?_ "Yeah, your right" a honking noise drifted in from outside which caused them to look in the direction of the source, Juliet hugged Kate, said "Have fun" and exited from the backdoor. Kate looked at her reflection one last time and plastered on a happy smile as she left her house.

----------------------------------------------

"Katie, you look beautiful… hope you'll enjoy tonight" Tom said eyeing her from the driver seat "Thank you and of course I will" she replied sweetly. He leaned over and kissed her quickly and whispered against her lips _lets go honey_ she smiled and he drove off towards the cinema. Knowing that Kate dislikes romantic movies he chose a horror movie and picked two seats furthest away from the screen, where most people can barely see as it's really dark. All throughout the movie Tom had his arm draped around Kate's shoulder, his thumb slowly stroking the skin at just below his hand. Towards the end of the movie both of them had lost attention to the screen as it was boring, Tom pulled Kate from her seat and she landed on his lap, he smiled at his efforts and leaned in to kiss her.

She forced a smile and their lips connected, after a few moments Toms tongue forced its way into her mouth and massaged hers. As the kiss deepened Tom ran one of his hands down her profile and curved round to hold her ass as the other one grasped onto the back of her head, Kate felt uneasy, she hated this type of affection displayed for everyone to watch but the thing that made her feel really uneasy was the fact he had control over her… she couldn't do much. Trying her best to slow the kiss down she placed her hand on his chest and pushed slightly so she could move backwards, she managed to get the kiss to stop but before Tom had the chance to start it back up again the lights came on signalling that the credits were rolling and the movie had finished. Grateful for the interruption Kate jumped up and smiled at him wearily, he gave her a lop sided grin and slowly stood up and snaked his arm around her as they left the room.

----------------------------------------------

"What you so worried about James?" Juliet asked sweetly as they walked towards Jacks house, Sawyer glanced at her from the corner of his eye "Well Blondie I don't trust Tom being alone with Freckles" she laughed "Why?" Sawyer scratched at his barely visible stubble "Tom's a dick, that's why" she laughed and gave him a quizzical look "Seriously James, you know you can tell me anything" he smiled sadly at her "Jules, it's all just a bet too him, heard him and Jason talking about it" Juliet folded her arms across her chest "No offence Jamie but I don't get that type of vibe from him… but cause you're my cousin I sort of believe you" Sawyer grimaced "Yeah he's the golden boy that every mother wants there daughter to be with" he said sarcastically.

Juliet laughed "Don't worry, Kates a smart girl, I don't think she'll rush into anything with him" Sawyer ran his fingers through his long hair "What makes ya so sure" Juliet smiled "Because we were talking earlier and she asked me if you can tell when the time is right" Sawyers face dropped "I aint that dumb, when girls ask that it means they are gonna do it" Juliet rolled her eyes "James, quit worrying… and did I ask anything like that? No I never, so shut up" Sawyer groaned and replied "Stop right there, I don't want ta know _any_ aspect of your sex life… especially with Saint Jack kay?" She laughed and pushed him "So its okay for you to spout out all your dirty details but not me?" he laughed and grabbed her into a hug "Of course Jules, and anyways everyone _wants_ to know mines" he ruffled her hair and prodded her along and up the stairs to Jack's house.

----------------------------------------------

They got back to the car and drove out of the parking lot "My parents are away for the weekend, so I've got a surprise for you back at my house" Tom said cheerfully, Kate nodded and quickly smiled; He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. The drive back was pretty much silent; the cd that was in the player was playing in the background and was making the uncomfortable silence more bearable. Tom smiled as he pulled into his garage, he looked at Kate and took her hand and led her into the house. He covered her eyes with his hands and directed her through the house, once he stopped he dropped his hands from her eyes and they landed on her hips.

"Like It?" he whispered in her ear, Kate was surprised, he had set up a small table with two seats and had various foods spread across the small surface. He left her side and lit the candles that decorated the table, "Yeah, oh my god… this is so nice" she said awestruck, Tom walked up to her and kissed her sweetly; he took her hand and sat her on one of the chairs. He walked to the opposite side of the table and took the other seat. The food that was on the table was all her favourites; Hawaiian pizza, tuna pasta, gummy bears and a tub of Haagen-Dazs ice cream. "Bon Appetite" he said smiling seductively at her. She smiled back at him and took a selection from the foods in front of her.

----------------------------------------------

After the dinner they went up to his room to laze about and listen to music. Tom excused himself and went to the bathroom, Kate had his phone and was sifting through all his files out of boredom, and then the phone vibrated with the arrival of a new text. _Don't worry man, it'll all be yours… you just need proof _her face scrunched up _what is that all about_ she thought. She placed his phone back down on the table and sat on his bed, he came back in only in his jeans and she took the time to appreciate his muscular build. He was on the football team, so all the work he done on the field and the time he spent in the gym was put to good use; it gave him a sexy figure. He smiled as he watched her check him out, once she looked up to his eyes he raised his eyebrow at her which caused her to blush.

He climbed over her on his bed and lay down beside her; he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. He inhaled her perfume, she smelled amazing, he smiled and kissed her hair "Your so beautiful Katie" she smiled and turned to face him. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her nose "I love you Katie bear" she gingerly smiled, she had a problem with people using the word love, it could be used meaningfully or hurtfully, so that she didn't have to reply she kissed his neck and nuzzled his chin with her hair. He used his hand to move her head so that it was directly under his, his fingers caressed her hair as he leaned down to kiss her. This time she didn't bother with his kiss because he wasn't being as forceful, he was being sweet.

Sensing Kate relax he shifted his weight and moved slightly so most of his body was covering hers without touching. He glanced over at his _switched off_ computer and winked making sure his webcam had them in view… as it was recording everything that was going on. Smiling maliciously he deepened the kiss, his hands on auto pilot moving slowly down her body caressing everything they came into contact with. One of her hands was in his hair and the other was caressing his back. As their tongues battled more forcefully Tom slid one of his hands to the hem of her dress and caressed upwards. As his fingers came into contact with her panties, he hooked his fingers around the material and slowly pulled them down.

Kate stiffened, she didn't want this, and she wasn't ready. Her hand pushed his chest to get him to stop; he broke the kiss and smiled down at her "Yeah Katie?" She looked up at him with uncertainty layered across her face "Tom, I don't think we should do this" His eyebrows knitted together, his hand still pulling down her panties "Why not Katie? I love you… its only logical" She stared at him in disbelief and she felt his hand travel back up and settle on the top of her thigh "Tom… stop it… I'm not ready" she tried to push him away but his other hand grabbed her wrists and place them above her head "Sorry Katie, but whether you like it or not were doing this" She felt sick, Sawyer was right, how could she have doubted him? Toms hand moved across her lap and he caressed between her legs. She felt like crying, why was he doing this to her "Tom please" she whispered, he smiled and unzipped his jeans

"Katie, don't worry, you'll thank me later, it feels good" as he was returning his hand he leaned down to kiss her, so she did what she could… she head butted him. He moved slightly as he held his forehead in pain, using the moment of distraction Kate pushed him backwards, jumped from the bed and ran, she ran down the stairs and picked up her bag, neglecting to get her shoes she opened the front door and ran like the devil was chasing her.

----------------------------------------------

Once she was a few blocks away she slowed down, not completely but just by a fraction to save her energy. The rain started pouring down heavily, she was getting soaked quickly, Kate spotted a phone box and ran towards it. Once inside she rummaged around her bag for her cell, she was trying her best not to cry; she was soaking and was shaking, and picking up her phone she dialled the only person she wanted to be there for her. She quickly dialled Shannon's number and waited as the phone rang.

As Shannon picked up her cell, a teary Kate said _hey _worried she replied "Kate, you okay?" she heard a sniffle "Shan, can you come pick me up please" Shannon sat upright concern written across her face "I'm sorry Kate, were still in New York the now… what happened?" she heard Kate sigh "Kate… where are you?" Kate replied "McKinley Drive, the phone box" Shannon took a mental note and said "Stay there, I'll work out something kay?" all she heard was a quiet _yeah_ then the line went dead. Shannon was worried, wasn't Kate meant to be out on a date? What happened? She called the only person she could think of that would be there straight away… Sawyer. She searched through her contact list till it landed on his name and pressed the call button.

Once he came back from Jacks he fell asleep, and something woke him up. Looking around groggily, he spotted his cell vibrating across his unit, he leant over and answered. "Yeah" he said gruffly "Sawyer, its Shannon… you have to go get Kate" He sat up "What now?" he heard her sigh "Sawyer! Go get her now! Something's happened… she's at the phone box on McKinley Drive" he propelled himself out of bed and grabbed his car keys "Kay Shan" he replied just before he ended the call.

----------------------------------------------

The window wipers were swaying backwards and forwards violently trying to clear the heavy rainfall that battered the window screen. He was concerned, he had no clue what was up or _why_ Shannon called _him _instead of Tom. He sighed at the rain, it looked as if it was here to stay and wasn't clearing up, he pulled onto McKinley Drive keeping an eye out for a phone box. Then he spotted it, a faint shadow of someone inside huddled to one corner, he stopped in front of it and got out. Once he swung open the door, inside was a soaked Kate with mascara lines down her cheeks, she looked terrified. She relaxed slightly upon seeing that it was Sawyer in the doorway, he stared at her his mouth slightly open. He took the few steps that separated them and lifted her up and took her to his car.

Once inside his house he took her up to his room and went to get some towels. He arrived back in his room and Kate hadn't moved from where he left her, she was tense and had her arms around herself. Sawyer took a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders; she looked up into his eyes "What happened Kate?" he whispered in concern, she blinked a few times and then the tears fell from her eyes, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She grabbed onto his shirt tightly afraid to let go "James… I'm sorry, I should of believed you" she muffled out in a cry, he took her head back with his hands and stared at her makeup streaked face "About what?" he had a vague idea what this was about, but he hoped he was wrong.

She wiped her eyes and whispered "about Tom… you were right… I'm so sorry" he pulled her close again and felt the anger rise up inside him, he was going to kick the shit out of jock boy, he'd not be pretty for much longer. "Where is he?" Sawyer whispered out angrily, he let go of her preparing to pick up his car keys, Kate dropped the towel from her shoulders and screeched "Please, don't leave me alone" he stared at her, she was a wreck, of course he wouldn't leave her alone "Kay… I'll give you something to change into" she nodded and wiped at her eyes again. He pulled out a large tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts he had and handed them to her, she took them and grabbed one of the towels he had brought and headed for the bathroom.

When she came back into his room, he was dressed only in his boxers, his soaked clothes in a pile on the floor, she put hers on top of his and sat down on his bed. She looked so fragile sitting on his bed, in oversized clothes, fear painted on her face. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Well, I'll leave ya hear… I'll be on the couch if ya need me kay?" she grabbed his hand instantly and shook her head "Please, don't leave me alone" He looked down at her face "Ya sure?" she slid her hand over her hair and nodded "Yeah, please" She climbed under the covers and moved to beside the wall, leaving the covers open for him to get in, he swung his legs onto the bed and moved closer to her.

He pulled her closer to try and heat up her shivering body "What exactly happened?" he asked, she closed her eyes then looked into his "we were kissing on his bed, so he took my panties off… and I said I didn't want to have sex and he said that it was going to happen anyways" tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheek, Sawyer used his thumb to wipe them away "so he pinned my arms above my head and touched me… but I managed to get away" she started shaking so Sawyer pulled her flush against his body and stroked her back to calm her, his heart felt tighter as she told him what happened, she didn't deserve that, she's sweet and innocent… _Tom's gonna pay _his mind screamed, he was planning his revenge in his head when she said sorry again.

"Listen ta me… don't be sorry for not believing me… that's all in the past, I'm just glad he didn't rape you… kay?" he said whilst stroking her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand and nodded "okay… but thank you, for coming to get me and letting me stay here" he smiled "No bother freckles, is your dad home?" she sighed and replied "No, he wont be back till Monday night" Sawyer thought for a moment "well, if ya want, you can stay here tomorrow night or I can stay with you… so your not alone?" Kate smiled and kissed him on the lips "I'd like that… thank you James" he smiled and looked down at her "Sweet dreams freckles" she whispered _you too_ and turned around so her back was against his chest, he hugged her tighter and once he heard her breathing even out, knowing she was asleep he kissed her shoulder and said 'I love you freckles".

----------------------------------------------


	9. Don't Hesitate To Hate

**Thank you all for the reviews :)! You's are amazing!  
I know I'm kinda murdering the Tom from the show, but I always though he was **_**too**_** sweet and kind… even though we haven't seen much from him… so I wanted him to have a darkside in this story :)  
So have fun and review please! x**

----------------------------------------------

She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was bright outside, scrunching her eyes closed she rolled over and saw a sleeping Sawyer, he had the tail end of the bed covers draped across his ass and his face was sucked into the pillow. She smiled but it slowly faded as scenes of last night played in her mind like a movie, _how could I have been so stupid?__Why didn't I believe him? _Even though he had told her it was all in the past, she still felt guilty for pushing him away, he was only looking out for her and making sure she didn't get hurt. She sighed and closed her eyes and pretended to sleep till Sawyer woke up, she hated waking up first in someone else's house it made her feel uneasy. She moved into a comfortable position and kept an ear out for any signs of him waking up.

Sawyer slowly peeled his eyes open, he was struggling as his eyes wanted to open but he wanted to sleep, he let out a groan and stretched. As he turned to face Kate, he saw that her eyes were closed… a bit too tightly for sleep, he rolled onto his side and placed his hand on her face, his thumb stroking her hair backwards, he leaned in closer and as Kate was preparing for a morning kiss he whispered "I know yer awake freckles" then kissed her nose and laughed. She smiled and opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. When he sat up, he remembered the pile of soaking clothes bundled on the floor "I'm gonna get my aunt ta wash yer clothes kay? cause its better than just drying them" he said smiling at her, she laughed and nodded "Thanks"

He flung the covers over onto Kate and got up from the bed and went to pick up the soaking wet clothes, she laughed and pulled the covers away from her face, as she was going to say something to him she stopped, his boxers had slipped down slightly during the night and lay a bit under his hip bones revealing more of his stomach and the happy little trail of hair that led down underneath the material. He caught her staring and smirked "I can take them off if ya like princess… I don't mind" Kate blushed and stammered "Yeah… No, keep them on, I don't think your aunt would appreciate you walking around in the nude… me too of course" He grinned widely and started his walk out of the room "Yeah, keep telling yourself that freckles"

Kate fell back on the bed and put her hands over her face, _what is wrong with me? _She thought _I was almost raped yesterday, now I'm wanting James naked _she sighed and rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She felt weird, she didn't know whether it was the fact that she and Tom weren't together anymore… or that she felt really close to Sawyer, she had to admit that she was a bit upset because she did like Tom but she never knew exactly how much, she knew she'd never be with him alone or even talk to him again, she lost all trust in him and as sad as she felt, she lost part of her trust in boys as well. She was confused because even when she was in a relationship with Tom there was still a part of her brain that lingered on Sawyer, even though he's being amazing and protecting her _I can't afford to make the same mistake again, he'll have to gain my trust _she said mentally.

Ten minutes later Sawyer strode in with a large plate of French toast "Hope ya like French toast freckles, she looked up and smiled "Yeah, it's amazing" she could see his grin get wider by her comment. He placed the plate on the middle of the bed and they both munched away at the food. Breakfast went past quickly, both enjoying the small talk they were making and how random it was, once they had cleaned off the plate Sawyer took it back downstairs and Kate went to the toilet. She splashed water on her face, wiping away the grime and left over make up from her face, she stared into the mirror and sighed at how weak she looked, she always prided herself on her strong and independent exterior, but last night she could barely fend for herself and almost got hurt badly, she hoped it was just a phase and that she wouldn't need to rely on a boy to make her feel safe.

She walked back into his room and jumped onto his bed and wrapped herself in his covers, taking the time to smell them as they smelled of him. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer till they stopped, she rolled over and looked up at a smirking Sawyer. "Yes?!" she said with fake annoyance, his smile shifted more to one side and he tilted his head "Take it you like my bed freckles?" she tightened the covers around her and smiled "Yep, it's comfy" he laughed and ripped the covers off of her and got in beside her, pulling her closer "thought so myself… now its even comfier" she laughed as he pulled her tight against his chest. Once her laughter died down she looked down with sadness in her face, Sawyer tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"What's up?" he asked kindly, she looked down again and sighed "I'm just so scared" she said, her eyes filling up with water, "Don't be scared, I'm here for ya… I won't let anything happen to ya… you know that right?" she nodded sadly and a stray tear fell from her eye, he kissed it away "I'm sorry I didn't believe you… I feel guilty, I pushed you away and you were only trying to protect me, but he told me he loved me… and I was starting to believe him" he leaned down and kissed her affectionately but she turned away quickly "Please… I can't" she murmured, he turned her face back to face his "Sorry… I… urgh…" he stammered, a smile twitched at her lips "its okay, I know you never meant anything by it" relief washed over his face and he hugged her closer.

"Have you got anywhere to be today?" she asked staring at the ceiling, playing with a piece of her hair he replied "No… why?" she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder "because I could stay here all day… it's just so comfy" he laughed and tickled her side "Kay then, we'll stay here till later" she licked her bottom lip and nuzzled her head against his chest. After spending ten minutes in peaceful silence Kate shifted her head to look up at his face and said "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want too…" she could feel him nod "Shoot", she sighed and moved back slightly "Do you remember when you said you cared about me… and I asked about that girl… sorry for asking this but its eating away at me… did you have sex with her?" she felt him go rigid for a second then relax again

"Her name's Cassidy… like I said, we go way back, she's always been there for me when I was _growing up_…" "That doesn't answer my question" Kate said politely, a smile tugged at his lips "s'pose it don't… yeah I did… but I didn't do it to hurt you" she pulled away slightly and stared at him, her eyebrows scrunched together "Then why?" he sighed and pulled his hair away from his eyes "I was pissed off at everything and I recall you saying you hated me…" she cut in "I didn't mean it" he nodded "… and I hadn't seen her in a while, missed her… and old habits came into play" Kate nodded slowly and whispered "You were looking for comfort?" he silently laughed "You could say that… but why did you want to know?" She looked into his eyes "Just wanted to know if you're being sincere with me" he stared back into hers "yeah, I s'pose you've got a right to question anyone getting close with you" she weakly smiled and placed her head on his chest.

----------------------------------------------

"I have to go to Tom's… I left a few of my things there" Kate said quietly as she sat beside Sawyer in her living room. He nodded and said with fake nonchalance "Kay… but I'm coming with ya… I aint gonna trust that jackass alone with you" She smiled at his protective side, it always made her smile because he didn't give off the protective aura that some boys did… it surprised her and was very sweet. She was grateful that he said he would be with her, she herself wasn't going to be trusting Tom with being alone with her, she was terrified incase he tried again… and this time, succeed. She sat rigid on the sofa, her shoulders were tense, and Sawyer smiled and stretched his arm across to the middle of her shoulder blades and applied pressure with his thumb in slow moments. He kept his massage going till he felt her relax, she smiled at him and he said _lets go_.

As they reached Tom's front door Kate tensed up again, she knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and Tom's mom Alice was standing smiling at them "Hi Alice, is Tom home?" Kate said quietly, Alice shook her head and replied "No sorry Kate, he left earlier to play football" Kate felt relived "Well, is it okay if I come in and collect a few things I left here the other day… I really need them" His mom step aside and ushered them into the house. Kate led Sawyer up to Tom's room to collect her things, as she entered the room she tensed as she looked at the bed; she closed her eyes and looked for her Jacket and shoes. She found them quickly and gave a look to Sawyer as if to say _lets get out of here_, they left the house and Kate felt she could relax now as she was secure in Sawyers car.

Kate was staring out the window and noticed they weren't headed back to her house… it looked as if they were headed for school; she looked to him with worry etched across her face. "James… where are we going?" she said cautiously, he glanced at her quickly and continued to look out the windscreen "I owe Tom boy a visit… May as well do it the now, seen as though I know where he is" Kate froze "What are you going to do?" he stared at her sadly and replied "I'm not letting him away with hurting you, he's gonna pay Kate" she sighed and looked away, the idea of Sawyer hurting someone for her made her feel strange, she didn't want him getting in trouble because of her but she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

They pulled into the schools parking lot and sat silently for a few minutes. "You can stay here if ya want" Sawyer said with a quick smile, she looked away and sighed "No, I'll come with you… I'd rather not be alone here" he nodded and got out of the car. She walked close beside him taking in all the surroundings, she'd never been to the school before when it was dark, and it looked dark and ominous. They passed the building and walked around the corner till they reached the outskirts of the football field; there were a few people from the football team and a few girls lazing about the side patch of grass. Sawyer scanned there faces to see if Tom was there but he wasn't, Desmond strolled over to them and said hi. "Is Tom here?" Sawyer asked impatiently, Desmond knitted his eyebrows together at Sawyer's lack of patience but replied kindly "Aye brutha, he went a walk wi' Claire, they're prolly at the bleachers" They both nodded and ventured over towards the dimly lit bleachers.

As they approached the bleachers, two bodies were visible, one lying on top of the other, when they were in hearings range they heard what sounded like muffled cries, they looked at each other with concern so they picked up the pace. They stopped as soon as they got up closer to the two bodies, disgust over there faces. Tom had Claire pinned down on the bleachers, hands above her head, his mouth hungrily attacking hers as he proceeded to push his jeans and boxers down to his hips, a terrified Claire with fresh running tears leaving lines down her face. Rage built up in Sawyer, the piece of shit who had tried to rape Kate, was trying to rape another sweet and innocent girl. "HEY" Sawyer barked out causing everyone excluding himself to jump.

Tom got off from Claire and pulled his boxers and jeans back up casually, he gave them a sickening smile as he zipped his jeans back up. "Sawyer. Kate. What can I do for you?" he said sweetly, Sawyer walked towards Tom with his fists clenched and Kate ran to Claire and pulled her into a hug. As Sawyer reached Tom he lunged his head forward and it connected with Toms face, knocking him backwards, Sawyer grabbed him by the collar and pinned him up against the chain link fence that was beside the bleachers "Your gonna pay Jock Boy, you aint getting away with tryin ta rape Kate, or Claire" Tom cupped his head in one hand and replied "It aint rape, they both wanted it, they just didn't know it" he smiled and laughed maliciously. Sawyer looked away for a second, his eyes back on Tom's face as he hooked him square in the jaw

Tom tried to retaliate with a punch to Sawyers stomach, it winded Sawyer for a brief moment then he grabbed Tom's arms forcefully and slammed him onto the ground with a painful crack. Tom leaned onto one side and grabbed hold of his right arm with a short cry escaping his lips; Sawyer kicked his left arm out of the way and pressed his boot onto the broken one harshly. "You dare attempt to force ANYONE again; I'll snap your fucking neck. GOT IT" Sawyer said just above a whisper which made his threat ten times as terrifying. He looked up and saw that Claire and Kate had scrunched there eyes closed, still hugging each other, all the other people who was sitting over to the corner came rushing over and talked simultaneously. Desmond was face to face with sawyer and said harshly "What the hell happened?" Sawyer glared at Tom and looked him in the eye "Seems like Tom here attempted to rape Missy Claire, he tried the same with Kate last night"

Desmond's face was frozen with worry and anger, he had always had a thing for Claire, she was sweet and always kind to him but he didn't want to say anything, he looked over to her and saw her upset and a mess, he gritted his teeth and kicked Tom in the ribs "Ya piece a shite" he said and walked over to Claire, pulling her into his arms. Her small hands gripped onto his tee shirt as she sobbed repeatedly "Do you want us to take her home, or you?" Kate said quietly, Desmond shook his head and replied "Its okay, I'll take her home" Kate smiled weakly and walked quickly over to Sawyer and stood slightly behind him. Tom's friends who were there, were looking anywhere except at him or the four people on the other side of him as they knew what he was like… as they were the same and made a game out of it. Desmond wrapped his arm around Claire's abdomen tightly and took her back to his car to take her home.

Kate gripped Sawyers hand and nudged his shoulder slightly to let him know she wanted to leave quickly, He squeezed her hand as he led her back towards his car. As soon as they had walked a safe distance away, Tom's friends circled around him and tried to help him up and as they got him up they walked the other route to the parking lot to make sure another fight wouldn't start. When Kate and Sawyer got in his car, he pulled away fast and drove back to her house. Claire's parents weren't in when they reached her house, Desmond was thankful because he didn't want branded a rapist for the state their daughter was in, he took her up to her room and waited outside till she had changed, once she was ready he walked back into her room and tucked her into her bed and planted a kiss on her forehead "I'll see ya tomorrow then yeah?" he said quietly, she nodded and replied as quiet as he did "Yeah, sure".

----------------------------------------------


	10. About Last Night

**Thanks for the reviews:):):)!!!  
xox-emily-xox &&HannyHan: I prefer Charlie&&Claire aswell, but Charlie didn't fit into the football scene… but that doesn't mean that he wont appear at some point ;)  
Personally I hate this chapter, it's a bit pointless but it's so that I don't jump too far without explaining some things.  
Anyways. Have fun &&review please :)!! **

----------------------------------------------

"Did you hear the news?"  
"Oh my gosh, seriously?"  
"Sounds sore"

As Kate and Sawyer entered school everyone was buzzing with gossip about Tom's apparent _football accident_. They climbed up the front stairs and entered through the main doors and headed for their usual hangout spot. When they reached there Jack and Juliet were wrapped up in each other not noticing anyone but each other and a very bored Sayid leaning against the locker picking at his nails. Sayid looked up and spotted them walking towards him, a grin appeared on his face "Eventually! By the way… did you hear what happened to Tom" he said glad that there were other people around him. Kate and Sawyer looked to each other and back to Sayid and shook there heads "He was playing football last night and Jason accidentally tackled him… he broke his arm and has a massive bruise across his face!" he replied amused by Toms misfortune. Sawyer smirked at Kate and replied "Really… wow, aint he the lucky one"

Kate laughed at Sawyers sarcasm and nodded at Sayid, _hmmm, what's going on with them? _Sayid thought exchanging glances between the two of them, when they just smiled back at him he scrunched his eyebrows together and smiled awkwardly. "Its today Shannon gets back right?" Kate asked Sayid, he nodded and smiled "Yeah, I've missed her quite a lot" Kate gave him and _awww_ look and Sawyer rolled his eyes "Awwwwww, Mohammed aint you so schweeet" he said sarcastically. Sayid glowered at him and forced a smile, Sawyer laughed "come on you know I'm playin with ya" he slapped Sayid on the shoulder "Yeah, I know" Sayid replied with a smile.

Kate grabbed Sawyer arm lightly to get him to turn around, he faced her with a questioning look. "I'm going to see if I can find Claire okay?" he smiled and replied "You want me to come with ya?" She shook her head and smiled back at him "No, its okay" They paused for a moment, not sure what to do, both wanted to have a goodbye kiss but they shifted slightly and hugged quickly. Kate waved to the rest of the people there and headed off in the direction of the music corridor, where Claire would likely be. She headed down the various corridors leading towards the music rooms occasionally smiling at people who smiled at her, her smile faltered slightly as she passed by a few of Tom's friends but she tried her best not to acknowledge them.

As she turned into the music corridor she saw Desmond standing by Claire and Charlie, having a conversation. When she reached them she said hi "Well I'll see ya later then, bye… Hi Kate" Desmond said as he headed off to get his friends. Kate looked to Claire and smiled weakly "How are you today?" Claire blinked and paused for a beat then replied "Yeah, I'm okay… thank you for showing up" Kate smiled and hugged her. "No bother, I'm glad Sawyer decided to show up there" Claire nodded against Kates shoulder. Charlie coughed to let them know he was still there, so they broke apart and laughed. "I better get going, Liam's looking for me… band practice and that" Charlie said sadly, Claire nodded and hugged him tightly, he smiled and kissed the top of her head and said bye to Kate as he wandered off into one of the rooms.

Kate watched the expression on Claire's face as Charlie walked away and smiled "So… you and Charlie? Something going on?" Claire blushed momentarily "No… we were a couple a few years back… but it didn't work out… I still miss him though" Kate nodded "still close friends? That's good… so what about Desmond then?" she added in slyly. Claire rolled her eyes and laughed "I like Desmond… he's a sweet guy but I really want something to happen with Charlie though" A smile twitched on Kates face then slowly faded as she saw someone walking towards them, followed by his sidekick. Claire looked at Kate then saw what she was looking at… Tom followed by Jason, as they walked past the girls both of them smiled sickly and Tom pouted at them and winked. Kate and Claire had shifted backwards slightly to put distance between them and the two boys, Kate glared at him as he passed _why is he still acting like a jackass after he got attacked? _She shook her head in disgust and said goodbye to Claire.

----------------------------------------------

When she walked in her room she dumped her bag on the floor and lay on her bed, she was slowly falling asleep when he phone vibrated against her leg; it was Shannon asking if she would come over. Kate smiled and headed towards Shannon's house. Kate peeked her head around the door to Shannon's room and smiled when Shannon noticed her standing there "Kate! Oh my god, I've missed you… and what the hell happened?!" she said as she launched herself at Kate and grabbed her into a hug; Kate laughed and hugged her tight. They went over to the bed and sat down, getting comfortable. "Well… me and Tom aren't together anymore" Kate said quietly trying to bypass this specific conversation, Shannon stared at her and replied "What happened? You seemed pretty upset on the phone" Kate looked down and said quietly "he wanted _to take the next step_ and I didn't, so he was going to force me…" Shannon stared at her in shock; she would never have thought that Tom was like that.

She grabbed Kate into a hug and petted her arm "I'm sorry, I just… can't believe he's like that" Kate nodded and replied snidely "Yeah, I wouldn't have imagined he would do that… until he took my underwear off and put his hand up my dress" Shannon shook her head in disgust _what an ass _"So Sawyer got you okay?" Kate nodded "Yeah… thanks for calling him Shan" she smiled and said "Yeah, I knew he'd be there straight away" Kate smiled "Yeah, he was so amazing to me, he offered me to stay in his house, and then he stayed at mine till daddy came back" Shannon grinned and stared at her "Kate! You stayed over?" she grinned as well and replied back "his bed actually" Shannon stared at her opened mouthed "Oh really?" she said slyly, Kate rolled her eyes and replied quickly "He held me all night, that was it"

"If it was me, holding me wouldn't have been the only thing he would do" Shannon said lustily, Kate whacked her arm "Shan!" she turned around and laughed "What? He's gorgeous and has a killer body" Kate laughed and nodded "Yeah, especially when he's just in his boxers" Shannon gave her a lop sided grin and laughed "Would be so good to see him naked wouldn't it?" Kate stared at her "Shannon! What about Sayid… your um… _boyfriend_?!" she said seriously, Shannon rolled her and replied "I can still _window shop_… and besides if you were in my position, wouldn't you say the exact same?" Kate laughed and nodded "Yeah I suppose I would" Shannon laughed and slapped Kates thigh "See, it's only natural to want to get him in the nude" Kate smirked and replied "Okay, Okay… lets just change the subject" Shannon raised her eyebrow and laughed.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Freckles" Sawyer said pulling Kate into a hug, she smiled and replied "Hi James" as she pulled him closer, he leaned back a fraction or two and said "I'm leaving for a few days… got some family business to attend to with my Uncle" he saw sadness wash over her face for a second then she covered it up and smiled weakly "cool… so you leaving today or tomorrow?" he forced a smile and replied "Today… actually my uncles waiting for me the now…" she nodded and said oh. To try and lighten the mood he said happily "So you're gonna miss me aint ya?" Kate smiled and said with fake annoyance "No, why would I miss you? Eh? Just go right now!" she pushed his shoulder a couple of times and laughed, he raised his arms and said "hey now, was only askin sweetpea"

She smiled and hugged him again, he tightened his grip and inhaled her perfume, she leaned her head back and smiled at him. A smiled tugged at his lips and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, it took her a few seconds to register that he was kissing her then she kissed him back. The bell went for school to begin so they broke the kiss; she smiled at him and kissed him playfully before slipping out his embrace and saying goodbye. Sawyer shouted "By the way… Happy Halloween" he grinned as he watched her saunter up the stairs, and enter the building after waving him goodbye. Kate walked through the front doors and as she walked to home room she felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild as she replayed the kiss in her mind.

Later that day Kate was headed towards the cafeteria, she walked extra slowly because she wasn't really hungry, and also she wasn't in the mood for the loud and busy room, as she passed by a quiet corridor she felt someone grip her shoulder and press her against a locker. She was startled and she looked up to see Jason grinning at her "Hey Katie baby" She glared at him and replied "What do you want?!" he tilted his head and looked up and down her whole body "well Katie, I was just thinking there about how rude you were to Tom" Kates eyebrows knitted together "what? What are you talking about?" he smirked at her "Well, he treats you like a princess and you don't repay him, I think that's rude baby" she tried to hit him but he grabbed her other arm.

He leaned in and inhaled her scent and whispered in her ear "You still owe Tom, be a nice girl and open your legs for him without hassle… he deserves a reward for being a good boyfriend to you… if you don't… he'll still get that reward… by force" Kate froze and tried to not show Jason that his words were affecting her, she closed her eyes and heard someone yell 'Jason'. She opened her eyes and saw Jack standing in a defensive pose. Jason slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him and said "We were just chatting, weren't we Katie baby?" a grin plastered on his face, Kate pulled away from him roughly and walked towards Jack, glaring at Jason "Leave her alone, okay" Jack said gruffly, Jason smiled and replied "Or you'll what?" he walked towards Jack with a cocky swagger "Just because I'm not on the football team doesn't mean I cant kick your ass" Jack replied squaring up to him, Jason smiled and said over his shoulder as he walked away "See you later Katie"

Kate glared at him as he walked away "You okay?" Jack asked kindly, Kate nodded and said "Yeah, thanks by the way" he smiled "no problem… you heading to the cafeteria?" she nodded; they started to walk towards the cafeteria "What was that all about?" Jack asked, Kate smiled weakly and replied "Nothing really" staring at her quizzically he said "You sure?" she genuinely smiled "Yeah, seriously Jack it was nothing" he nodded and said in mock worry "Okay… cause Sawyer will kick my ass if anything happens to you" she laughed and placed her hand on his arm "Thank you Jack" he smiled at her and extended his arm in front of the door so she could enter first.

They walked through the busy cafeteria and sat at their usual table where everyone was in deep conversation, once they were settled they joined in on the discussion. Juliet smiled and said "My parents are away on the 16th till the 20th… so I'm having people round on the 17th" everyone looked to her and smiled "It'll only be like all of you, James, Claire and my brother, he's back in town for a while… but he's cool" Sayid looked up and said "that's what 18 days away or something?" Juliet looked around in thought then replied "umm… Yeah why?" Sayid scrunched his lips together for a second "I think I'm away that weekend, I'll have to double check though" Shannon looked disappointed but smiled at him anyways.

----------------------------------------------


	11. PS I Love You

**Thank you for the reviews :)!**

**Bonboni: I may have PB&J coming up in the future, still not decided that yet :)**

**This is my longest chapter yet! So I hope you like it ;);) have fun &&review please, I'll love y'all even more! x**

---------------------------------------------

10 minutes left, this period had already been dragging in, Kate sat back in her seat and sighed last period on a Friday always did. She stared around the class, tapping her fingers on the desk and was brought out of her day dream when she heard Miss Rousseau speaking to her "Katherine?! Am I boring you? You seem to be tuned to the moon?" Kate laughed then abruptly stopped when she saw her disapproving look. "Sorry Miss Rousseau… won't happen again" she nodded and faced back towards the board. At the corner of her eye she caught Shannon staring at her, she turned her head slightly and nodded to ask what was up. Shannon scrunched her eyebrows together and mouthed _you okay_. Kate licked her bottom lip and nodded with a smile; Shannon stared at her for a few minutes and smiled back.

Honestly Kate wasn't okay, well she was but something was nagging at her brain, it had been for the past two weeks. Sawyer had been away for three days and once he came back he was distant and cold for a few days and every time she asked he either changed the subject quickly or he pushed her away by being angry. She felt down because she had opened up and told him a few things from her past with her mom and her mom's boyfriend because they were getting closer but a lot of the time she asked him he never answered. She looked up to the clock and noticed there were a few minutes left before she could get out of school, she put a few of her things in her bag and the bell rang. She stood up and smiled brightly as she followed Shannon out of the stuffy classroom and outside to get home.

Kate and Shannon were dancing and singing along with the radio in Kate's room as she packed her things for staying at Juliet's tonight. Kate was stuffing her pyjamas into her backpack when Shannon picked up one of her nightwear items and smirked "Why don't you were this tonight?" she was holding up a Satin nightdress, Kate looked at her for a moment then rolled her eyes "Why, am I stripping tonight? If not I don't think so" Shannon laughed "Why not? It'll make a great impression on Sawyer" she smoothed out her voice whilst saying his name and winked. Kate stared at her with an icy expression "What? I bet he'll like it" she said innocently, Kate rolled her eyes "yeah probably" Shannon sat beside Kate on the bed "What's that matter?" Kate looked down "I don't know… it seems like he doesn't want me to be near him or something" Shannon nodded "I think he still likes you though… ask him tonight?" Kate shook her head "I don't think he does… but I might ask him… but please be standing by incase it goes badly" she laughed and Shannon smiled at her "of course I'll be there"

---------------------------------------------

"Hey there" Juliet said cheerily as she answered the door "Come on in" Kate and Shannon smiled and entered the house, Juliet pointed towards upstairs so they could put there bags away. They entered the guest room and put there bags beside the double bed "Guess this is our room tonight then?" Kate asked with a giggle, Shannon smiled approvingly and nodded. They headed back down the stairs and took a seat on the sofa. Jack and Claire were already there, the only person that was missing was Sawyer, Kate felt a bit sad that he hadn't shown up yet déjà vu she thought with a smile… only this time she hoped nothing bad would come between them. Kate got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink; she mixed some Vodka with Coke and stirred to make sure it was completely combined.

"Hello there" a deep voice rang out in the quiet kitchen; Kate swivelled around quickly startled by the voice. A tall brown haired man with greyish eyes was smiling at her and she gingerly smiled back at him; he started towards her extending his hand towards her "I'm Ethan… Jules is my sister" Kate slowly shook his hand and smiled "cool… I'm Kate" he nodded and gave her a lop sided grin "Very nice to meet you Kate" she blinked and nodded "you too… Ethan" He slipped his hand away from hers and went over to the freezer to get some ice for his drink "so Ethan… how old are you?" he tilted his head towards her and said "good old 24" he smiled and laughed as did she. As Kate reached up into the cupboard to get the straws she caught her hand on a ragged piece of the wood and a splice pierced her skin.

Groaning in pain she pulled her hand back and cupped it with her other one. Ethan stepped over to her and softly pulled her hand towards the light "ooh… that's in deep… would you like me to get it?" Kate nodded "Yeah… quickly though" he smiled and yanked the splinter out swiftly and Kate bit her lip and smiled at him "Thanks" he turned her hand to assess the damage then placed a small kiss on the red patch of skin "all better?" he asked kindly, she smiled and replied "Yeah".

Sawyer entered the house and looked around at who was there; he scrunched his eyebrows together as he didn't see Kate among the people lying across the living room. He smiled and nodded at everyone; Juliet raised her eyebrow and mouthed "She's in the kitchen", his face brightened up slightly and mouthed "thank you" back to her. He started to walk to the kitchen and once he got there he saw Ethan kissing Kate hand, he focused his glare on his older cousin and said "What y'all doin in here?" Ethan spun around slowly and Kate's eyes fell on Sawyer. He tilted his head and smiled, Kate smiled and replied "splinter… thanks to Ethan it's gone now" she turned her hand to face him and he laughed. Ethan walked over to Sawyer and pulled him into a man-hug "How ya been James?" Sawyer patted him on his back and said "good… you?" Ethan grinned and nodded "same… well, I'll be back later goin to see someone"

Both of them nodded and watched Ethan exit through the kitchen door and a few minutes later they heard the front door get shut. They both looked around the kitchen for a few minutes and as there gaze fell on each other they smiled and Kate walked over to Sawyer and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip pulling her closer, his cheek lay on top of her head and he said softly "How are ya freckles?" she smiled and she slurred slightly "I'm okay…" she could feel him vibrate as he chuckled, he placed his hands on her head lightly and pulled her head backwards and smirked "How much have you had to drink?" she smiled and replied "a few glasses of Vodka and Coke" he raised his eyebrow at her "Vodka? What happened to beer missy? Y'know the light stuff" she laughed and leaned her face into his hand "felt like a change misterrr"

He smiled and looked into her eyes, she smiled back up at him and was closing the gap between them but suddenly stopped once the door was opened and someone brushed past them. Shannon acted nonchalant as she poured herself another drink and turned around when they were both staring at her, she smiled "Oh… hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Kate glanced over to her and smiled, Sawyer shook his head "Nope… just getting myself a drink" he smiled and separated from Kate and headed towards the liquor cabinet. He fixed himself a Jack and Coke and got down the straws for Kate once she asked for them, they took there drinks and headed for the living room and Shannon followed behind them smirking all the way.

---------------------------------------------

Everyone had spent the last three hours surfing through the music channels and they ended up watching Silent Hill as it was just starting on one of the movie channels, the pizza's had arrived and they spread them on the floor for anyone to help themselves. Jack and Juliet were huddled together on the smaller sofa, Claire was sitting on the floor leaning against the chair which had Ethan occupying it and Shannon was sitting beside Kate, who was leaning into Sawyer on the larger sofa. Sawyer was enjoying how close Kate was to him and when something came out on screen she leaned closer into him trying to shield herself from the movie. Occasionally she would shift her gaze towards him and smile sweetly and quickly look away again, the film finished around half two in the morning and everyone decided to go to bed.

Kate had changed into her pyjama's and went back into the guest room where Claire and Shannon were already lying in the big double bed smiling at her, she walked in suspiciously and said "What?!" Shannon's smiled got wider as she said innocently "Sawyers looking for you… wants to talk? He's in the parents' room kay…" Kate nodded and as she began to walk out the door Shannon shouted "If your not back in 20 minutes, we'll take it your staying with him then" Kate turned her head around and glared at them as they both laughed. She walked down the corridor and stopped outside of the room that Sawyer was in, she paused for a moment before knocking lightly and entering. When she got in she noticed him standing by the window in only his jeans, the night light from outside flooded through the window highlighting all the contours of his body. She shut the door and then clicked the lock, shutting them in.

She smiled appreciatively at the view and walked towards him. He felt her hands slip around and caress his stomach "Shan said you wanted me?" he nodded and rotated in her grasp till he was facing her "yeah, wanted to talk to you about something" he nodded towards the bed and they both climbed on top getting comfortable. He smiled and looked down "I wanted to say I'm sorry… for being a jackass to you recently" A smiled spread across her face "It's okay… if I didn't keep moaning at you to share things, then you wouldn't have been a jackass" he played with a strand of her hair and shook his head "Nah… its my fault really… I guess I should tell you… its only fair" she placed her head on the pillow and looked up into his eyes "No… you don't have to explain anything, your allowed to have your secrets…" he smiled at her kindly

"Yeah, but I wanna tell ya…" he took a deep breath and continued "November 2nd… is the anniversary of when my parents died… me and my uncle went down ta Alabama ta see there gravesite, he's always takes me…" her throat tightened as she listened to his sad tone "and 'Sawyer' is my real dad… he got into trouble just after I was born and went ta jail… my mom wanted nothing to do with him, so she married someone else and he pretended to be my biological father, but Sawyer came back when I was 7 and messed something's up" she stroked his face lightly with her thumb "… so I found out that I had another dad, the thing is Sawyer was more of a dad to me in those months he was in my life than Benjamin was… but they ended up in a car crash when Benjamin had enough and tried to get him outta our lives" he took another deep breath that was layered with emotion "they died… and I just… I resent them, they tried to take away my real dad for selfish reasons… and got them all killed"

His eyes were glazed over from unshed tears, but he refused to let them fall, he didn't want to cry over _them_. Kate leaned over and pressed her lips against his for a moment to try to take the pain away, he smiled at her attempts "so… I'm sorry, it's just…" she nodded her head "Yeah, I understand… but why did you tell me?" he shut his eyes to dry the unshed tears then opened them again and replied "I wanted you to know… I wanna let you in" she smiled and placed a kiss on his chest and laid her head upon it. He was stroking her hair away from her face and he tipped her head upwards so he could look at her "What happened with Jason?" she froze for a second "…Jack told you didn't he?" he nodded, and looked at her to urge her to continue "it was nothing… he was just trying to scare me" he nodded "that all?" she smiled weakly "yeah that's it… why are you so interested in my safety? I don't think I've met anyone who cares more than you" he stared into her eyes and took a deep breath "because I love you"

She looked up to his face, she saw him look sort of scared? She smiled and shifted her weight so she was slightly on top of him and she leaned up and kissed him for the second time that night. She tilted her head to kiss him more easily, she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes "…James… I love you too" He leaned his head up to kiss her, as his tongue slid over her bottom lip, he shifted positions so that she was lying on her back and he held her head up higher with his arm. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue and they clashed and fought each other, her hand was in his hair playing with the strands and his hand has traced her curves and landed on her hip. The kiss deepened and they eventually stopped to catch their breath, he rested his forehead on hers and they took in the air that they had been deprived of, she looked into his eyes and smiled. Kate leaned up and placed innocent kisses on his neck and collar bone as her had slid down to his fly and slowly unzipped it.

Sawyer went rigid as she zipped his jeans down and popped the button; his hand circled her wrist and pulled her hand out beside them. He caught her attention and she stared up at him, she gave him a genuine happy smile and she kissed his jaw "Kate…" she stopped and looked at him quizzically, he sighed "Are you sure?" keeping her gaze on his she slowly nodded. He nodded with her and whispered "Okay" she placed her hands on the waistband of his jeans and slowly pushed them lower on his hips till he wriggled free from them. His hands brushed her stomach lightly as he took a hold of her pyjama top and pulled it over her head, he dropped it on the floor and he leaned down to kiss her again. She placed her hand over his and pushed it down to her shorts, where he hooked onto the side and slid them down as she did with his jeans.

They took each others underwear off with equal slowness, kissing each other lightly as they did so. Sawyer climbed in between her opened legs and looked down at her "…Are you defiantly sure?" she smiled and pushed some of his hair away from his face "Yes. Defiantly" she smiled and kissed him as he entered her. He slid into her with ease, which he wasn't suspecting, he looked at her closed eyes and whispered _Kate_ and she looked up with lust in her eyes, she licked her bottom lip and he covered his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss as he increased his thrusts. He removed his mouth from hers and placed feather light kisses down her cheek and onto her neck, he tightened his mouth as he kissed and sucked her delicate skin. They moaned in pleasure till they found there release and Sawyer lay on top of Kate catching his breath. After a few minutes he slowly pulled out of her and lay on his back, he pulled kates arm so that she rolled over and lay half on top of him, he slipped his arm around her pulling her close and kissed the top of her head.

They moved and got underneath the bedcovers getting back into the previous position. He stroked her hair thinking about what just happened between them… they admitted that they loved each other and made love for the first time. Sawyer smiled and kissed her hair again "Freckles… I have ta ask ya something" Kate's grip tightened very little on him and she looked up at him "… yeah, I wasn't a virgin" he nodded "the thing is… I thought ya were… y'know the whole Tom situation…" a smiled twitched at her lips and she planted a kiss on his chest "Yeah… my first time wasn't exactly _special_… when I was fourteen that's all my friends would talk about, what age they were and who they done it with… so I done it to fit in" she paused for a breath and laughed sadly "sad thing is I cant remember his name… but… being with you… made it feel like my first time" she looked away trying to avoid his gaze.

He stared to the ceiling overwhelmed by what she was saying, he smiled and tipped her head up so her eyes connected with his. "So… how was your first time?" he said sweetly and raised his eyebrow. She laughed and pressed her lips against his "Perfect" she whispered. Kate placed a kiss on his neck and laid her head on his chest, not long after they fell asleep in each others arms.

---------------------------------------------

A cool breeze blew over her back waking her out of her sleep. Kate slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the bright room, her gaze fell on a smiling Sawyer "Mornin Freckles" he whispered. Kate's smile grew bigger "good morning" she whispered back, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Kate stretched her arms and rolled onto her back, she suddenly realised that she wasn't wearing anything… she blushed deeply and pulled the covers up to her neck. Sawyer laughed "What? I'm self conscious okay" she said feeling her red hot cheeks. He gave her a quizzical glance "why? I've seen you naked before" he winked; Kate rolled her eyes and replied "because I just am… I mean… look at me" His gaze traveled down the shape of her body and he smirked "I think yer just fine… beautiful even" her cheeks reddened again and she pushed his arm "shut up" he laughed and said "okay"

Sawyer went in for a shower in the en suite bathroom whilst Kate got changed back into her pyjamas and went downstairs. She walked through the empty living room and caught a glance at herself in the mirror; scrunching her eyebrows together she walked closer to it brushing her fingers over her neck _I'm going to kill him_ she said quietly as she observed the reddish purple mark on her neck. She laughed silently and headed for the kitchen, she stepped through the door and saw jack leaning against the kitchen counter in only his boxers with a coffee in hand. He smiled at her as she passed by him and raided the fridge for something to eat and some juice. "How are you this morning Kate?" jack asked politely, she glanced and smiled at him "I'm good thanks… you?"

He took a sip of his coffee and replied "I'm great thanks… take it you had a good night then" he nodded towards the mark on her neck, she coloured slightly and half hid it with her hand "Uh… yeah… was good" she stumbled being a little bit embarrassed, Jack laughed and nodded. "You the only one that's up?" Kate asked trying to change the subject, Jack shook his head "Nah, Juliet's in a shower and I think I heard Claire and Shannon giggling… so that means its just Sawyer that's asleep" Kate nodded and smiled "James' in a shower the now" he smiled and looked towards the door when Juliet came through wrapped only in a towel. Jacks face lit up and he pulled her close whispering things to her, Kate opened her eyes slightly and quickly walked back up to the room so she could get ready.

Once everyone was ready they all sat in the living room till Jack and Sawyer had to leave, Kate was standing by the front door with Sawyer, all the girls had there eyes glued on them, watching their every movement. "We're being watched Freckles" he whispered to her, Kate glanced quickly to the girls sitting in the living room "Yeah, I'm going to get bombarded with questions when you leave by the way" he smirked "well… have fun then" Kate rolled her eyes and pushed his arm a bit. Sawyer pulled her into a hug, pulling her tighter when she wrapped her arms around him. Breathing in each others scents they stood still for what seemed like hours but had actually only been a few minutes "See ya later freckles" he said quietly, she smiled and replied "Yeah, see you soon" and leaned up to catch his lips with hers. They both could feel the girls smiling widely from the other room, once they pulled apart Sawyer stepped over to the left and gave the three grinning girls a lop sided smirk before kissing Kate one last time as he left the house with Jack.

Kate had a smile plastered on her face as she shut the door and walked back into the living room. She sat on the sofa and faced Claire, Shannon and Juliet "What?" she asked quietly, Shannon raised her eyebrow and replied "So… how did you get that hickey anyways?" Kate rolled her eyes "Oh My God… It must have magically appeared there" she opened her mouth in fake shock then laughed. Shannon and Claire looked to each other then looked back at Kate "So, talking must not have been the only thing you did last night eh?" Claire asked slyly. Kate stared at them giving nothing away, their faces softened then a grin appeared "Kate! Seriously? Oh My God!"

Shannon exclaimed in shock, Kate bit her lip and nodded shyly, Claire and Shannon squealed with delight, they rushed over and sat either side of her "You have to tell us everything! We want all the details" Claire said, Juliet stood up and said quickly "Okay… I'll go make something… I don't really want to hear about my cousins' sex life okay" she laughed and went into the kitchen, Claire and Shannon got more comfortable on the sofa "guys, there isn't much to tell" Kate said not really interested with this particular conversation. Shannon laughed and said "There's always something to tell, now out with it Austen" Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, she sat back onto the large cushion and told them most of the things that happened last night, excluding some of the personal conversations that had been discussed.

---------------------------------------------


	12. Relationships

**Thanks for the reviews!  
I had writers block when it came to doing this chapter… so some bits might seem out of place, but hopefully y'all like it :)! Have fun &&Review please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

Monday couldn't come quick enough, Sayid had come back from his weekend away, the first thing he done was go straight to Shannon. Going to school early, Sayid waited on Shannon to arrive, he had missed her a lot. He leaned against the lockers at the usual spot and sighed. He really wanted Shannon to be here, one of the only things running through his mind was that he really liked her… maybe he even loved her. He looked to his watched and sighed again, usually they arrived fifteen minutes before the bell went, and there was still ten minutes before such time. Slumping his head back against the cold metal his mind played memories like a movie, times of him and Shannon doing memorable things, he smiled and done his best to pass the time.

Arriving five minutes before the morning bell Shannon and Kate walked slightly faster to there usual hangout space because Shannon was excited about seeing Sayid… she hadn't seen him in the past few days. She laughed in her mind, she was falling for him… and fast. Shannon smiled at her thoughts, she was never the clingy 'I want to see you twenty-four/seven' type of girls, but recently all she could think about was her dark-haired, brown eyed Arab boy that had promised her many things that she always wanted. She laughed silently at the fact she wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of her 'boy' and continued to walk down the halls till she saw him standing against a locker looking bored out of his mind.

Shannon grinned and walked quicker towards the lockers, as she reached Sayid she slid her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sayid inhaled her perfume and smiled happily, no matter what he was feeling, she always put a smile on his face. He pulled her tighter wanting to never brake apart from her and whispered In her ear "I've missed you Shan" She smiled widely and kissed his cheek "I've missed you too Sayid". He pulled her head back lightly with his hands and smiled sweetly at her, he closed the gap and placed his lips on hers, kissing her lightly. He placed a few innocent kisses on her lips and made the last one linger for a moment longer than needed. Sayid gazed into her eyes and smiled genuinely as he was in love.

Kate saw the exchange between her two friends and couldn't help but smile. She was happy that her best friend was falling in love, that maybe he would be the reason that she was growing up sensibly and that he wouldn't abuse her right to happiness… just because she was a pretty face. She smiled thoughtfully at them as they shared another kiss, her mind was absent and she felt strong arms surround her stomach and pull her closer from behind. Feeling his long hair brush her cheek as he slipped his head around her shoulders and kiss her tenderly, she laughed. The few strands of hair that tickled her ears wouldn't stop, she giggled and turned around in his embrace and raise her eyebrow at him.

He smiled like an innocent boy acting like he hadn't done anything sinful in his life. Kate licked her bottom lip and smiled, Sawyer looked so cute when he acted innocent, and she slowly slid her gaze up to his eyes. She paused there for a minute and crossed the gap that was between them, pressing her lips against his lightly. Sawyer applied pressure on her lips and demanded more from her; she complied and slid her tongue across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and accepted her eager tongue, they massaged each others mouth with there tongues, almost erotically. Sawyer leaned back against the locker that was inches from him and let Kate melt into his contours as they kissed deeply. Her hand slid across the back of his neck and played with the long hair that occupied that area. She smiled mentally as she replayed Saturday night, feeling butterflies batting excitedly away in her stomach…

_There hands were entwined as they walked down the main street. Sawyer looked at Kate- a slight grin was meshed onto her face "What you smiling at?" Kate grinned even more and leaned into him as she replied "you" Sawyer laughed and moved his head down and pressed his lips against hers, Kate smiled and kissed him back. Thunder rumbled, then the rain came down, pelting the both of them, soaking their skin and clothes. Sawyer groaned and pulled Kate in the direction of his house._

_They ran up the stairs and entered his house. He picked up a few towels on the way to his room; Sawyer kicked off his boots and peeled off his soaking t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. Kate grabbed a towel and roughly started to dry her hair. "You can change ya know" Sawyer said as he pulled off his jeans. Kate rolled her eyes and laughed "Into what?" He grinned and threw one of his t-shirts at her. Kate picked it up from the floor and headed towards his door "Oh what? Aint ya gonna change in front of me?" he said grinning widely, Kate stopped and spun around giving him a fake warning glare. "Hmmm… let me think about it… No!" he pouted and gave her sad eyes "Please?" Kate laughed and said "Maybe some other time"_

_Kate came back into the room and crawled under the covers to get herself warm. Sawyer pulled on a clean pair of boxers and got under the covers as well; he pulled Kate closer and rested his hand on her hip. Kate's teeth chattered and she laughed, Sawyer smiled and kissed her tenderly whilst his hand stroked her hip lightly "How's that?" he said just above a whisper. She smiled and kissed his jaw "all better"_

_He sat his chin on her head and smelled her hair; the rain had intensified its smell. He loved to smell her hair, it always made him smile, and it was one of his favourite smells. Sawyer rolled onto his back and pulled Kate on top of him, she placed a kiss on his neck and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer and said "Ya know, you look sexy in my t-shirt" Kate blushed and whacked his stomach "Shut up" Sawyer let out a deep throaty laugh "well ya do… infact you always look sexy" he could feel her blushing on top of his chest "um… thank you" he kissed the top of her head and replied "no bother sweetheart"_

_They lay there for a while in complete comfortable silence; Kate tightened her arm around Sawyers stomach and sighed "did you mean what you said last night?" "What part?" Kate sighed and smiled nervously "… that you love me?" It felt like hours before he replied, but was infact almost a minute. Sawyer smiled and tipped her head up "Yeah, I do mean it" Kate held her breath until he finished his answer, she smiled and leaned up on her elbows and hovered her lips above his "I mean it too" he smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back lightly; her tongue found its way into his mouth and massaged his slowly._

_She broke the kiss and placed another light kiss on his lips and smiled. He pulled her closer and tightened his arms around her waist; Kate put her head back in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes she smiled and let out a small laugh "so I take it we're official then?" Sawyer grinned and said in fake seriousness "No! Why would you think that eh?" Kate laughed and rolled her eyes "Shut up" she whacked his arm and nuzzled her head against his neck. Sawyer smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying how close they were._

The bell went so Shannon grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her in the direction of their home room, Kate waved to Sawyer as she was pulled away. Sawyer smiled and waved back, he glanced over to Sayid who was grinning watching Shannon "Awe! Omar's in love… never thought I'd see the day!" Sayid rolled his eyes and replied back "Awe! Sawyer in love? THAT I'd never though I'd see" he laughed as Sawyer gave him an evil glare "Yeah, whatever" he nodded and went in the direction of his home room as did Sayid.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie left the music room and locked the door… he took the keys back to Mr Kwon. He swung his guitar bag over his shoulder and got the straps comfortable on his shoulder as he left the building he seen Claire and Desmond sitting on a bench over by the trees. He sadly smiled, he missed Claire and what they had, but they were only twelve so they knew it might not have last. Eventually when it did end, they stayed friends but recently all he could think about was the cute blond Australian girl that had the best smile and made him feel happy. He waved over to them with a smile, Claire and Desmond done the same thing back and he slowly paced away hoping that they two weren't an item.

Claire and Desmond had been sitting on this bench for the last half hour. They had talked about a lot of things, anything that had come to mind they had said. Desmond was getting nervous, he wanted to tell Claire badly how he felt about her and hoped that he wouldn't scare her away. Picking up the courage he cleared his throat and said "Claire… I want to tell ya somethin" She smiled at him "Its… eh… that I have feelings for ya… and eh…" he stumbled off into silence looking shyly at her, Claire smiled sweetly, she did like desmond but her heart still lay with Charlie "That's sweet Desmond… I like you too… but…" he nodded and smiled "Yeah… ye still have feelins fur Charlie aye?" She looked down and nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry" he faced her and tilted his head "Its okay… still be friends though?" Claire's face lit up "Yeah, I'd love to still have you as a friend" He smiled happily and she pulled him into a hug.

Sitting back, she looked up to the sky which looked as if it was ready to burst and rain at any minute, just then Charlie waved over to her and slowly sauntered off. She turned to face Desmond and said "Well… I'm going to go… so I'll see you around?" he smiled and nodded "aye, see ya later Claire" She got up from the bench and headed off in the direction Charlie had gone off on. Catching up on him, she shouted on him so he would turn around, as she got closer she could hear faint music… but to Charlie it would be loud. Tapping him on his shoulder he spun around and grinned at her, pulling out his earphones "Claire, Hi" Claire smiled and walked beside him "How are you Charlie… we haven't spoke in a while" "I'm good… you?" she stared at him shyly "I'm okay… but… I want to say something…" Charlie was expecting her to say that she and Desmond was an item, but what she said filled him with relief "I know this is a bit weird… but do you want to do something soon?" Charlie grinned "Like a date?" Claire blushed and nodded "yeah… so do you want to?" Charlie nodded a bit enthusiastically "Yeah sure"

----------------------------------------------

"James… do you wanna come to my house after thanksgiving dinner… we're going to my aunts, but I'm coming home alone for school the next day" Kate asked glancing over at Sawyer sprawled on her bed, he shifted his head to look at her "Sure thing freckles" he raised his eyebrow, Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head "Okay cool" he smiled at her. Kate got up from the chair and lay beside him on her bed; she curled up to him wrapping her arm around his torso "You're distracting me from my homework mister" she could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed "Yeah… well what's so important about homework anyways?" Kate looked up to him "I need to do it… I need as much help with biology as it is" Sawyer smirked and peered down to her "I can show you as much as you want to know about the body" and winked, Kate coloured slightly and pushed his chest "Shut up" he laughed and played with a lock of her hair.

Shannon rang the doorbell and waited, Kate's dad opened the door and smiled "Hi Sam… is Kate in" Sam nodded and replied "Yeah, she's in her room" he stepped aside to let her pass. Shannon walked up the stairs and entered Kate's room; she stopped in her tracks and coughed loudly. Kate and Sawyer stopped there kiss, their mouths still attached to each other but their eyes glued on Shannon. She raised her eyebrow and said amusingly "can you demount please… I don't really want to watch you's screw okay" Kate rolled her eyes and Sawyer rolled off of her "Hey there sticks" Shannon smiled at him. Kate fixed her top and swung her legs around into a sitting position. "Hey Shan, what's up?" Shannon smiled and sat down on the chair "Just in the mood for a chat… that's if you can detach yourself from him" Shannon pointed to Sawyer, smirking.

Sawyer sat up and cocked his head at her "I was just leavin anyways sticks…" he leaned over and whispered _see ya later Kate _and kissed her quickly. He walked past Shannon and ruffled her hair causing her to squeal and whack his arm. Kate followed him with her gaze as he left her room "You really like him don't you?" Kate smiled widely and nodded "I actually think that its love…" Shannon's face lit up "Oh My God! Kate!!" she ran over and hugged her tightly, Kate laughed "what?" Shannon grinned and leaned back "It's just so nice that you're in love" Kate looked down with a goofy smile "What about you then?" Kate raised her eyebrow; Shannon cocked her head "eh… I don't know if its love yet… but he is really amazing" Kate scrunched up her nose smiling happily. They spent the rest of the night chatting away until it was really late and Shannon left so they could get some sleep before school the next morning.

----------------------------------------------

Thanksgiving dinner at her Aunts house was okay, Kate had a good time and seen some members of her family that she hadn't seen in a while but all she wanted to do was go back home and see Sawyer. She stayed for a while after dinner and called a cab to the train station, all the people who could drive had been having a casual drink and weren't in the right state to drive… and she didn't want to stay over night. Tapping her nails against the bottom of the window, she glanced out at the surrounding passing by, it was dark outside with street lamps illuminating certain parts of the streets. The train slowed down as it reached another station, Kate got up and exited the train, and she called another taxi to take her home. When she got in she turned up the heating and closed the few windows that were open, to heat up the cold house.

Just after eight the door bell went. Kate opened the door to a smiling Sawyer, wrapped up in thick warm clothes and a long scarf around his neck. He practically jumped into the warm house and rubbed his arms to gain back the warmth lost from outside. Kate laughed and took his jacket off and wrapped her arms around him instead. She backed them up to sit on the sofa, once they sat down he pulled her closer and she kissed him sweetly. "Your nose is freezing!" she said giggling, he gave her a wince of a smile and laughed "yeah well, its cold outside" he pouted his lip and looked to her annoyed. Kate burst out laughing "Okay… you are one of a kind James" he glared at her for a few moments, then a smile faintly appeared on his face.

"Just come 'ere" he said pulling her towards him and planting his mouth on hers. She kissed him back and put her knees either side of him on the sofa, his hands held her back and her hip whilst hers played with his hair. As the kiss progressed it got deeper, once they needed a breath they broke apart, foreheads against foreheads gasping for air. Sawyer stared into her eyes which mirrored his own, love and lust mixed heavily together. Kate pushed some of his hair backwards with her thumbs and whispered against his ear as she bit it lightly "come with me" She got up from her position and entwined her fingers with his, pulling him up from the chair and taking him up to her room, where they let passion take them over and they held each other tight as they climaxed together.

After getting dressed Kate walked with Sawyer till she reached her door, giving him a last goodbye kiss she waved him off and locked the door. Picking up her housecoat from the hanger, she wrapped herself in it and pulled on her fluffy slippers and lay on top of her bed. Thinking over a few things she picked up her diary and flicked to the calendar page, she examined the dates closely, working out in her mind the dates she needed to know. Worry etched across her face, she placed the diary back down and decided not to let it annoy her, she got under the covers and fell asleep deciding that she would sort things out in the morning before school started and she hoped she was wrong.

----------------------------------------------


	13. Delicate

**Thanks for the reviews:)  
xox-emily-xox: you're the only person who picked up on that ;;; and you'll find out in this chapter :)  
So this will be my last chapter for a while cause I go to Benidorm for a week on Sunday, I may be able to post one before then but I aint too sure. So… Enjoy &&Review please :)! x**

----------------------------------------------

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Upon re-opening them the tears began to fall, she slumped onto the bathroom floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The tears were constantly running down her face, she thumped her head back against the wall and sighed. Kate sat against the wall for a long time, just staring in front of her… when she rechecked her calendar she realised that she was about five days late, so that morning she had ran to the store and bought a pregnancy test. She thought she was over reacting, but she didn't want to take any chances. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and picked up the test one more time looking at its answer. _Negative_. Holding back the tears that were ready to fall, she smiled and laughed, she was relieved that it was negative but that still didn't compare to the fact that she was scared out of her mind.

She picked up the cardboard box it came in, along with the test its self and took it downstairs so that she could put it in the outside trash can. Locking the back door, she went back up to her room and lay on her bed… she wasn't in the mood for going to school. _No__wonder_ she thought, how could she function properly after having a scare like that? She didn't mind babies but she was only sixteen and the thought of having to raise a child alone, being ridiculed and all the responsibilities that came along with it was crippling her thoughts. "You're not pregnant, be happy!" she repeated to herself. Kate draped her arm across her face and closed her eyes, she lay there thinking about everything… but one repeating thought was that she _may_ eventually have to tell Sawyer about it but she hated the idea that he would get freaked out and not want to be near her again. Eventually her thoughts became too much and she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer scrunched his eyebrows; Kate wasn't with Shannon as she arrived at school. He waited for a few minutes before saying anything, maybe she would appear soon, and hopefully she would he thought. Flicking his eyes to his watch to recheck the time, he sighed and eventually asked "Sticks… you seen Kate?" Shannon shook her head "No… she might be here later though, she said she was coming in" Sawyer nodded and looked away. He decided to leave it until lunch to see if she would show. He didn't know why he cared so much if she was here or not… she could have a perfectly good reason for showing up but it still didn't calm down the feeling that something was up.

When lunchtime came by, he became ratty. Juliet walked over to Sawyer and wrapped her arms around him. "James, what's up?" she asked smiling at him, Sawyer sighed "Kates not showed up today Jules" Juliet rolled her eyes "You know she can have days off too" Sawyer smirked "Yeah, but she said she was coming in…" Juliet stood back so that only one of his arms were wrapped around her side "I think she'll be fine… call her if your that worried" Juliet smiled and Jack walked up beside them "If I didn't know you two were cousins, I'd start to suspect something" he raised his eyebrow and laughed. Sawyer shot him a sarcastic glance "Yeah well Jules aint my type" Juliet looked at him in fake shock "James!" then she laughed "I take it your type is brown hair, green eyes and freckles sprinkled across the face?"

Jack laughed and looked amused whilst Sawyer shut up and looked away occasionally. Jack went over to Juliet and pulled her into a tight hug, brushing his nose against hers and smiling sweetly, leaning into kiss her. Sawyer rolled his eyes "Well, I'll see y'all later" they nodded and he walked away. Once he was by himself in a quiet corridor he took his cell out of his pocket and dialled Kate's number. He leaned against the locker, his foot propped up against the front. The phone rang and rang and rang; eventually it went onto the answer machine. Sawyer groaned and hung up; he waited a few minutes before trying again. By the third time he tried a sleep filled voice answered the phone.

----------------------------------------------

A constant vibration and music being repeated slowly woke Kate up out of her sleep. Peeling her eyes open, she blinked away the sleep and looked around. Stretching her arms above her head she moaned sleepily, she reached over and grabbed her phone and clicked the answer button. "Uhhh… hello?" she said sleepily. Sawyer felt relief that she had picked up "Hey freckles… was wonderin where ya were today?" Kate smiled and replied "I wasn't really in the mood for school today" "You okay? Somethin wrong?" Sawyer asked concerned, Kate lay back on her bed and yawned "Nah, I'm good… just wasn't feeling up to going in today" Sawyer looked down "you want me ta come by?" Kate sighed "No, its okay… I'll see you tomorrow or something?" Sawyer's eyebrows knitted together "Kay… well, I'll see ya tomorra then" he heard a soft _goodbye _then a click as the line went dead.

He pocketed his phone and headed for his car, not caring that there were still a few more classes left, Sawyer got in his car and drove off in the direction of Kate's house. He parked his car just outside of her house and slowly walked up to the door and pressed the door bell. After a few minutes a sleepy looking Kate opened the door and looked shocked, a smiled slowly appeared on her face "Hey James" he smiled back at her "you gonna let me in?" Kate licked her bottom lip and stepped aside, swinging her arm in the direction of the hall. Sawyer walked in and as she shut the door he pulled her over to himself and gave her a light kiss. "You gonna tell me what's up with ya? Or do I have to force it out?" he said with a cheeky glint in his eye. Kate raised her eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her "Why are you not at school mister?" Sawyer laughed and replied "Can say the same thing ta you darlin"

Kate rolled her eyes and walked into the living room and plopped onto the sofa, Sawyer followed her and sat beside her, pulling her flush against his body "So… you gonna tell me what's up?" Kate played with the bottom of his t-shirt, stroking his stomach lightly and sighed "I suppose I should tell you…" he waited for her to continue not wanting to push her "Well… I had to do _something_ this morning that would settle my mind… and I checked my calendar, I'm five days late…" she paused for a moment and he let it sink into his mind what she was saying, he cleared his throat and she could feel him tense up "…we used a rubber though" Kate nodded, avoiding his gaze "last night yeah… but last Friday we didn't… but before you overreact, it was negative" he sighed mentally and she felt him relax slightly but he didn't say anything.

Her insecurities kicked in and she pulled away from him and headed for her room. Sawyer watched her leave and he leaned his head back against the sofa as he sighed. Truth be told, even though she wasn't pregnant he was still scared shitless. He wasn't the ideal person to be a father; he wouldn't be able to take on the responsibilities. Sawyer rubbed his hands over his face, _if this is how I'm taking it, how must Kate feel?_ He looked towards the stairs and pulled himself up from his sitting position and headed for the stairs. Kate was lying on her bed facing the wall; her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, she was waiting for the front door to slam but it never. She heard the floorboards creaking as someone approached her room, Sawyer stood against the doorframe watching her but she didn't turn around. He walked over to her bed and got on beside her, pulling her close.

They lay in silence for almost half an hour, Sawyer had his arm over her stomach and his hand was covering hers, holding it tightly. Nerves were eating away at her, she really wanted to speak… she didn't know what to say, what would she say? But she was also scared that he would disappear and keep his distance. Sawyer was having a similar situation, he didn't know what to say, he was ready to speak when he felt Kate shudder very lightly. He heard her intakes of breath and her attempts to calm herself down, but he knew she was crying silently. He felt her wipe away the tears that had trailed down her cheeks and sniffle quietly. Sawyer sighed and whispered _Kate_, she shifted in her position to look at him teary eyed, he pulled her arm so she rolled over and faced him.

Once she got comfortable, he pulled her closer so that her head was parallel to his. He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb "Y'okay freckles?" a smile twitched at her lips and she replied lightly "Yeah… I am" he smiled weakly back at her; Kate looked down and said "Why are you still here James?" Sawyer scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion "What?!" Kate refused to look at him "By now, most guys would have run for the door… and probably never speak to the girl again" He stifled a laugh and tipped her chin up "look at me… I'd never do that" Kate stared blankly at him "no offence, but you don't seem like that type of guy…" Sawyer smirked and replied "I'm a complex guy sweetheart" Kate laughed and looked down again, Sawyer tucked some of her hair behind her ear

"After what happened ta my parents, I've tried not ta be missing from the people I care bouts life… I'd hate for history to repeat itself." He smiled sadly, his dimples barely showing. Kate ran her thumb over where one of them would appear "I was just so scared… scared incase I was pregnant, scared incase you would never speak to me again… scared about everything…" her voice started to fail, and a tear slid its way down her cheek. Sawyer used his thumb to wipe it away and he replied with emotion thickly running through his voice "Don't cry… cause I'll cry… then I'll have ta spank ya… infact that sounds like a good idea" he raised his eyebrow and smirked. Kate laughed and pushed his shoulder "just shut up James"

He raised his hands in defeat and smiled "well… I can just spank ya anyways" he moved his hand around to her back and raised it with a smirk etched on his face. Kate's mouth flew open "don't you dare!" she suppressed a grin and rolled onto her back, batting his hand away. "Awe come one… you might enjoy it" he said grinning at her. Kate giggled and rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'm sure I would, being spanked by you would be the best time of my life!" she said sarcastically, Sawyer gave her a sultry smile and ran his gaze over her body, he leaned down just centimetres away from her face "Of course it will be… you just don't know it yet" he gave her a lop sided grin and kissed her lightly. Kate smiled up at him and whispered "You are amazing James" He tilted his head and replied back in a lust filled whisper "I know… but you're meant to say that when I'm in between yer legs baby"

Kate giggled and a slight blush swept across her face. She rolled her eyes and played with the hair on the back of his neck "You think you're a gift from god, don't you?" Sawyer smiled down at her "I believe we've had this conversation before… and as I've said before, it's the females that say it" he winked at her; Kate gave him a glare "Well I think otherwise _Mister Ford…"_ She pushed his chest so that he fell onto his back beside her; she moved on top of him and kissed him passionately. As he was getting into the kiss she pulled away and smirked at him "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired so I'm going to sleep okay?" She rolled off of him and quickly got under the covers, Sawyer sat for a few moments in silence then mutely laughed and faked a yawn "well, looks like I'm tired too…" he kicked off his boots and slipped under the covers with her and pulled her back against his chest. A while later he could hear her breathing even out, letting him know that she was asleep, he closed his eyes and not long after he fell asleep as well.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer got jolted out of his sleep when he felt someone push his shoulder hard "Oh good, you're awake!" Kate said smirking. He groaned and opened his eyes "I was havin a good dream there" Kate laughed and kissed his cheek "well you have to get up… my dad'll be home soon" Sawyer grinned "why? What's he gonna do?" Kate rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly "for one: he'll kick your ass and two: he'll freak out that we ditched school" Sawyer gave her a strange look "What? He will… he has army training" Sawyer smirked "Okay then… lets go out somewhere?" Kate smiled and nodded "Okay… but I'll have to shower and get changed first" Sawyer crossed his arms behind his head and raised his eyebrow "how about I join ya?" Kate glared at him "No I don't think so… just stay here… I won't be long" She picked up clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes Kate came back into the room in clean clothes and her hair tied back into a messy bun "So… where we going?" Sawyer finished lacing up his boots and replied "Aint to bothered… you wanna go anywhere?" Kate shook her head and pulled him up from the bed "Well, let's just go out and see where we end up" he took her hand in his and walked out of the room. "Is there any plans for this weekend?" Sawyer asked as Kate locked the front door; she turned around and scrunched her nose up "Nope, no one has come up with anything solid yet… but I think Juliet said something along the lines of going to the movies" Kate slipped her hand in his and he replied "Cool… might be good, nice an dark" Sawyer winked at her and smirked at her expression "You're such a pervert! I'm not having sex with you in the movies!"

Sawyer gasped in faux shock "Katherine Austen! I said it was dark… never mentioned anything about sex… and you call me the pervert" Kate blushed and avoided his eyes "well, you know what…" he tipped her chin up "What?" Kate glared at him "just… shut up James" Sawyer grinned and kissed her lips "You seem to say 'shut up' a lot to me" Kate stared blankly at him "Now, let's go my little pervert" Kate stood back and rolled her eyes. Sawyer gave her a deep dimpled smile and pulled at her hand as he walked her down to his car. They got in and drove off to Sawyers house so he could put his school stuff back in before they headed out to Juliet's.

----------------------------------------------


	14. Tonight

**Thanks for the reviews:)  
This will be my last chapter for a while lol, so have fun and review please :)! They make me happy.  
Ps. Go have a read at 'My Only One' it's a jacket oneshot I wrote yesterday. x**

----------------------------------------------

"So… just go to the movies then?" Shannon said glancing around at everyone, they all shrugged and nodded. Reading through the show times Shannon added "We can either go at 18:45 or 21:05… so what one?" Thinking for a moment Jack replied "21:05, later showings are better… not too many people their… especially children" Sawyer smiled and nodded "Yeah… gives us more time ta get there and get stuff" Everyone agreed with a nod of their head. Shannon was in between Sayid's legs with his arms wrapped around her; she smiled up at him and kissed him softly. Sayid laced his fingers through Shannon's and squeezed lightly, _I'm so lucky_ he thought. He placed his head on her shoulder as they both looked through the pamphlet from the cinema, reading at the reviews of some of the films showing.

"Juliet… is it okay if I get a drink?" Kate asked politely, Juliet smiled and said "yeah, go help yourself" Kate stood up and went into the kitchen, pulling a tumbler down and some coke from the fridge, she poured herself a glass and downed half its contents. A few minutes later Shannon came in and said worryingly "You okay because you seem a little out of it?" Kate took another sip of her juice and smiled weakly "Yeah, I'm fine" Shannon stared at her waiting for a decent answer, Kate sighed and said "Shan, I'm fine… seriously… but I'll tell you later when we're by ourselves okay?" Shannon nodded lightly "Okay, just a bit worried though" Kate smiled, pulled her into a hug and said "Yeah, I know" Shannon squeezed her tightly for a moment and laughed.

"Sticks, you trying ta steal my girlfriend?!" Sawyer said smirking at her. Shannon smiled widely and replied "Of course I am… and Kate can't resist me anyways." Sawyer's smirk shifted to one side and he cocked his eyebrow "Really… well this is even better, how about we ditch the movies and have some _fun_" his accent got deeper as he finished the sentence. A deep red colour flushed over Shannon's cheeks and Kate glared at him. Sawyer swaggered over to them leaning closely to their faces "Awe come on, it'll be good" he whispered. Kate smiled and got closer to his mouth and said "Not a chance in hell" Then she pulled away as he was ready to kiss her. Shannon giggled and Kate smirked, raising her hands up. Sawyer rolled his eyes and said "Okay okay… just ta let ya know, we're leavin the now… so come on" He spun around and headed for his car, followed by Kate and Shannon.

Sayid and Shannon chose to go in Jack's car with Juliet, so Kate climbed into the passenger seat of Sawyers car and waited for him to follow the others. She glanced out the window watching the dark sky and black clouds depress the bright scenery. Sawyer glanced over to Kate, she was staring quietly out the window, he sighed and said "Y'okay freckles?" Kate smiled and shifted position to face him and replied "Yeah, I'm good…" Sawyer nodded "So what did sticks want?" Kate sighed "she suspects something's wrong with me" Sawyer nodded and replied "You tell her?" Kate shook her head "Nope… but I will later, when were alone" Sawyer gingerly smiled at her. Kate sat back on the seat and sighed, looking at the streets ahead of her. Sawyer removed his right hand from the steering wheel and placed it over Kate's squeezing it gently causing Kate to smile at him.

----------------------------------------------

Arriving at the movies, they all ran inside as the rain decided to pour down in heavy sheets. Stepping inside of the warm building the girls ran to the toilets to see what damage had occurred. Shannon patted down her gently soaked hair and grimaced, she went over to the hand dryer and moved the nozzle to face upwards and turned it on. Juliet watched Shannon from the mirror and laughed "What are you doing?" Shannon took a comb out of her purse and ran it through her hair as the dryer attempted to dry her hair "I'm getting my hair dried before it goes all afro on me" Kate laughed along with Juliet and retightened the messy bun she had.

Juliet tied half her hair back as it was already starting to curl from the rain, she sighed and said "I hate the rain, its so annoying" Kate smiled and replied "I love the rain." Both Juliet and Shannon spun around to her and stared at her in playful shock, Kate shrugged her shoulders and laughed at their reaction. Juliet said "the rain can be okay… when you're inside a warm house, wrapped up warm" Shannon grinned at her and said "Don't you mean _wrapped up in Jack's arms_?" Juliet rolled her eyes and replied "Well, yeah that too" Kate giggled and wiped the rainwater from her face with a paper towel. Once they had checked themselves over and tidied up the mess from the weather, they smiled to each other and left the toilets.

They rejoined the boys and bought their preferred junk food. Heading towards the screen their movie was on; Kate spotted Charlie and Claire walking towards another room, hand in hand. Claire noticed Kate and grinned widely at her as she waved at them shyly as they went through one of the doors. Noticing the hall was partially empty; they all headed towards the back and found six seats. Shannon and Sayid sat next to each other as did Jack and Juliet but when Sawyer sat beside Kate, Kate playfully rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Oh No! Not you… cant you sit somewhere else?" Sawyer cocked his eyebrow and said smirking "Sure can peaches… some girl down there was checkin me out… how bout I get comfy with her?!" Kate glared at him and laughed. Sawyer looked shocked "What? Any girl would _love_ to get comfy with me" Kate rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, she got closer and whispered "Tough luck for them… your mine" She smirked and kissed him playfully.

Sawyer smirked back at her and nodded smugly. Half way during the movie Kate got bored and excused herself as she went to the toilets. She went to the toilets at the back corner, which were small and usually never used. She walked in quietly and headed for a cubicle when she heard laboured breathing, she scrunched her eyebrows together and then she realised what the cause was. Kate sniggered silently at her discovery and locked the door quietly, a few minutes later she heard two people moan and groan loudly followed by zips being pulled up and someone standing back on the floor. "That was great babe" she heard and recognised the voice to be Colleen's. Kate flushed the toilet to let the two people a few cubicles down know that they weren't alone. Kate unlocked the door and opened it a fraction as two people walked past. The two people were Colleen and Tom; Kate glared at him and watched as Colleen left the toilets leaving a smug looking Tom leaning against the sinks.

Kate walked out of the cubicle shooting death glares at Tom. He smirked at her and said "Well Hey Katie, nice to see you here" Kate ignored him and washed her hands and walked over to the hand dryers. Tom casually followed her over and trapped her in by placing his hands either side of her head. Kate rolled her eyes and said "Nice Cast" nodding towards his broken arm. Tom glared at her and replied "You're such a bitch, d'you know that?" Kate laughed and said "Whatever." Tom got closer to her and said very lightly in her ear "Katie, I could go for another round, so why don't you get in that stall and open your legs" Kate licked her bottom lip and replied sweetly "How about no" Tom looked away for a second then pressed himself against Kate, to trap her in even more and whispered "Come on Katie, you know you want me to fuck you right here, right now"

Kate stared at him stony faced and said harshly "and why would I want to fuck_ you_ Tom?" He said back just as harsh "So you'd rather fuck a hillbilly like Sawyer? Instead of this" he waved his hand down his profile. Kate burst out laughing and said "You really do think your something don't you?!" Tom squared his jaw and replied "I don't think… I Know" Kate rolled her eyes and pushed him, putting space between them. As she started to walk away Tom grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards the end cubicle. Kate spun around and hooked him forcefully on the eye causing him to stumble backwards and fall whilst caressing the tender eye. She was surprised at herself, she didn't realise how strong she was and neither did Tom, he lay on the floor wide eyed and open mouthed, horrified that a girl had floored him. Kate laughed at him and said "Nice to see you again Tom" she gave him a sarcastic wave and walked out of the toilets.

A grin of self satisfaction was plastered on her face as she sat back down on the chair beside Sawyer. He glanced at her and stared at her like she was crazy "What you smilin bout?" Kate leaned over to him and said "Saw Tom… and he asked me to have sex with him" He glared at her and said "You didn't did you?" Kate laughed and said "No… I hooked him… and he fell to the floor" Sawyer bit his bottom lip and started laughing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him and whispered "That's my girl" Kate laughed and placed her head on his shoulder. After the movie had finished they all separated and got drove home. Sawyer stopped outside of Kate's house and smiled, Shannon said "Thanks Sawyer" and got out, waiting for Kate. Kate smiled "Thank you James… for being amazing… and making me smile today" Sawyer tilted his head and leaned closer saying "No bother Freckles" She leaned closer as well and caught his lips in hers.

----------------------------------------------

Shannon followed Kate up into her room and sat cross legged on her bed. Kate hung her jacket up and smiled at Shannon. Shannon raised her eyebrow and said "So you gonna tell me what's up Kate, because I'm dying to know" Kate rolled her eyes and sat beside Shannon with a weak smile on her face "uh… I… I had to take a pregnancy test this morning" Kate said avoiding Shannon's eyes, Shannon gasped at her "Oh My God Kate! Are you pregnant?!?" Kate's eyes flew open and she replied "Keep your voice down! …And no… I'm not, just a false alarm" Shannon sat against the wall, calming herself down and she said "Oh My God… no wonder you didn't come into school today" Kate smiled and nodded her head. Shannon stayed quiet for a moment then added "I take it you've told Sawyer?" Kate wrapped her arms around her self and replied "Yeah, he ditched to come see me…" Shannon nodded and said "it must've went over well if you's are still attached at the lips" she winked at Kate.

Kate laughed and fixed her hair "Yeah, he was pretty cool about it… actually he was amazing about it…" Shannon nodded and replied "cool, that's quite a shock though" Kate smiled and replied "I know… but he was so nice…" she took a breath and squealed happily "I actually do love him" Shannon grinned and pulled Kate into a hug causing the both of them to giggle. Shannon sat back up and smirked at Kate "so basically in the past week you's have been going at it like rabbits?!" Kate's mouth fell open and Shannon laughed and added "take it he's good then?" Kate ran a hand down her warm face and said "No actually… we've only had sex twice" Shannon laughed and nodded "well, at least your getting some… me and Sayid haven't done anything" Kate rolled her eyes and replied "What's everyone fascination with sex anyways?"

Shannon shrugged and said "must be good" she looked away and Kate stared at her for a second and said in surprise "You're a virgin?" Shannon looked at her and quickly glanced away. Kate said "No offence Shan… but the way you talk sounds like you aren't" Shannon smiled weakly and replied "Yeah, cause everyone talks about it… and it makes me feel left out sometimes, so I don't say much either way" Kate nodded and Shannon said "sometimes I just want to get it by with, so at least I know what its like" Kate put her arm over Shannon's shoulder and said "you would regret it… and if you wait, when it does happen it will be special" Shannon smiled and said "yeah, I suppose you're right, thanks Kate" Kate slid her other arm around and hugged her tightly "No bother Shan"

Shannon sat back and sighed happily, she glanced at the clock and said "I must get going before Boone organizes a search party for me" Kate laughed and stood up "Boone really looks out for you doesn't he?" Shannon nodded and replied "Yeah, he wants to make sure I'm okay and that nothing happens to me… I actually really appreciate that he cares so much" They both smiled and walked down the stairs. Shannon waved to Kate's dad who was sitting on a chair "Bye Sam" he smiled and said _goodbye_ to her as well. Kate stood at her door and Shannon stepped outside and said "Well… see you tomorrow Kate, night" She hugged Kate tight and walked over to her house; Kate locked the door and sat on the sofa across from her dad.

"Did you have a good time tonight Katie?" Sam asked, Kate smiled and nodded "Yeah, we went to the movies" Sam smiled and looked back at the paper he was reading and said "So, when will I properly meet James, Katie?" Kate stared at her father "What?!" Sam looked up from his paper and smiled "Well… I would like to meet James properly, see if he's a nice young man" Kate nodded and said "Okay… I'll ask him if he can come by in the next few weeks" Sam nodded "Okay Katie… let me know so I can prepare something nice" Kate's eyes peeled open and she said "Prepare? Oh My God… you're not planning a dinner date are you?!" He nodded and smiled sweetly "Why is there something wrong with that plan?"

Kate shook her head and sighed "Of course not Daddy" she got up from the sofa and said _goodnight_ as she headed up to her room. Kate shut the door of her room and sighed loudly, "this is going to be embarrassing" she murmured, _hopefully he wont interrogate James _she laughed at the vision created in her head. She slowly walked over to her bed, she climbed underneath the covers and closed her eyes, rolling over and getting into a comfortable position to try and fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------


	15. For The Girl

**Hey :)! Im back! My holidays were good… except the 9 hour delay at Prestwick :(  
But anyways. Here is the next chapter, its quite long to make up for the delay! oh and this chapter is a bit on the sexual side, so... I'm just warning you the now :)  
And Thanks for the reviews :)!!  
So have fun and review please :)! x**

----------------------------------------------

Her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck as her tongue massaged his. Butterflies fluttered away happily in her stomach making her smile against his mouth. Sawyer broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, inhaling large amounts of air. Kate's eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly at Sawyer, he tightened his grip around her waist and grinned at her. They moved a few steps back and sat on the low wall that surrounded the parking lot of the mall, Kate smiled up at him and said "James, I have to ask you something" Sawyer tipped his head at her and she sighed deeply, looking away from him saying quickly "My dad wants you over sometime… for dinner" Sawyer laughed and pulled her closer "That aint my type of thing sweetcheeks" Kate glanced at him and gave him an _i-know-it-isnt_ look "he'll keep asking me till you do come over… I think it's a bad idea though"

Sawyer scrunched his eyebrows together and gave her a hard glare "why? Am I not respectable enough for daddy? Is that how it is? Too redneck for him" Kate's eyes flew open and her heart rate sped up, she stared at him for a few moments and saw a cheeky glint in his eye, she sighed in relief and whacked his arm "Shut up! I was worried there" Sawyer chuckled and lowered his head, still smiling. Once Kate's pulse returned to normal she turned her head to get closer to his and said "Because, you don't know daddy that well… he'll strap you to a lie detector machine and ask you all sorts of questions or something… he just worries a bit too much about me" Sawyers eyes moved to hers and he smirked "Awe! Scared incase I tell him the wrong thing? Put yer little angel act in jeopardy" Kate rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

Sawyer's had went up and caressed her cheek lightly as he turned her head to face his, he leaned over and kissed her quickly and whispered "ta prove ya wrong, I'll go… and ya never know… he might even love me" Kate gave him a sarcastic smile and laughed "So when are you free to come over?" Sawyer leaned back and brought his hand up to stroke his chin, pretending to think hard "hmmmm… well let me see, Thursday's good for me" he smiled at her sweetly; Kate groaned and replied "This Thursday? I want to try and keep this off for as long as possible though…" Sawyer raised his eyebrow and said "the quicker its by with, the quicker I can get all yer thoughts back on my sexy body" Kates eyes tightened and she gave him a mocking look "Yeah, all I can think about is that body of yours and how I want it _now_" Sawyer cocked his eyebrow and smirked "That's more like it freckles… how about I be a gentleman and give ya what ya want" his accent deepened and he pulled her flush against his body. Kate smiled and moved her head so her lips were just millimetres away from his "I don't think so" she smirked at his saddened look and pulled him up from the wall.

----------------------------------------------

The wind had started to pick up bringing an icy chill along with it; Sawyer draped his arm over Kate's shoulder pulling her closer, to warm the both of them up. They were walking up the path that led into the 'high society' housing, where most of the town's surgeons, general practitioners and lawyers lived. It wasn't as cold here as the houses here were like mini-mansions and had double garages, so it kept the wind down. Sawyer pushed open the large iron gate and walked up the path to Jack's house; Jack's father was a surgeon and his mom a lawyer, even though he was extremely rich, he chose to act like a normal teenager. Kate pushed the large doorbell with her hand as her fingers were frozen.

A few minutes later a middle aged, well dressed woman with perfect hair and makeup opened the door and smiled warmly at the pair of them. "Hi Mrs Shephard… is Jack home?" Sawyer said kindly, the woman nodded and pulled the door back further "Yes he is James, Jack and Juliet are in his room… so just go ahead upstairs and get them" They quickly entered the house, they shuffled off there jackets and followed Margo to the small room that held guests coats. Kate rubbed her hands to get the warmth back in them, the heat from the house was helping a lot as well, Sawyer smiled at her and took her hand as they headed for the staircase. Upon reaching the second floor, they heard loud music coming from on of the rooms at the end of the hall… deciding they would try that room first, they walked down to the door and knocked lightly before entering the room.

Kate entered the room first and stopped abruptly causing Sawyer to walk straight into her back. Both of there mouths flew open in shock, a slight smile playing on their lips because of the scene in front of them. Juliet was lying on Jack's bed, legs open, half naked and Jack had his head between her legs. Juliet slowly opened her eyes… and caught them standing at the door out of the corner of her eye and she screamed, slapping Jack's head to let him know they weren't alone. Juliet grabbed the covers and threw them over herself as Jack propelled himself off of the bed and stood there with red plastered across his face. The four of them stayed in silence, just moving their eyes to each other not really knowing what to say. Sawyer cleared his throat and said "bad time? Maybe me an freckles should come back some other time… but I gotta say Well Done Jacko"

Jack turned a deeper shade of red "Shut up Sawyer" Sawyer winked at Juliet and gave her a deep grin "You too Blondie… never expected that from you" Juliet glared at her cousin, her cheeks slowly darkening to a red colour, she moved slightly up on the bed pulling the covers closer "What you doing here James?" Sawyer smiled and leaned against the wall "well Jules, thought we'd come an see what's goin down tonight… but I guess you's have other things in mind" he smirked again, and Jack glared at him and walked into his bathroom. Juliet slipped off the bed, covers wrapped around her body, looking for her skirt and panties. Kate stayed in the doorway, not knowing if she should move or not… she was just as red as Jack and Juliet were. Sawyer looked over at Kate and winked at her, she smiled weakly as he pulled her over to him, and he moved her in front of him, in between his legs.

Sawyer slid his hands around Kate's stomach; his fingers stroked the skin under her t-shirt lightly and he lay his chin on her shoulder "So… any plans for tonight?" he asked in general, Jack walked out of his bathroom and thrown himself onto his bed, he propped his elbow up and lent his head on his hand "My dad asked me and Juliet to go to a work party with him and mom… we'd rather not go but he's kind of making us" Jack looked annoyed, Sawyer smirked and licked his bottom lip "Well, have fun then…" Jack smiled sarcastically, flashing two fingers at him. Kate bit her bottom lip and laughed, she glanced around at Sawyer who was mirroring Jack's sarcastic look. "Try to have a good time Jack, might not be as bad as you think… I better go, got to go and get some things." Kate said smiling at Jack. Jack smiled back and waved at her saying a polite _goodbye_.

Kate and Sawyer stepped into the mall more-or-less soaked; on there walk from Jack's house the rain had began to fall lightly then gradually built up and came down hard. Sawyer shook his head, letting the raindrops fly from the ends of his hair; Kate squealed and pushed his shoulder "Hey! You're getting me wet" she exclaimed, Sawyer stopped what he was doing and smiled seductively at her replying "Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow, his dimples on full show. Kate gave him a look of disgust and she said "Do you try to be a pig… or does it come naturally?" Sawyer wrapped his arm around her waist and said "everythin with me is natural baby… should know that by now" Kate rolled her eyes at him and said playfully "Just wait a few years, then everything might not be so natural" she tipped her head towards his crotch, Sawyer glared at her "Hardy Har har… lets just go" Kate giggled at him and went in the direction of the drug store.

----------------------------------------------

When Thursday came by Kate was a nervous wreck, she had went over things to talk about, decent answers and the mannerisms that Sawyer had to carry out. Sawyer in the meanwhile was only dreading it because if he messed up- he wasn't too worried about Kate's dad, he was more worried about how Kate would act if he did mess up… would that mean no sex for a long time? He grimaced at the idea and laughed as Kate was barking out more orders for the dinner tonight. Kate sighed and sat back down against the wall, it was lunchtime and as it was raining they stayed inside but chose to find a quiet hall, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the students. "Remember, memorize everything you say… he might try to trick you out!" Kate said staring at Sawyer forcefully; Sawyer rolled his eyes and replied "Why would he trick me out freckles? He want ta see if im Army material or something?"

Kate closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them, she placed her hand on his chin, holding his head in place and she said "because, he wants to protect me… he's heard too many daughter-horror stories… he doesn't want me pregnant" she gave Sawyer a look which caused him to laugh "What! I'm serious, that's why I'm glad he didn't check the trashcan last week, he would castrate you!" Sawyer rolled his eyes and replied "got it, no hints towards sex, no swearing, no mention of alcohol and I've to keep a distance from you" Kate nodded and added "and don't kiss me in front of him… if you do, do it on my cheek… make you look old fashioned or something" Sawyer glared at her and sighed "Kay… but you better make it up to me later tonight! I mean it" Kate smiled at him and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. After the dinner Kate had decided to stay with Sawyer as that Friday was a day off from school… but she told him that she was staying at Juliet's.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer let out a deep breath and waited for a moment before he knocked the door. He was wearing casual clothes, nothing too over the top but just right for an occasion such as this, his hair was styled away from his face and he had gotten rid of the little stubble he had… all at the request of Kate. He smiled, must mean a lot to her, she must really want this to go well. A few moments later the door swung open revealing a prim and proper Kate, she was wearing a neat knee length skirt with flat shoes and a white blouse to go with it, her hair pulled away from her face with clips, it was a different look but he still found her highly attractive, he smiled and said "Nice little skirt you got on there" Kate smiled quickly and shot him a warning glare. Sawyer raised his hands up in silent defeat and laughed. Kate nodded for him to come in, so he followed her into the house.

Now that he was here, he was feeling slightly nervous… all week he had been cool about it and thought nothing of it but watching Kate shift nervously and then her father walking in- Authority radiating from him- the bad butterflies were on overdrive in his stomach. Sam marched over to Sawyer and extended his hand towards him, Sawyer smiled and shook his hand "Good evening Mr. Austen" Sam smiled and let go of his hand "You can call me Sam if you wish James" Sawyer smiled and nodded his head politely. Kate was watching the exchange, her fingers tapping away. "Dinner shall be ready in around ten minutes… I'll call you when it's ready" Sam said sweetly as he marched back into the kitchen. Kate smiled up at Sawyer and said "You look nice by the way… different" Sawyer rolled his eyes playfully "Yeah well, I'm dyin ta mess up my hair… its too neat like this"

Kate smiled seductively at him and whispered "just wait till later then" Sawyer smirked and began to walk over to her when they heard Sam calling on them as dinner was ready. Sawyer swung his arm to his side with a smile on his face, to let Kate walk into the dining room first. Sam was preparing to hand out the dinner when Sawyer stood up and asked "Would you like me ta help with that?" Sam smiled and replied "Why thank you James, you're a kind young man" Sawyer smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Kate who just rolled her eyes. Once everything was handed out the men took their seats and began to eat their dinner. Sam looked up from his dinner and addressed Sawyer "Well James… have you got any plans for after school?" Sawyer paused for a moment and said "Haven't gave it much thought, there's a few things am interested in" Sam nodded and took another bite of his meal.

"What might those things be?" Sawyer smiled and replied "I quite like playin guitar, but I aint really wantin ta do that for a career… other than that either writing or mechanics" Kate smiled watching the two of them getting along "Ever thought of the Army James? Quite good mechanics courses and careers there" Sawyer shrugged "never really thought of that…" Sam laughed "keep it in mind, it's a good opportunity" Sawyer nodded and glanced at Kate, who was smiling at him. A peaceful silence passed over the meal for a while leaving them all in there thoughts. Sam was processing all the thoughts that surrounded Sawyer, he decided that he liked the boy but felt there was more to him, he was good looking and had charm, he didn't want him to break his daughters heart. Sam could sense the looks that were being passed between his daughter and the boy, once he swallowed another bite of his food he spoke up.

"James, exactly how long have you known Katie for?" Sawyer looked at Kate, then back at Sam "hmm… we met at the end of August" Sam nodded and smiled "That's nice, by the way that's a nice car you have" Sawyer smiled Proudly "Thanks" Kate lightly smiled, she loved the way he genuinely smiled, his dimples came on show and his face lit up… was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "No tickets or anything?" Sam asked. Finishing off his meal Sawyer sat back and said "Nope, I try ta keep on the good side of the law sir" Sam sat back in his car also "That's good… just want to keep my daughter safe" Sawyer smiled gingerly and Kate added in "Of course I'll be safe daddy, no need to worry" Sawyer gave Kate a slight thankful smile. Sam glanced between the both of them and said "Of course Katie" and he stood up, picking up the plate he was using, as did the other two.

Placing all there cutlery in the dishwasher they headed towards the living room. "Katie, I'll drop you off at Juliet's house okay?" Sam said eyeing the both of them. Kate froze for a second and smiled "Okay daddy that would be nice… I've to be at her house at 8, so if you'll excuse me I'll go get my things" Kate and Sawyer stood up and he leaned over and kissed her cheek "See ya sometime soon kay?" Kate smiled and said "Yeah, see you" Sam stood up and shook Sawyers hand as he left. Kate went up to her room and collected her things, texting Juliet to let her know she'd need her in the plan after all. Once she had all her things, she changed into something less formal and headed down to the car where her dad was waiting for her. The drive was mostly quiet, before they reached Juliet's Sam said "James is a nice boy Katie" Kate smiled at her father and replied happily "Yeah, he's quite amazing" Sam smiled at the look of her face as she spoke, he could tell that she really like him and from what he seen earlier- Sawyer liked her too.

----------------------------------------------

Kate waved goodbye to her dad and entered Juliet's house, Juliet smiled at her "So, you're not going to tell him you're staying at James'?" Kate looked at her as if she was stupid "No! He'd castrate James and send me to a convent or something" Juliet laughed and said "Why? You could just be staying for innocent reasons" Kate rolled her eyes and laughed "yeah, not every stays with there boyfriend just for sexual reasons" Juliet cocked her eyebrow before saying sweetly "You say that now… but you never know…" Kate glared playfully at her "just because you open your legs every chance you get doesn't mean I do" Juliet grinned and pushed her shoulder "take it James hasn't eaten you out then" Kate's shocked expression made Juliet laugh really loud "Ask him…" Kate closed her eyes and laughed whilst shaking her head.

A honking noise made them look towards the window, glancing outside Kate saw Sawyers car sitting at the end of the driveway. "See you later Jules…" Kate said walking out of the door, Juliet grinned and replied "Have a good night Kate" Kate glared at her as she waved goodbye. Throwing her bag into the backseat of Sawyers car, she climbed into the front passenger seat and smiled at Sawyer "guess you were right… he likes you" Sawyer smirked and said "see, told ya" he leaned over and kissed her lightly, his tongue slid over her bottom lip making her open her mouth, accepting his tongue. Their tongues battled for a few moments as Sawyer pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "Let's go freckles" he said as he started the car up.

Some time later they were lying on his bed flicking through the movie channels; eventually they left it on the horror channel where House of Wax was playing. Sawyer was only in his jeans, his arms linked behind his head with Kate's arm over his stomach and her head on his chest. Kate was stroking his stomach lightly; she placed a feather light kiss on his chest, Sawyer smirked down at her "What?" Kate licked her bottom lip and smiled "…Nothing" Sawyer picked up the remote control and started to flick through the channels, he landed on the 'adult channels'. Kate closed her eyes and laughed "can't believe you paid for the porny channels" Sawyer grinned and replied "And why not?" Kate rolled her eyes and Sawyer rolled them over till she was underneath him "Now this is better" He smirked down at her and kissed her deeply, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

As things started to heat up Sawyer reached for the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily as he dropped it on the floor. Kate's hands slid down his back and around his waist till they came to the zip of his jeans, she fumbled with the button and zipped down the fly. Hooking her fingers through the loops in his jeans, she pulled his them down hastily and he kicked them off as they reached the bottom of his thighs. Sawyer rolled them over again so Kate was on top, his mouth travelled from her lips to her neck, placing wet kisses in a line downwards. His hands went to her jeans and pulled them down over her backside and pushed them down her thighs, Kate kneeled up slightly and helped him to push them down off of her.

Sawyer pushed her off of him so she landed on her back and he rolled onto his side. He kissed her again but very lightly and his hand slid across her stomach and down and under her panties, he stroked her causing her to moan. The pleasure that had swept across her face made him even harder, she looked beautiful like that. Sawyer smiled and whispered _Kate_, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed her affectionately. He removed his hand from between her legs and took off her bra; Kate's hands went to his boxers and slowly pulled them down. In between kisses Kate whispered "James… have you got a condom?" Kissing her again lightly he rolled over to his bedside cabinet. Kate got rid of her panties as she heard the tearing of the wrapper.

Sawyer grabbed the back of her head lightly, pulling her face towards his. Kate kissed him forcefully, pushing her tongue inside his mouth to battle with his. Sawyer used his knee to open her legs slightly urging her to open them further; when she did he lay in between them. He placed his self at her entrance and as he slid into her he whispered _I love you_, Kate looked into his eyes and whimpered back "I love you too" he began to thrust into her slowly. Kate's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned lightly, Sawyer groaned as he kissed her passionately. His thrusting increased causing the both of them to moan in pleasure, Kate brought her knees up and slid one of her legs around the bottom of his back. As Kate's orgasm peeked, Sawyer thrust even faster to find his own release.

Sawyer slumped on top of Kate, letting his breathing to get back to normal, he swept away some of the hair that was stuck to Kate's forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Kate nuzzled her nose against his and smiled sweetly at him, she leaned up and kissed him playfully a few times "I gotta pee…" Sawyer said, Kate scrunched up her nose and laughed "that is so romantic" she kissed him again and he pulled out of her and walked towards the bathroom. Kate smiled and fixed her hair, pulling back the other strands that were stuck to her face, the cool breeze that had swept into the room made her shiver slightly and she got under the covers pulling them up around her neck.

Sawyer casually sauntered back into the room, still naked "Awe… Why ya under the covers?! There blocking my view of your sexy body" he winked at her and she laughed "because It's cold in here… that's why" he got underneath the covers with her and pulled her closer. "Well, I think I can solve that problem" he whispered close to her ear, Kate giggled and kissed his neck. She yawned and placed her head on the pillow underneath his chin, Sawyer kissed the top of her head and laid his hand on her hip "Goodnight James" Kate whispered placing another kiss on his neck, Sawyer yawned as well "Yeah g'night freckles" his hand stroked her hip lightly as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

----------------------------------------------


	16. Christmas Time

**:) hey!  
Thanks for the reviews:)  
I've got a rough idea how this will end, sadly (joke) it will end in the next few chapters. :) so have fun x **

----------------------------------------------

Kate peeled open her eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep that was still there, she stretched up and arched her back making it crack. Groaning she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. It was the last day of school before Christmas Vacation, school was finishing quite late this year… was the 22nd of December and she couldn't be bothered with school. She walked zombified towards the bathroom for a quick shower to wake her up, jumping in the shower; she spent ten minutes inside and jumped back out quickly drying herself and wrapping a towel around her body. Kate yawned and raided her closet for something to wear, eventually deciding on a pair of jeans and a thick sweater; she got changed and fixed her hair. Once she was fully ready she sauntered down into the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

Pouring the dark liquid into a heatproof disposable container, she added some sugar and milk before sealing the lid on and she grabbed her jacket and scarf, wrapping up warmly as snow had lightly begun to fall. Locking up the house she waited by the mailbox for Shannon to appear from her house. Five minutes later Shannon came galloping out of the house and went straight for Kate and grabbed her quickly as she pulled her away. Shannon looked sad, her eyes were puffy and she had faint mascara marks on her face that looked as if she had tried to get rid of them. Once they were a little bit away from their houses Kate pulled on Shannon's arm to get her to stop, Kate gave Shannon a worried look "What's up Shan?" Shannon sighed and smiled weakly "Kate, I'll tell you in school… bit to cold out here to go into depth" Kate nodded and smiled "Sure" looking at Shannon once more to see if she was okay, they headed towards school at a fast pace.

Once they arrived in school they headed for the Gymnasium Building as that wasn't as frequently used in the morning than the main school building. Entering the building, they headed towards the girls locker room and sat beside a radiator that was on full blast. Shannon rubbed her hands together and blew into them, she smiled weakly at Kate, which quickly fell and became a frown "…things haven't been so good at home lately… Dad and Sabrina have been fighting about some things and its just so tense being in the house" she took a breath "You know how Sabrina doesn't really like me that much? Well dad's been nasty to me lately he keeps saying how it was a mistake that he got custody of me… that he regrets it" tears formed in her eyes and silently began to fall "and this morning he said he couldn't wait till he could throw me out of the house, that everything would return to normal when I leave"

Kate felt like crying too, she hated watching people cry… especially when she cared for them like crazy. She wrapped her arms around Shannon and pulled her closer "He even tried to get me to move back with mom in Washington, but she's got a new family… and he said _even__she doesn't want you_… I… just" the sentence was cut short as she began to cry hard, her body trembled as the tears fell. Kate grabbed onto her like the world would end if she let go, Kate waited for a moment before saying in an uplifting tone "Don't listen to them, especially Sabrina… come on she's a life size Barbie, if you put something warm close to her she'll melt" Kate petted her hair till she felt Shannon go quiet, Shannon sniffled and wiped away her tear soaked face with the back of her jumper and laughed "Yeah… but I'm grateful for Boone being there… he said that once I'm old enough that we'll go find an apartment and have the best time ever" Kate smiled lightly at her friend.

"I'm sorry for pulling you into this" she said quietly, Kate shook her head and smiled "That's what I'm here for… if you ever need to spill your heart out… I'll be here… forever, you got that?" Shannon smiled gratefully and hugged Kate tightly, whispering "Thank you". Sitting for five minutes till Shannon regained her composure, she let out a sigh and smiled "well… lets go see the boys" Kate grinned and stood up "yeah, let's go". They walked back outside and ran to the main building as the snow was appearing to fall heavier. Shaking the excess snow off of them, their teeth chattered and they laughed, Shannon began to increase her pace as she saw Sayid standing down the hall smiling at her. Kate walked slower as Sawyer wasn't in sight, she wasn't expecting him in anyways, as he never bothers with the last few days before school ends for vacation.

Kate felt someone walk close behind her, she was getting paranoid and she drew her eyes together, slowly turning her head. She saw a tall boy with a black beanie hat on, Kate got her hands ready to grab him and yell his face off when he grabbed her waist and spun her around, planting his mouth on hers. Her natural instinct made her close her eyes but she didn't mind as she recognised the lips and the tongue that was massaging her mouth… It was Sawyer. Kate leaned back and giggled "What's with the hat?" Sawyer grinned and replied "What?! It's cold outside… besides I like it" Kate rolled her eyes and kissed his jaw "I didn't think you would come in today…" Sawyers grin shifted to one side "well… you know… we don't have to stay here freckles…" Kate glanced at him and shook her head "do you ever think of anything else besides sex?" Sawyer pretended to feel shocked and upset; he pouted his lip and said sadly "of course I do"

Kate looked at him with a sweet smile playing on her face; he looked so adorable when he did things like that, she stroked his stubble with her thumbs and she placed a light kiss on his mouth and whispered "You are just so cute!" Sawyer leaned back and glared playfully at her "yeah… whatever" Kate smiled and pulled him along to where Shannon and Sayid were standing. Shannon smiled at Kate and said "We're just going to head out… so… I'll see you later kay?" Kate nodded and hugged Shannon and said "Goodbye". She and Sawyer watched Shannon and Sayid leave the school through the front doors; Sawyer leaned over and whispered in her ear "Mohammed's gettin lucky then?" Kate turned around and glared at him "you may find this hard to believe but not everyone ditches school for sex James" Sawyer raised his hands in surrender and laughed "well… why else would they ditch?"

Kate smiled weakly and said "Shannon's having a rough time… I think she needs her boyfriends shoulder to lean on" Sawyer smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, his hands lightly rubbing the bottom of her back, Kate smiled back and leaned into him. "Do you wanna leave before the bell rings?" Kate murmured against his chest. Sawyer smiled and said "Yeah… let's go freckles" Kate slid her hand into his and linked there fingers together, holding his hand tight as they walked towards his car. Switching on the heating in his car, Sawyer smiled at Kate and said "Where d'ya wanna go peaches?" Kate sat back in the passenger seat and thought for a moment "hmm… let's get some food… then… to your house?" Sawyer smirked and gazed around to her, raising his eyebrow. Kate rolled her eyes and said "Lets just go pervert" Sawyer tipped his head and laughed "Kay then" he started up the car and drove away as the bell had wrung to signal the beginning of school.

----------------------------------------------

Shannon kissed him again lightly and smiled; Sayid looked down at her and said politely "Are you sure Shannon? I don't want it to look as if I took advantage of you" Shannon smiled sweetly "No one would think that of you… and yes… I'm sure" Sayid nodded and kissed her again lightly as they began to strip each others clothes off. Shannon went rigid as he lay in between her legs, he kissed her nose and said "I really do love you" he entered her slowly and thrust ever slower, Shannon bared the pain till it went away and kissed him lightly, letting him know how she felt, feeling the same way towards her, Sayid increased his thrusts and they both began to moan from the pleasure that was being created. A while after, they reached there climax together and Sayid carefully lay on top of Shannon, smiling down at her, he leaned down and kissed her affectionately. This was both of there first time and they both found it extra special as they loved each other deeply.

----------------------------------------------

When Kate arrived home she entered the house and her father greeted her with a hug, handing her a letter "It's from your mom Katie" Kate took the letter and stared at it carefully, she nodded and said "okay… I'll open it later" Sam smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Kate stepped into her room and placed the letter in one of her drawers, the letter gave her a strange vibe, she didn't want to open it incase it would ruin how good the Christmas party was going to be. Sighing deeply, she headed for the shower to prepare to get ready for tonight's event. Glancing at her reflection, Kate smiled and applied some lipgloss, she pouted and laughed- she was wearing a green knee length, halter-dress and green stilettos. Kate used some clips to pin back some of her hair, she had straightened her hair, then curled some of the strands at the front. Sam shouted on her to come down, so she applied some hairspray and headed down the stairs.

Christian Shephard had rented out a function suite in one of the local hotels, every year he organized and hosted a Christmas party for everyone he knew. Sitting back in the car seat Kate glanced out of the window, it had continued to snow all day, so everything had a thick layer of white glistening snow sprinkled on their surface. She smiled, snow was one of the many things she loved as a child, it was fun to play in and looked pretty, some of her best childhood memories included the times she spent playing in the deep, cold snow. She felt the car slow down and come to a halt; they had arrived at the hotel and were sitting in the parking lot. Kate stepped outside and carefully began to walk into the foyer, loud music was drifting through the air from down the hall, once Sam arrived in and they headed towards the hall.

Pushing the doors open, they were blasted by the loud music and the scent of the varieties of alcohol that were being served. Looking around the hall Kate saw a lot of people she didn't know and quickly glancing over to another corner she saw her friends sitting at the circular table which was expensively decorated. Waving goodbye to her dad, she sauntered over to the table and greeted her friends, Sawyer stood up and grinned at her, his gaze slowly traveled up and down her body, he walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace "Lookin good freckles" Kate smiled and replied "You too James" He bent his head down and crushed his lips against hers, Kate kissed him back with as much strength and slid her tongue inside his mouth. A few moments later they heard a loud cough, so they broke apart and glanced in that direction, Shannon was smirking at them.

Shannon waved her hands to let Kate know she wanted her, pulling out of Sawyers embrace she walked with Shannon towards the restrooms. Shannon searched the cubicles and locked the main door, she turned around and smiled widely at Kate, Kate tipped her head at her with a questioning look. Shannon grinned and bit her lip "We did it… earlier today…" Kate smiled at her friend and Shannon continued "it was so special… Oh My God Kate, it really is as good as people say" Kate laughed and hugged Shannon. "Im so happy for you" Kate said smiling. Shannon sighed happily and took out her lipgloss from her clutch bag, she applied some more lipgloss and rubbed her lips together and pouted. Kate done the same as Shannon and grinned at her, linking their arms together Kate said "Lets get back to the party" Shannon nodded and they unlocked the door and went back into the hall.

All the adults were sitting together and all the teenagers and children were sitting on the opposite side, deep in their own conversations. Jack and Juliet were in the corner talking closely and every so often he would lean over and kiss her neck, beside them were Sayid and Shannon… he had his arm wrapped around her waist and they were whispering. Sawyer looked around at them and smirked at Kate, he leaned over and whispered against her ear "looks like everyone got lucky today" Kate closed her eyes and laughed, she whispered back to him "yeah, Christmas cheer maybe?" Sawyer laughed and kissed her ear, nibbling on it lightly. Kate's eyes closed slowly and she sighed happily. The upbeat song that was on had faded out and a slow ballad came on. Kate opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow at him; Sawyer groaned playfully and stood up, pulling her along with him.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and Sawyer wrapped his around her waist, Kate placed her head on his chest and swayed to the music with him. A few other couples joined them on the dance floor, swaying to the slow music. As the song cross faded into another slow song Sawyer felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked around and saw Jack smirking at him "mind if I cut in?" Sawyer groaned and smirked back "sure thing Jacko" Jack slipped his arms around Kate's waist and smiled down at her, Juliet was now dancing with Sayid and Shannon was dancing with Sawyer. "Having a good time?" Jack asked politely, Kate smiled and replied "Yeah, it's been good so far" Jack nodded and pulled her closer. Jack stayed with Kate for the next song, Kate smiled and laughed as he made small talk but a frown slowly appeared on her face when she saw Colleen dancing _very_ close to Sawyer, even though he looked uncomfortable, Kate was still getting worked up; she disliked Colleen on the simple fact that Colleen hated her for no reason.

The song finished and they all headed towards there table, Sawyer pulled Kate onto his lap and he said "so how was the dancin with Jacko?" Kate grinned playfully and whispered "Good grip… comfortable" Sawyer glared at her and chuckled; he leaned over and kissed her lightly. Kate pulled back and eyed him as she said "So… Colleen?" she could feel him sigh and he replied "Yeah, she kinda jumped me" Kate smiled gingerly and looked away. The party lasted for a few hours, many dances were shared and dinner was served. All the teenagers and adults got a glass of wine with their dinner, Sawyer groaned saying that it wasn't enough; Kate laughed and made a sly comment about his habits. Shortly after dinner a short chunky man came in dressed up as Santa Clause presenting all the children with gifts, pictures were taken and games were played. The music became more upbeat and the bass shook the floor, some of the adults who were quite intoxicated swaggered up to the dance floor and danced their heart out, causing quite a few laughs, but eventually most of the guests were all up having a good dance.

As midnight came along Sawyer pulled Kate outside of the hall and they sat down on one of the leather sofas in the foyer. Sawyer took Kate's hand in his and his other hand stroked the top of their linked ones. He looked down shyly and back up to her, Kate glanced at him lovingly. "Uhhh… well…" he stumbled with his words and Kate giggled at his nervous demeanour. Clearing his throat, Sawyer looked up into her eyes and said "…I bought this for you… its okay if you don't like it though…" He pulled out a rectangular box from his pants pocket and handed it to her. Kate eyed the box and slowly opened it; it sprung open and revealed a sparking silver necklace and earrings with deep green stones placed beautifully along them. Kate gasped and her eyes lit up, she slowly looked up to Sawyer's shy looking face, he shifted uncomfortably waiting for her answer. A smile spread across her face and she threw herself into his arms pulling him closer.

Sawyer internally sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around her. "You like it?" he said just above a whisper, Kate nodded and pulled her head back so her face was just in front of his "I love it James…" She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Sawyer laced his fingers through her hair and massaged the back of her head as the kiss deepened. Kate kissed him sweetly and murmured against his lips "I love you James" Sawyer smiled and whispered back "I love you too freckles" Kate slipped out of him embrace and plucked the necklace from the box "Help me put it on" she said turning around and lifting up her hair. Sawyer placed it around her neck and fumbled with the latch, he eventually got it closed and he let his hand fall gently down her back, tracing her spine with his fingers. He placed a feather light kiss on her back and smiled "lets go back in" Kate changed her earrings to the new ones and stood up, extending her hand to Sawyer, he took her hand and they walked back into the hall.

----------------------------------------------

Kate walked into her room and she kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed rubbing her aching feet. She ran her hand over her necklace and she smiled brightly, she loved it, it was gorgeous, carefully taking it off along with the earrings, she placed them back in the box they came in. Kate zipped down the back of her dress and pulled the material around her neck over her head and she let the dress fall to the floor. She stood out from the material and went to get her pyjamas, pulling them on quickly she lay back on her bed and sighed. She lay for a few moments before remembering that she received a letter from her mom, slowly slipping off of her bed, she walked over to the drawer and gripped onto the rectangular envelope. Lying back on her bed she tore open the top and pulled the folded up paper out and began to read it.

_Dear Katherine,_

_How are you sweetie? I miss you… I hope you have a nice Christmas with your daddy. Me and Wayne should have a good time, I got a little bonus in my pay check… so when I see you I'll give you the gift I bought you, its small… but it's the thought that counts right? I hope you've settled in okay in your new house, what's it like? Is your room pretty? I really wished that you'd live closer to me, you're at that age now where I feel I should be giving you advice and helpful tips, so if you come over we should have a girls day out, just have fun and chat about things, that sound lovely Katherine? It would be nice if you could come over in February because January's just too busy at the diner, so I won't have much time off… I really hope you will come over. _

_Katherine, I really didn't want to tell you this through a letter, but I don't want you to find out later on, but I have septicaemia, I am on antibiotics though… so hopefully it should clear up, I should be fine… but I just wanted you to know. So don't worry too much sweetie._

_I love you._

_Diane xx_

Kate tightened her grip on the letter and sighed. Unshed tears were lying in her eyes but she never let them fall, she knew there was a bad aura from this letter, but she never expected her mom to have sepsis. Kate folded up the letter as carefully as she could; she was fumbling because of rage. Even if Wayne had nothing to do with this, Kate was going to blame him anyway, since he walked into their lives he was nothing but trouble. Kate groaned and cursed under her breath, she hated Wayne enough but now that her mom was sick, she hated him even more, he had to be responsible somehow. Kate put the letter back in her drawer; she decided that she would tell her dad after Christmas, even if it was for selfish reasons, Kate didn't want to upset the Christmas happiness that Sam always had.

----------------------------------------------


	17. Be My Valentine

**Heyy :)  
Thank you for the reviews! Seriously I love you guys :)  
Lilly-Petals: thank you so much! I feel so uh-I don't know how to say lol :)  
So its Valentines Day… so that means…yes it's a bit of a M-rated chapter because you cant have a skatey valentines day with some m-ness ;) lol it's a longlong chapter so I expect loads of reviews! …Joke :) you don't have to if you don't want too.  
Have fun and review please! x **

----------------------------------------------

_-December 28__th __-_  
Kate was sitting on the barstool in her kitchen flicking through the TV magazine, seeing what holiday movies was playing so she would know if there were any ones that were good. Sighing, she closed over the magazine and slid it across the countertop. She was still troubled by what her mom had written a few days previously, she wanted to know if she was okay, but the last time she tried to phone her house, it said the phone was disconnected. She tried not to worry, Diane said not too in the letter… she was on antibiotics after all, but Kate was still upset because it could be life threatening. Even though she never kept in touch with her mom all that often, it didn't trump the fact that she was still her mom, that she had cared for her since she was a baby… and still did.

Seeing that the coffee was ready, Kate got up slowly and poured herself a mug full "Katie pour one for me please" her dad's voice rang out as he entered the house, Kate smiled at him and got another mug, pouring more of the scalding liquid inside. Sam shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the hook; he walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kate as he lifted the mug to his lips. Kate sat back down on the barstool and placed the mug down carefully, she didn't know how to bring her moms condition up, would she make light of it? Break down saying it? Or just act normal? Sighing deeply she looked up at Sam, who was looking out of the window at the snow. "Daddy…" she said quietly. Sam moved around so he was facing her and he smiled but seeing her worried face, he walked closer and sat on the seat beside her.

"What is it Katie?" he said placing his hand over hers, Kate smiled weakly at him and said "Mom told me something in that letter… she said she has septicaemia…" Sam nodded sadly and said "You know, septicaemia can be cured… antibiotics are used… so she may be okay" Kate smiled and said "I know… but im still worried, I hate to think of her being Ill and alone there" Sam took a sip of his coffee and replied bitterly "Wayne's there honey" Kates eyes closed into a glare as she said acidicly "Yeah… but I doubt he'll care for her" Even though Sam agreed with Kate, that Wayne only cared for himself, he still had to defend him "Katie, he probably does care" Sam said things like this to reassure himself that he hadn't left his ex-wife in the hands of an uncaring, nasty man, even if she does love him. They both sat back in their seats and sighed deeply, hoping that Diane would get better soon.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer stepped into his kitchen and was greeted with his aunt hugging him tightly. "Happy Birthday James" Sawyer smiled gingerly and walked over to the fridge, taking a large gulp of the cranberry juice that he pulled out. His aunt and uncle stood side by side and smiled at him, his uncle spoke up "James… we didn't know what to get ya, so here's a $500 cheque… now that your eighteen, you get the rights to use the cash your parents left you and here's all the details you need for that" they handed him the cheque and the documents. James smiled and said "Thanks" he glanced over the documents and read them carefully; he was planning to use some money from that for tonight. Sawyer's birthday happened to be on the Fourteen of February- Valentines Day. He never really liked his birthday, so he wanted to treat Kate to a lot tonight.

"Any plans tonight with Kate?" his aunt asked, Sawyer grinned and replied "Of course, told her it was gonna be a surprise… so don't expect me home" His uncle laughed and slapped him on the back "You really are a Ford, boy" Sawyer laughed along. He got up and went upstairs to find all the information he needs to set things up for tonight. He browsed the internet for flower shops and restaurants that delivered, he found the phone number for the hotel he wanted and called them. "Yeah… tonight… one night only, preferable a large suite with a kitchen and dining place… what? Oh ya have penthouse suites? Kay, how much are they? $850? Kay, yeah that'll be fine, Ford… I'll be by later. Thanks" he hung up the phone and smiled, today should be amazing. He jumped into the shower and quickly got ready to go to the bank.

Sawyer arrived at school and grimaced at the red streamers and balloons that were splattered across the school yard; someone had gone overboard and had the time of their lives by the look of it. He got out of his car and headed for the inside of the school, everywhere he looked was couples either hugging or eating the faces of each other, he spotted a bored looking Kate standing picking at her nails whilst Shannon and Sayid made out on her left and Jack and Juliet doing the same on her right. Kate glanced up and saw a smirking Sawyer swagger towards her, she started walking towards him, which increased to a light run and she threw her arms around him, getting as close as she could. "Happy Birthday" she whispered against his ear and a moment later she said "Happy Valentines Day too"

Sawyer smiled and said "Yeah Happy Valentines to you too". He leaned down and kissed her lightly, Kates tongue slid over his bottom lip making him open his mouth, accepting her gentle tongue. Kate smiled at him sweetly as she pulled back and rested her nose against his, leaning over to her bag she pulled out a birthday card and handed it too him "here" she said with a little smile, Sawyer smiled and kissed her again as he slid the card into his backpack. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk towards the others "Still up for tonight freckles?" Kate smiled and replied "Yeah, if you tell me what were doing I could dress properly for the occasion" Sawyer grinned and whispered "doesn't matter what ya wear darlin… your hot no matter what" Kate blushed lightly and nudged his shoulder.

"It's a surprise… so you'll find out, oh and pack for overnight" he smirked at her; Kate eyed him suspiciously and said "Okay…" he chuckled and kissed her temple. "Doing anything special you two?" Kate said to Juliet and Shannon, they both grinned, Juliet said "Jack's taking me to a restaurant" and Shannon said "Movies…" She looked towards Sayid and he winked at her. The guys looked between each other with a smirk, trying to out do the other "What you doing Kate?" Shannon asked. Kate grinned widely and replied "Don't know, it's a surprise" she glanced at Sawyer who was grinning proudly. Jack laughed and said "So, Eighteen? You realise Kate is Jailbait right?" Both Sawyer and Kate glared at Jack, he raised his hands in surrender and laughed loudly, all the rest of them laughed along, feeling the glare coming from the couple.

----------------------------------------------

The clip clop of high heels walking across the cold floor got louder as they slowed down. Sawyer groaned and shut his locker and glanced at Colleen, who was leaning against the locker beside his with a smirk on her face. "Colleen?" he asked with little patience. Colleen leaned over, intentionally giving him a more than needed view of her cleavage "Just came to say Happy Valentines day" Sawyer forced a smile and said "Yeah, well you too" She grinned and got closer to him, she smacked a kiss on his lips and said "See ya later" as she walked past him, she grabbed more than a handful of his jean clad ass. Sawyer groaned impatiently and watched her walk away, she blew him a kiss and strut off, shaking her hips side to side, making her mini skirt sway dangerously up her backside, giving everyone a view of her panties.

Sawyer glared at her back, she was becoming annoying, she hinted at sex at the Christmas party. He would never cheat on Kate, he knew that she didn't deserve anything like that, but Colleen didn't seem to mind that he was in a relationship… she was used to getting what she wanted, as most people wanted her anyway. Sawyer sighed and turned around to go to the cafeteria when he saw Kate at the end of the lockers in that block. She was rigid and looked as if she could breathe fire, he walked cautiously up to her and smiled, he leaned in to kiss her lips but she moved her head and he caught her cheek. Sawyer groaned and said nastily "What? I didn't do anything" Kate sighed and gingerly smiled "It was all her I know" she began to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

Sawyer let go of her arm and lightly rubbed it "Kate, I'd never do anything ta hurt ya" Kate closed her eyes and smiled weakly, she walked into him, so her head was lying on his chest, his arms came around her and pulled her tighter. Kate murmured against his chest "I know… I just got jealous… and she's such a cow, so it will make it worse" Sawyer smiled lightly. Kate placed her hands on his chest and pushed her self off of him slightly, she looked up to his eyes and said "I'm sorry, im being dramatic" she tilted her head and kissed him affectionately. Sawyers arm went around her waist and he smiled down at her "Its okay sweetpea" Kate smiled greatly at his answer. "Let's go get the rest of the lovebirds' kay?" Sawyer said amusingly. Kate laughed and nodded, so they slowly walked towards the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------

"Pick ya up at seven, kay?" Sawyer murmured against Kate's lips. Kate nodded and kissed him again, she squeezed her arms around him and let him go as he got into his car and drove off. Kate's eyes followed his car till it was out of sight; she smiled and walked over to Shannon who was waving goodbye to Sayid. Both of them grinned at each other and began to walk in the direction of their house. "So have you any idea what Sawyer's planning?" Shannon asked with interest. Kate shook her head "He hasn't given me any hints… and I'd rather not know anything, more of a surprise… and I wouldn't waste my time trying to guess" Shannon smiled and said "So… do you think it will something completely, utterly amazing?" Kate laughed and replied mockingly "Anything he does will be completely, utterly amazing" Shannon rolled her eyes and pushed Kate's shoulder. Kate whacked away Shannon's arm and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Think you'll have an amazing night?" Kate asked her, Shannon smiled widely and nodded "Yeah, he says he's just taking me to the movies but he's been acting suspicious, making phone calls that he doesn't want me to hear… so I think there may be more too it" Kate grinned and said "cool" Shannon eyed Kate with a sly glint and she said playfully "So… you'll need what… A dozen or so boxes of condoms?" Kate closed her eyes and laughed "No… I got the morning after pill a few days ago actually" Shannon grinned "So you're planning on having wild sex all night then?" Kate glared at her playfully "No… just incase I do need it" Shannon looked at her mockingly and nodded "yeah, yeah… you'll need it" Kate threw her head back and laughed "Come on… lets just get home" Shannon smirked and said "…Okay then" as she caught up with Kate and walked beside her all the way to their house.

----------------------------------------------

Sayid had surprised Shannon with a pink diamond bracelet and a bouquet of roses as he took her to the cinema; he waited on her hand and foot during their whole evening at the cinema. Once the movie was over, he took her to his car and drove with her, during the journey he asked her to put a blindfold on. Shannon smiled as she wrapped the material around her eyes, she sat back in the seat and listened out incase she heard any noises she recognised. They had been driving for roughly twenty minutes then the road became bumpy and the sound of gravel was heard crunching under the tyres. The car came to a halt and Shannon heard Sayid slam his door shut, a few moments later he took her hand and he helped her get out of the car. Sayid wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist and directed her over to a spot on the field.

Sayid removed the blindfold and whispered "surprise" Shannon gasped and looked around, they were in a small field with many twinkly lights and a blanket placed down with a picnic basket lying in the middle. Shannon leaned over and kissed Sayid, he walked her over to the blanket and they sat down. The night was warm and the sunset was beautiful, Shannon loved romanticism… and Sayid was being as romantic as he could, her love for him grew bigger as he was being the most loving person she had ever met. They were lying on the blanket, Sayid had his arms wrapped around Shannon and they were watching the stars twinkle brightly on the dark sky, Shannon rolled over so she was facing Sayid and she kissed him gently "I love you" she smiled shyly and he kissed her back, whispering "I love you too" They sighed deeply and went back to watching the stars, wrapped in each others arms.

----------------------------------------------

Juliet shrugged off her coat and handed it to a waiter, as did Jack. They were escorted to their table and they sat down. The restaurant was fancy; Juliet looked around the interior… deep mahogany walls and deep red drapes, wooden floor, with a pianist sitting in the corner waiting for a request as he played the common sheet music he had. There was a large fireplace up at the end of the hall brightly burning, making the room cozy. Juliet looked back towards Jack who was smiling at her sweetly, the waiter came back with expensive table wine and poured some out into the wine glasses sitting in the middle of the table, they looked through the menu and ordered there preferred starter, main course and dessert. Waiting for the starter to arrive they made small talk and laughed about random things that were brought up.

After the meal was over, Jack picked up a fancy bag that was sitting at his feet and handed it to Juliet. Inside the bag was something- box shaped, wrapped up in paper and a smaller velvet box. Juliet smiled and plucked out the smaller box, opening it… inside was Platinum Earrings with Silver jewels encrusting them, Juliet gasped and looked up to Jack "Oh, they're gorgeous!" Jack smiled proudly and she went back into the bag, opening the other box. She sat the box on the table and carefully opened the paper, sliding out the box. Lifting the lid, she revealed a pair of Silver Christian Loubouton stiletto shoes. Juliet squeed lightly and picked one of the shoes out of the box, twisting and turning it, to look at all the details… they were here favourite shoes, of all time. Placing it back in with the other one, she got up and went to Jack's side of the table, kissing him sweetly and saying "I love you" Jack smiled deeply and his hand cupped her face as he kissed her back lovingly.

----------------------------------------------

"Katie… you are going to school tomorrow aren't you?" Sam asked eyeing her suspiciously. Kate smiled and nodded "Yeah, I left all my school work in my locker, so I wont need my bag" Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug "Have a good time sweetie" Kate smiled widely and replied "Thank you daddy" The doorbell rang, Kate answered the door to reveal a smiling Sawyer standing on the step. Kate hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly "Katie, can I speak to James for a moment please?" Sam asked walking over to the door, Kate nodded wearily and went down to the car. Sawyer smiled nervously at Kate's dad, he was giving out an aura of authority and threatening vibes, Sam stopped in front of James and looked down "Have a good time with Katie tonight…" he leaned down and whispered "but remember James… hurt her… I hurt you, okay?"

Sawyer's eyes opened in slight shock at Sam's threatening words and he slowly nodded "Of course sir" Sam smiled sweetly and slapped Sawyer's shoulder "Now, go have a good time" Sawyer smiled quickly and practically ran back to his car, he drove away slowly to make sure the wrath of Daddy Austen didn't come after him. Once they were a suitable distance away, he let out the breath he held in and he smiled at Kate. Kate eyed him and said "He _spoke_ to you didn't he?" Sawyer chuckled and glanced at her "if ya call it that, then yeah freckles… he did" Kate laughed and looked out at the passing streets before her. Kate's eyebrows scrunched together as Sawyer pulled up in front of a hotel "What we doing here James?" she asked curiously, Sawyer just smirked at her and got out of the car.

They reached one of the highest floors in the hotel and they stepped out of the elevator. Sawyer took her hand and led her towards one of the doors down the end of the hall; he swiped the key card and opened the door slightly. He took Kate's overnight bag from her and put it on his shoulder as he covered her eyes with his hands. He slowly walked them into the room and Kate heard the door get shut, she walked a few steps and heard him whisper "open yer eyes" Kate done as she was told and she gasped at the scene in front of her… There was a table set up in the dining area with lots of candles and a meal laid out and a bottle of champagne sitting in the cooler. There was rose petals scattered across the floor around the table, then a trail that led to the back of the penthouse room.

Kate spun around and smiled at Sawyer "Happy Valentines Day Kate" he whispered as he planted his mouth on hers. He kissed her again lightly and murmured "aint I a romantic" Kate giggled and kissed him again "definitely" Sawyer took her hand and helped her into her seat, he swung his arm out to the side and curtsied as he poured some of the champagne into both of there glasses. Kate laughed and took a sip; he sat down and took a sip of his. They devoured there meal as they both hadn't ate much that day, they made small talk and they finished the bottle of champagne. Sawyer slid over a small box to Kate and she slid another box over to him. Kate opened the box, inside was a white gold ring with her birthstone sitting sparkling in the middle, she slid it on the ring finger on her right hand and viewed it.

"I love it James, it's beautiful" she said in awe, Sawyer smiled and opened the gift from her… it was a thick silver bracelet. He grinned and put it on his wrist, Kate smiled as he seemed genuinely happy with the gift. "I love it… thanks freckles" they got up and Kate slid into his embrace, holding him tight. She leaned up and kissed his throat and looked back down to the floor "Where do the petals go?" she asked looking at their direction, she felt him chuckle and he said "I'll show ya". He slid his arm around her waist and walked with her following the trail of rose petals. They stopped outside one of the doors and Sawyer grinned at her as he pushed open the door and used the dimmer switch to light the room faintly. Kate's mouth fell open into a smile… he had ran a bubble bath and had more candles to light up the room.

"So how about a fun little bath?" he said whispering in her ear and giving it a light kiss. Kate leaned into the kiss and said "Okay" Sawyer led her into the middle of the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it on the bar style handle of the shower door. Kate kicked off her shoes, as did Sawyer; he pulled off his socks and sat them in his boots. Quickly undoing his belt and zipping the fly down on his jeans, he was standing only in his boxers. He eyed Kate who looked a bit nervous "Y'okay freckles?" she smiled at him and said "I'm a bit self-conscious about my body" Sawyer laughed and walked towards her "I've seen ya naked before…" Kate laughed weakly and said "yeah, but we were doing other things at the time…" sensing she was still a bit scared, he hugged her and slowly zipped down the back of her dress. He kissed her lightly as he slid the dress off of her body and let it hit the floor.

His hands slid down to her waist and he caressed the skin at her hips, smiling down at her, he leaned in and kissed her neck. Kate's hands went to the waistband of his boxers; she hooked her fingers inside of the material and slowly pulled them down as he got rid of her bra. Kicking off his boxers once they landed at his feet, he kissed Kate again as he slid his fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them down. Once she was naked, Kate smiled at him but stopped what she was doing and left the room, Sawyer stood there wondering where she went… a few moments later she came back in and showed him a bobble before tying her hair into a bun. Kate walked towards Sawyer and took his hand and slid it around her waist, she placed a hand on his cheek and she leaned in and kissed him quickly.

Sawyer smiled and waved his hand in the direction of the large bathtub, he helped her get in and sit down before he done the same in the opposite side. They both sunk into the tub, letting the warm water caress their bodies, Kate laid her legs on top of Sawyers to get comfortable. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, Kate opened her eyes and set her sight on Sawyer, he was lying peacefully with his eyes closed. She sat up straighter and ran her hand up his thigh, stroking his skin lightly; Sawyer lazily opened his eyes and smirked at her. Kate smirked back and sat back in her previous position. "This was a nice idea James" she said swirling a patch of water with her finger, Sawyer tipped his head to the side and replied "yeah, it is" Kate stood up and slowly faced the other way, sitting down in between Sawyer's legs.

He slid his arms around her waist and clasped his hands together, pulling her onto his chest. He leaned forward and placed wet kisses on her shoulder and up her neck, Kate closed her eyes and she smiled. She turned her body slightly and she planted her mouth on his, kissing him again, she ran her tongue in between his lips. He opened his mouth and his tongue battled with hers as he unclasped his hands. Kate hand came up and caressed his cheek, her thumb stroking his jaw, one of Sawyer's hands stayed on her hip and the other one slid down past her stomach and in between her thighs. He stroked her lightly causing her to moan during the kiss, his fingers went lower and two of them entered her. Kate broke the kiss and moaned as his fingers moved in and out of her; she looked into his eyes and whimpered "let's go…"

He let his fingers stroke her lightly as he moved his hands to either side of the tub. Kate got out first and grabbed a towel, hastily drying herself as Sawyer got out and quickly dried himself as well. Sawyer lifted Kate up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked out from the bathroom and into the bedroom, he laid her gently on the middle of the king size bed and smiled down at her. He went on his knees as he moved up towards her, he stopped as his head reached her waist, he put his arms underneath her legs and let his thumbs stroke her skin lightly. He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and he let his tongue sink into her, his tongue stroked her as his fingers did previously. Kate let out a throaty moan and she clenched the covers where her hands were lying.

He pleasured her with his tongue till her orgasm washed over her; Kate closed her eyes and smiled lazily. Sawyer crawled up the bed till his head was beside hers; he smiled and leaned over her, pressing his lips onto hers. Opening their mouths, they let there tongue entwine and massage each other as Sawyers hand palmed her breast. Kate tasted something on his tongue, tasting herself felt weird but it didn't ruin the kiss they were sharing. Kate arched up into the kiss as it deepened; her hand went to the back of his head and tightened around his hair, pulling on it gently. Sawyer pulled Kate up to a sitting position as he did so himself, Kate nuzzled her nose against his and kissed him lightly as her hands went wandering and found his erection. Sawyer pulled her over towards him and sank her down on him, Kate's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned.

He reached a hand around and pulled the bobble out, letting her hair fall back down around her shoulders. Sawyer watched her reaction and his eyes lazily shut and his grip tightened on her waist, moving her up and down. Laboured breathing and deep moans filled the bedroom as their pace increased, Kate let out a light scream as Sawyer thrust up into her as her orgasm peeked. Sawyer followed her a few moments later; he lay back on the bed with Kate lying on top of him. Letting their breathing even out, Kate rolled off of him and lay beside him, her hand caressing his stomach lightly. "When are ya leavin?" Sawyer asked whilst stroking her hair, Kate sighed and said "Friday… I'll be back on Sunday night" Sawyer nodded "I'll be alone all weekend?" he said in a sad tone. Kate giggled and hugged him "you won't even know im gone… it's only for a few days"

Sawyer smirked and looked down at her "Of course I'll know you're gone… I won't get my Saturday night sex-a-thon" Kate closed her eyes and laughed "only you would say that and wasn't tonight enough to last a weekend?" Sawyer shook his head in faux seriousness "guess you'll have to make it up to me when ya come back then" he rolled over and kissed her lightly on the nose; Kate smirked and kissed his jaw. "You'll just get what you get boy" she said smiling innocently at him, Sawyer growled under his breath and smacked his mouth on hers, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Kate surrendered to his persistent tongue and shortly after they were moving together and letting pleasure take them over as the night grew into another new day.

----------------------------------------------


	18. Hit Or Miss

**Heyy  
Thanks for the reviews :)!  
Have fun and review please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

_-15__th__ February-_  
Kate forced her eyes to open, she didn't want them to open but she knew she had to. The sun was shining brightly in through the partially open blinds, shielding her eyes with her hand she looked over to her side where Sawyer was lying face down and the covers barely over his naked form. She lazily smiled and lay back down, a yawn escaped her lips and she rolled over to look at the clock on the beside cabinet. Her eyes sprung open as she saw what time it was _11:48_, they were late, late being an understatement. Kate placed her hands on Sawyers shoulder and shook him roughly as she said hurriedly "James, wake up… were late" Sawyer groaned in response and rolled over still asleep. Kate sighed and jumped out of bed and she picked up her overnight bag as she ran towards the bathroom.

Pulling the zip over quickly, she tipped out the bag and all her things scattered everywhere. She turned on the shower and stepped inside, quickly washing herself and jumping back out, trying to dry herself as she brushed her teeth. Kate brushed her hair impatiently and yelled "James! Get out of that bloody bed RIGHT NOW!" she heard a loud moan and then a few minutes later a sleepy Sawyer walked past her and headed for the toilet. Not even bothering with her being in the room, he peed and scratched at his hair. He washed his hands and walked still half asleep into the shower, quickly washing himself. Kate picked up some of her things and threw them messily in the bag, she picked up the clothes she wore, that were still on the floor from last night and she shoved them in her bag. She picked up Sawyers clothes and headed for the bedroom.

Five minutes later a freshly washed, more awake Sawyer came into the bedroom and put his things in his bag "Why d'ya wanna go ta school so badly for freckles?" he said gazing at her, Kate smiled and said "Got a test the back of One… and I need to be there" Sawyer nodded and took his bag into the living room area. Kate cleared up the mess they made last night at the table; she tipped everything into a large trash bag and tied it neatly, leaving it next to the table. "Ready ta go?" Sawyer said smiling at her, Kate smiled and replied "yeah… lets go…" She slung her bag over her shoulder, as did Sawyer. Kate laced her hand through Sawyer's and they left the room, locking and leaving to go to school. The only thing that was left in the room was lying under the bathroom unit as it had been thrown from the bag where it came from… significantly important as it was highly unimportant, but she forgot all about it.

----------------------------------------------

Kate sat back in her seat and sighed nervously, she loved to fly but the landing and taking off part she hated. As the plane began to speed up, she leaned further back into her chair and tightened her grip on the arm rests. The plane left the tarmac runway and began its ascent high into the air and began to level off. Kate sighed with relief and glanced out the window, she loved to watch the landscape passing by especially when she was thousands of feet above the ground and all the land looked small and insignificant. She couldn't wait till they landed in Iowa and got to see her mom, she had missed her terribly and wanted to tell her all about all the new friends she has and that one special boy who was probably ditching school as she wasn't there. Kate smiled and relaxed in her seat.

After the plane had landed, Kate collected her small case and headed out to see if her mom was waiting on her, she wouldn't get too upset if Diane wasn't there to collect her because Wayne probably would have intervened and she would have to hitch a ride. Rolling her case along the flat floor, she kept her head down as she headed for the doors but stopped as she heard a faint "Katherine!" being yelled. Looking around, she spotted her mom waiving her arms frantically as she was walking towards her… and a very bored looking Wayne, glaring at her with impatience. Kate smiled at her mom and ran towards her, throwing her arms around her mom's frail and skinny body. "I've missed you so much Katherine! …so has Wayne, haven't you?" Diane faced Wayne and smiled at him. Wayne rolled his eyes and forced a smile. Kate nodded with a grimace on her face; she didn't actually care if Wayne missed her at all because she sure as hell didn't miss him.

They walked to the parking lot and stopped in front of a beaten up, old ratty truck. "Sorry Katherine but you'll have to sit in the back" Diane said apologetically, Kate smiled and said "Its okay mom" Wayne threw her suitcase in the back and helped her up over the side, he leaned over and whispered nastily "Katie girl… lookin mighty fine… but you best hurry up an leave, yer mother might think she wants you here but she don't… I certainly don't want you here… got it?" Kate had a stony expression as she said "Yeah" Wayne smiled sickly and walked to his side of the truck and got in. Kate's eyes had glazed over and as the truck ratted and shook as they began their drive home, a tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away roughly… she didn't want to cry because of him.

After a lengthy journey, Kate recognised the old tall trees that surrounded her childhood house and she smiled, she spent many hours climbing them when she was daring and afraid of nothing at the magic age of 8. After then was when Wayne had appeared in her life and he warned her not to climb them as he would hurt her if he found out that she had disobeyed him. She glanced through the back window and glared at the back of his head, burning holes right through his skull. Sighing deeply, she saw the old one story house come in to view and she smiled sadly, she missed the house and some of the things she left here, but she knew she didn't want to ever stay permanently. The truck came to a halt and she jumped out, pulling her case with her, she landed on her feet but got pulled down by the wait of the case, so she toppled over and landed on the case with a short giggle.

Diane smiled at her as she got out and helped her back up but Wayne just glared at her and began walking towards the house. Kate brushed off the dust that had clung to her clothes and then she pulled on the handle of her case, pulling it towards the house. She went straight to her old room and sat the case down next to the closet… nothing much had changed. She hadn't lived in this room in almost six years, Sam had gotten custody of her when she was ten and took her to live with him. The wallpaper was the same but had started to fade and peel back at the corners, her bed still had her old covers on them- the blue 'boy' sheets and all her toys were still in the box at the corner… Diane had tried to preserve as much as she could, she disliked the fact that her daughter, her only child, had opted to live somewhere else but she respected her decision.

Kate sat down on her bed and looked out the window, the back yard still looked the same… but now it was overgrown with tyre tracks marking the unsightly green grass, and her tree swing was still up but it was old and unsteady looking. Diane walked into her room and sat down beside Kate with a smile on her face "It's so good to see you Katherine… tomorrow we'll go out and have a fun day okay?" Kate smiled and nodded "that would be nice" Diane shifted slightly and pulled out something from her pocket, she handed it to Kate… it was a $50 gift card for a selected few shops. Kate smiled and hugged her mom "thank you mom" Diane smiled happily and replied "Just save it till later on sometime, get the best use out of it" Kate slipped it into her suitcase and hugged her mom again "I'm just going out for a wander okay?" Diane nodded and left her room as Kate put the suitcase underneath her bed, ready to go out for a lengthy walk.

----------------------------------------------

Kate and Diane were sitting in the mall at the ice cream shop. They had spent a lot of the day wandering around the shops and trying on highly expensive things and making fun of snobby millionaires, having a laugh, trying to bridge the gap that had grew between them in the last few months. "So Katherine… is there anyone special?!" Diane asked curiously, Kate blushed slightly and looked down "Yeah… his name is James" Diane smiled and licked a bit of her ice cream "how long have you's been together?" Kate sat back and calculated the time in her head "uhhh… around three months" Diane nodded and said "that's lovely… but I want you to watch out Katherine… most boys only want one thing" Kate internally rolled her eyes, she didn't want this conversation to come up, it was embarrassing and she already _knew_ everything as it was, so she smiled weakly and replied "James isn't like that mom"

Diane nodded sceptically at her "Katherine… teenage boys only think about sex… do you know what that is?" Kate closed her eyes and her cheeks reddened slightly "Mom, were in the mall… do we have to talk about this here?" Diane smiled seriously "I just want you to know the facts Katherine… I don't want anything to happen to you… so do you know?" Kate sighed and said "Yeah, I know" Diane scooped up some more of her ice cream and replied "when its time for you to have intercourse dear, always use birth control… and by some chance you forget, don't have it around your period Katherine… you're too young to get pregnant… and that is many teenage boys nightmare! To have a child they don't want!" Kate rolled her eyes and ate some more ice cream, her cheeks were still red "I know, they teach you all about it in school" Diane nodded "Yes, I'm just double checking… don't want you to ruin your life by ending up with a little baby when your so young… it can be hard when you're an adult, let alone a teenager"

Kate groaned and nodded, this wasn't the conversation she really had in mind when she came out today, to begin with, the conversation is embarrassing enough but now that she was getting told the ins and outs of the birds and the bees in the middle of the Mall, Kate felt like crawling in a hole and hiding till it was over. "I know, you're just looking out for me" she slid her hand on top of her moms and smiled at her. They finished there ice cream and left, they wandered around the shops having a good time. They took the long walk home and along the way they sat down on a bench to appreciate the view. Kate thought for a moment, not sure of how to bring this up… but she had to, not knowing how she was, was killing her. "Mom… in the letter you said you had septicaemia… so…" Kate asked shyly, Diane sighed and faced her "Yes Katherine, I do still have some signs of it… but I'm on the antibiotics and the doctor said I should be fine"

Kate sighed with relief and hugged her mom, Diane smiled until Kate couldn't see her face and the smile dissolved into sadness, she was lying, she wasn't fine, the doctor had said she may get better but chances were she wouldn't, she was allergic to the main antibiotic given, so she had to take chances and wait till she could get one she could take. She didn't want to upset Kate, although she was a strong girl, she was emotionally weak, little things would upset her and Diane agreed to herself that she wouldn't hurt her little girl and keep her thinking everything was fine, so she could live in peace knowing that Kate wasn't wasting her time obsessing over her health. "Ready to go" Diane said weakly, she felt Kate nod and they stood up, linking arms as they walked the rest of the way home.

----------------------------------------------

After dinner Kate was sitting on her tree swing, it felt unstable, she wasn't swinging on it, but rather just moving her feet backwards and forwards slowly. She liked to think out here, the air always seemed clearer and more uplifting than inside the house. Kate's eyes shut slightly as she heard some noises, like footsteps, that were coming closer to her. Kate was ready to turn around when someone's hands went over her eyes and whispered "Guess who" in her ear. A smile spread across her face and she jumped up from the seat hugging the mystery boy. "Kevin!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms, Kevin grinned and hugged her tighter "Glad to see you to Katie" Kate stood back and viewed him. He had gotten taller since she had last seen him, his blue/green eyes were sparkling as he smiled and his hair had grew and was styled messily. She had missed him, so she was really happy that they had gotten the chance to meet up whilst she was here.

"You look good Kevin!" she said smiling at him. Kevin posed and laughed "yeah, you too Katie" Kate in return posed herself and grinned. "So I came here to visit my aunt and I saw you sitting out here… I didn't want to miss a chance at seeing you again" he said politely. Kate smiled and replied "I'm glad you did, we should catch up!" Kevin nodded and waved his arm in the direction of his aunt's backyard. They climbed up into Kevin's little cousin's tree house, at one point the place was huge to them and they thought it was a castle, but now that they were grown up it was small and creaky. They sat beside each other; there legs sprawled out in front of them. They talked about a lot of things- past and present, up till Kate had moved away. They were having a great time, and Kate realised how much she had missed him.

Kevin smiled at Kate; he had actually missed her more than he thought. She was always up for a good time and was funny; he decided to act on his feelings. He leaned over and placed his hand on her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers. He ran his tongue in between her lips, wanting her to open her mouth… and it did. Kevin thrust his tongue into her mouth and it fought with hers, the kiss deepened and he pushed her down onto the floor. His hands wandered over her body as he kissed her more intensely. Kate knew this was wrong, she hated what she was doing but she couldn't pull away, he had her trapped against his body and the floor. His hands went down to her zip and tugged on it, then he popped open the button. His hand stroked her stomach lightly and Kate put her hands on his chest and pushed hard.

He landed on his side, looking at Kate strangely, Kate looked at him and said "I can't Kevin" he sighed and replied "Why not?" Kate looked down to the floor and then back up at him "I have a boyfriend Kevin… I don't want to hurt him" she quickly fixed the zip and button on her jeans and she looked at him sadly, Kevin shrugged his shoulders "fair dues Katie…" Kate glanced around, trying to avoid his gaze and he done the same thing. The tension in the small tree house room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, feeling awkward Kate stood up and headed for the ladders "I'll see you around Kevin" he just nodded in reply. Kate began the descent on the wooden steps slowly and as she reached the ground, she ran to her room.

How was she going to tell Sawyer? Nothing serious happened but he still deserved to know the truth, if she never told him, it would eat her up inside. Kate threw herself on her bed and hugged her knees tightly, she felt like crying… but why? She felt over emotional and didn't know why. Kate sighed deeply and laid her head on her knees. For hours she sat there in silence just thinking about how she would approach the subject, what she would say and how she would say she was sorry. Kate had a feeling this wouldn't go over well, Sawyer was just as much protective as he was jealous… it made a dangerous combination. Kate eventually moved from that position and climbed underneath the covers- still in her jeans and top and lay there till she fell into an uneasy sleep. Her mind ran in circles of what happened a few hours ago, she regretted following Kevin into that tree house, maybe if they were in the open it wouldn't have happened? Her last thoughts were of her southern boy back home and she pleaded that he wouldn't explode, that he would listen to her and accept her apology.

----------------------------------------------

Kate stood up from her sitting position at the toilet; she had thrown up into it a few moments earlier. Ever since she got back from Iowa she had felt queasy and nervous, it all came down to what happened with Kevin. She didn't really want to go to school and see Sawyer, well she did but she was terrified of what she had to tell him. The thought of keeping it to herself ran over her mind a few times but she knew he deserved the truth, after all, he would tell her if he had strayed away. Kate washed her face a couple of times and applied some foundation… at least that gave her a bit of colour. She rinsed her mouth out a couple of times with mouthwash to take away the lingering taste of what she brought up. She smiled weakly into the mirror to reassure herself that everything was going to be fine but there was a voice in the back of her head telling her not to be stupid… that something bad would happen.

The walk to school with Shannon was uplifting, although she never mentioned anything to Shannon, she felt a lot more upbeat listening to her friend about what happened during the weekend. "So how was Iowa?" Shannon asked politely. Kate froze for a second then smiled weakly "it was good, had fun with mom… and I saw a few people I hadn't seen in a while" Shannon nodded and smiled. Kate managed to keep the conversation all about what happened here at the weekend rather than her mishap in Iowa. Upon seeing the school building down at the bottom of the street, Kate sighed worryingly and tried her best to look as calm and as normal as she could… she didn't want anyone but Sawyer to hear what she had to say, the blow would be less harmful if he heard it from her, rather than someone else.

Kate spotted Sawyer leaning against his locker, tapping his hand off of his thigh. Kate had text him the night before asking if he would meet her there rather than their usual spot, he didn't ask any questions as to why and she was thankful. Sawyer glanced up and smiled widely at her, he opened his arms and she walked into them, leaning her head against his chest "I missed you" she murmured. Sawyer tightened his grip on her and said "missed you too" Kate sighed and looked up at his smiling face. Sawyer kissed her lightly, savouring his kiss with her. Even though it was only a few days, he still missed her; he was accustomed to them being together for a large part of the week. "James?" Kate whispered against his chest. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and tilted her back slightly; he smiled at tipped his head, waiting for her to say what she needed.

Kate let out a ragged sigh, she built up the courage she needed to say what she was going to say, she paused for a moment and said "Something happened in Iowa" Kate saw his features go solid and she felt him tense. He didn't want to overreact so he waited for her to continue. "I saw my old boyfriend…Kevin" she paused "and one thing led to another… and he kissed me" she felt him tense up even more, his face revealing nothing "and things got a bit heated". Sawyer tried to keep a lid on his rage but her last comment exploded in his mind, _so they fucked? What the fuck was she thinking? _He assumed the worst and roughly let her go and put distance between them; his face was a picture of pure violence and Kate looked guilty as hell "how could you huh? I can't believe you, so what? You go and fuck him and expect me to be all civilised and act normal to ya? Well tough break sweetcheeks… aint gonna happen"

Kate's mouth fell open in shock, _what did he say? _"James… I" he cut in violently "Don't _James_ me… seriously Kate, can't believe you" he tilted his head back and threw a punch at his locker. Kate's eyes glazed over, things were going ten times worse than she thought and she said "James it's not like that!" her voice was breaking apart in emotion. Sawyer bitterly laughed and whispered close to her face "forget it Kate. I aint gonna be some stupid bastard that forgives about cheetin, so don't bother" his words cut right threw her; his voice was a mixture of hatred, upset and betrayal. He glared at her one last time and stormed off, "James!" she shouted in desperation. He continued his warpath down the school hall and didn't turn around, a few stray tears slid down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.

Feeling the stares of the other pupils that were around, she wrapped her arms around her body and walked quickly towards the toilets as she felt sick. She just got to the toilet in time when she began to throw up, dry heaving for a few minutes; she eventually slid down the wall. Sitting next to the toilet bowl on the floor, she slid her arms around her knees and let the tears fall silently down her face. Once her tears had dried up, she went out and looked at her reflection- her foundation was streaky as the tears had cleared a path down her face, leaving soppy tinted lines like claw marks. Kate sniffled and threw some water on her face, wiping away the remaining makeup and trying her best to cover up the tear marks that usually were left after she had a lengthy cry. Trying her best at keeping a smile up on her face, she sighed and left the toilets as the bell had rang.

----------------------------------------------

**Awww, everything was going so well there :) was getting too fluffy… so there ye go; some angst lol x**


	19. All Downhill From Here

**SawyersNumberOneFan: it's up for interpretation, so it may never be revealed… or will it ;)  
By the way, this chapter has quite a few sweary words innit, cause they felt the need to show up, just warning you the now :)  
So… this is the penultimate chapter, I'd love you to review so that I can post the last one quicker ;) have fun and review please :) x**

----------------------------------------------

Kate had managed to keep herself from crying out so far, the fact that her emotions were on overdrive made the task difficult, but she still managed. She had tried to talk to Sawyer, not face to face but through texts… each one she sent was dismissed and she never got any reply. Every time either Shannon or Juliet asked her what was wrong, she smiled weakly and said she was okay, she knew they weren't that dumb, so she was preparing to face them and spill her heart out, but truth be told, she really wanted to tell someone so that it wouldn't all bottle up inside her. Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she really wanted to see Sawyer and straighten things out with him, he had assumed the worst. _But why? Does he really think I'd do that?_ Kate looked down to her desk, the tears were resurfacing but before they could fall she sniffled them back and the bell had went, letting everyone know it was lunchtime.

----------------------------------------------

He stormed down the hall and out to behind the school building. He threw a punch at the wall; he was hurt, he felt betrayed and most of all he was fucking raging. He groaned as his knuckles were raw and sore, but he wanted physical pain to take over his emotional pain. He was never good at displaying feelings; this was his first decent relationship. Before Kate came into his life he only dated girls a couple of times, got in between their legs and looked for someone else. Other than that the extent of his previous relationships lasted no more than two weeks… _thirteen weeks, after thirteen faithful weeks, she goes and fucks it up _he growled under his breath. He was seething with rage, throughout this relationship he had been utterly faithful, not even looking at another girl. The bell rang, he wasn't exactly in the mood for being in school but he knew that if he left he would do something he would regret.

----------------------------------------------

Jealousy was something he couldn't control and when he mixed that with hurt and anger, the outcome was _always_ Revenge or Getting even. No matter what the situation was, this combination always surfaced and generally it always fucked things up. Sawyer still hadn't calmed down, he may have looked okay but inside he was like an active volcano… ready to explode at any minute. He felt slightly numb, he was never used to being the one that was betrayed… he was always the betrayer but he thought that with Kate, it would be different. He always thought she was the loyal type, too afraid to cheat and always faithful… that's why he liked her, he thought he could trust her with his heart… but apparently he was wrong. _She's only a girl, so re-grow yer balls and get over it _his mind screamed. Sawyer knew that he would do anything at this point, bad or good… but the bad side outweighed the good side, which was worrying.

The bell went for lunch time and he sighed, he got out from his seat and wandered slowly out of the class, he wished that he had alcohol near him; he really needed a long, long drink. He smiled- _that's a plan!_ He thought, tonight he would take his fake id and get drunk, so drunk that he would forget all about this betrayal. The sweet taste of Alcohol would comfort him and make him feel better; he got up to his locker and put some things in it, he slammed the door and sighed. His jaw clenched, all he could think about was how Kate had ruined everything, he felt so stupid, feeling this way over a _girl_. Other guys would laugh at him and make his life hell if they knew this was why he was moping around and his belligerent attitude… but he couldn't help it, he truly felt something for her… _yes, the L word_ Sawyer groaned _you love her James _his mind was really pissing him off, playing both sides and annoying him even further.

As he was walking up the hall, he felt a pair of hands grabbing onto his arm, he was ready to yell there face off when he saw a sultry looking Colleen smirk at him. "What?" he said gruffly, Colleen smirked and pressed herself against him "Sawyer… why the bad mood?" she asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes and said "None of yer business Cole" She smirked and whispered to him "Bet I can make you feel better" she pressed her lips to his and pulled him into the girls toilets, he never put up any fight, he was hurt and wanted some form of comfort. Sawyer dropped his bag on the floor and lifted her up and sat her on the sink, he stared at her in hate. His revenge mode came out in full force and he wanted to punish Kate and punish every girl that would have the chance to rip his heart into tiny shreds.

Colleen didn't care about the way he was looking at her, she wasn't bothered… all she cared about was the fact she was getting her claws into Sawyer. She pulled his head forward and crushed her lips onto his, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Sawyers tongue battled hers, his hands that were on either side of her began moving, one of the held onto the back of her head and the other slid up her thigh and under her mini skirt. Colleen smirked against his mouth, this was just what she needed to cheer her up today and by the looks of it, cheer him up too. His hand rested on the top of her thigh, roughly caressing her skin, he felt her open her legs further and then felt them snake their way around his waist, pulling him closer. He tried to stop what he was doing, even with his anger, he felt slightly guilty but the two faced voice in his head made him stop for a moment asking one question: _is here fine? _Colleen smirked and whispered back "no one uses here at lunchtime"

----------------------------------------------

Kate felt dirty, she just felt like she hadn't washed off the makeup properly, she ran a hand over her cheek and grimaced, so she headed off towards the toilets to give her face a refreshing splash of water. She really wanted to see Sawyer, she hadn't seen him all day, all she wanted to do was get his full attention and tell him what really happened… not what he thought happened. It would be a tough conversation but she still wanted to go through with it, she thought their relationship deserved it, that they deserved it. She avoided looking at anyone on her journey to the toilets incase they wanted a long conversation with her… the only person she wanted a conversation with was Sawyer. Kate wrapped her arms around her body and kept her head hung low, she didn't want to rush to her destination, so she took her time and as she reached the door, she stopped before entering… she could have sworn that she heard a moan.

She pushed open the door and stopped in her tracks. At the far wall in the toilets was Sawyer, his jeans around his ankles and Colleen on her knees, her hand and mouth on him. Kate felt her heart drop into her stomach. She couldn't believe it, was he really standing there with colleen pleasuring him? Kate closed her eyes and reopened them, she was going to cry, the tears had found their way to the surface of her eyes. His eyes were closed, obviously enjoying what Colleen was doing. Colleen turned her head slightly, sensing that there was someone else there, upon seeing that it was Kate, she grinned. Kate saw the grin Colleen had flashed her and the look she had given her, Colleen was obviously enjoying the fact that she was ruining Kate's relationship. She saw Colleen's hand move faster on him and her head got closer to his body. Kate froze, she didn't know what to do, and she felt betrayed, what she done was a tiny fraction compared to what he was doing, right in front of her.

She heard Sawyer's throaty groan- he had found his release. His eyes slowly opened, a lazy smile on his face but it quickly fell as he saw Kate standing at the other end of the toilets, with fresh tears in her eyes and a look that broke his heart. The guilt he felt was trumped by his need for revenge, quickly loosing his guilty face; he replaced it with a cold hard glare. He knew how hurt she was, the evidence was etched into her face but he couldn't help but hope she was hurting as much as he was… he let the corners of his mouth twitch into a slight smile. The lights from the toilets highlighted her tears, showing them to Sawyer as they ran down her face, a sob escaped her lips and she spun around… running out the door, little did he know, he was causing her tremendous hurt and pain, which was a thousand times more than what he was feeling. He pulled up his boxers and jeans and told Colleen that he wasn't doing anything more, his guilt resurfaced, so he left and headed towards the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------

She couldn't see anything in front of her… the tears were so thick; they covered her eyes like frosted glass. Roughly running her sleeve over her eyes, she stopped another sob just before it came to the surface, she was running as fast as she could but she tripped up and landed on her hands and knees. If she wasn't humiliated enough, this had to happen. She felt so ashamed; she was acting like a baby, crying her heart out and then falling on the floor. She expected to hear laughing and ridicule but all she heard was a worried "Kate?" She didn't even want to look up incase it was someone ready to pounce and make fun of her. She felt someone's hands go around her waist and pick her up… she saw the worried face of Jack.

"Kate… what's wrong?" he asked worried by the way she was acting. Kate's tears ran faster than ever and she sobbed, pushing her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he took her out of the main building away from prying eyes and he found them a bench to sit on, in a secluded area of the schools garden. "Kate, you have to tell me what's wrong" he asked again, Kate continued to sob into his t-shirt and she clenched onto the material, hoping she could bury her face and never let it resurface. Realising that he wouldn't get an answer out of her, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles in her back. After a few moments, he text Juliet letting her know where they were. He felt Kate quieten down, so he leaned his head down and said "Kate, please talk to me" Kate sniffled and let out a deep breath.

"Everything's just gone so wrong" she offered up quietly. Jack scrunched his eyebrows together and replied "What's the matter?" Kate smiled weakly at him and said "Sawyer took something I said the wrong way and overreacted…" Jack glared in front of him "what did he think you say?" Kate laughed weakly "Jack, I don't know if _we_ should be talking about this" Jack smiled at replied politely "Even if I'm a guy… I can still listen… and maybe help you with it" Kate smiled greatly at him "thanks Jack…" he shook his head and smiled "No problem" he waited for her to continue as he didn't want to push her. Kate sighed and noticed that Juliet and Shannon were walking towards them quickly, looking worried. "Kate, are you okay? What's wrong?!" they both said simultaneously. Kate sighed again and began her story "when I was in Iowa, Kevin came on to me, he tried to take it further than a kiss… and I told him no, I didn't even mean for the kiss to happen in the first place…"

Juliet grew even more worried, she knew what her cousin was like, he may be sweet and endearing but screw him over and he unleashes hell upon everyone. She hoped that he hadn't flown off the handle yet. "…and I told James, but he never gave me time to finish what I was saying… and he assumed that we went all the way… and he stormed off" her tears were making an appearance again, they sat silently on her eyes, waiting for the right moment "I'm sure he'll come around Kate" Jack said nicely. Kate shook her head and one tear made its escape "I found him in the toilets with Colleen at the start of lunch…" she closed her eyes as the rest of the tears made their way down her face "… she was sucking him off… and all he done when he saw me was smile! He fucking smiled at me!" The three of them grew silent and tense.

"…how could he do that?" her voice broke and became quiet. Jack slid Kate off his knee and sat her on the bench; he stood up and nodded to the girls to comfort her. Kate started sobbing again and she leaned into the two girls as they sat down on each side of her. Jack's face contorted in anger; Kate sounded sincere when she said nothing happened, he could hear the sincerity in her voice, and how this was tearing her up. He knew he didn't have a right to interfere in their relationship but he always hated the concept of cheating, it had ruined some of his family life and he felt so much rage at Sawyer, revenge never sat well with him either, so he had to go straighten things out. He spun around and started to walk away in the direction of the cafeteria when he heard Kate calling his name.

"What are you going to do?" she croaked as loud as she could. Jack stopped and said back harshly "Just going to straighten things out Kate" he stormed off before she could shout again. Kate stood up and began to follow in Jack's direction when Shannon pulled on her hand "Kate, don't" Kate shook her head and wiped the remains of the tears away "I don't want him hurt" Juliet's mouth flew open and she stood up beside Kate "He hurt you! He deserves to be taught a lesson Kate!" Kate glared at her "He's your cousin! Why aren't you defending him?" Juliet gave her a cold hard stare and said back harshly "Why are you!" Kate went quiet and she looked to the ground "…because I love him" Juliet lightened up a bit and she leaned into Kate "I know you do… but he's hurt you badly…" Kate looked at the both of them with pleading eyes, so they both followed her to the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------

The girls had barely made it to the cafeteria as they saw Jack and Sawyer square up to each other in one of the halls. The walked up quietly as both of the boys had tense profiles and were ready for a fight. They heard Sawyers hostile voice first "Why are you interferin, whatever happened is between me and Kate" Jack immediately fired back "It involves me, when she's crying her heart out at what you done!" Sawyer glared and noticed that Kate, Shannon and Juliet were standing a few feet away. He motioned to Kate and growled "Awe, if it isn't miss innocent herself… spreadin bullshit, making yerself look like the hurt one and make me the bad one huh?" Kate shot him a hurt look and replied "I didn't do what you think I done James!" Sawyer snorted and replied "sure ya didn't, you just want everyone ta have their attention on you."

Kate closed her eyes and opened them again, pleading with him to believe her "I didn't! I didn't want him to kiss me; I stopped because I love you!" Sawyer bitterly laughed "love me? Kate, for both our sakes, shut up. And stop lying" Kate walked forward and said "im not lying, I do love you! And NOTHING happened! Im telling the truth" Sawyer raised his hand, making her stop in her tracks. "I'm not in the mood for bullshit Kate… so just leave me alone" Kate's heart got crushed even more; she really wanted him to listen to her "James!" Sawyer's eyes burnt right through her "Don't call me James, sluts don't get ta use my real name" Kate's mouth flew open, _did he really call me a slut?_ Anger began to rise in her but before she could react, Jack swung his arm towards Sawyer.

The two of them began to throw punches at each other, hopefully hitting somewhere that caused the most damage. Neither of them were in the mood for being civil, they fought… and fought hard. It was a rotation of who had their back on the ground, jack, sawyer, jack, sawyer… they rolled around and still kept the punches flying. A couple of teachers that had heard the commotion came running down the hall at full speed. They separated the boys, who made resistance hard, they tried to use there weight to pull out of there grip and fly for the other. Ragged breathing and whispers all around the hall was all that was heard. The most damage that was caused was superficial wounds, little cuts and bruises that were slowly appearing. Sawyer shot a glare at Kate and shook his head, he pulled out of the grip from the teacher and strode out of the building and headed for his car.

He was fuming, ready to erupt again. He got in his car and sped off, going straight home for his ID. Sawyer was hurting, not just physical pain but emotional pain… she hurt him and then turned it around so she was the innocent one- his mind played it like a mantra, but the looks she gave him broke his heart, they made him want to change his mind, that he just wanted to say sorry, that he WAS wrong and kiss her tears away. Sawyer gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, his hands were starting to hurt, but he didn't care. _You knew this would happen James, wear your heart on your sleeve and for sure, it would be snatched and torn apart._ He groaned, he just wanted that two faced voice in his head to shut up and leave him alone in blissful silence. He couldn't wait till he could get his hands on strong alcohol, the prospect of being able to silence and numb any thoughts and feelings was like ecstasy to him at this point in time, he just wanted to be left alone and to feel like he was the only one that mattered.

Kate ran her hands over her face and cried into them, Shannon put an arm around her and nodded for Juliet to come with her. Jack was let go and he pressed his thumb against his cut lip, he hissed slightly and followed the girls. They headed for Jack's car and sat inside away from the nosy gossipers of the school. Kate cried on Shannon's shoulder for a good twenty minutes solid, all her thoughts and emotions came flooding out at once. He had called her a slut and it stung… it stung just as much as him not caring about cheating on her for the sake of revenge. Kate sat back in the seat and she laid her hands on her face, then letting them rub slowly over, trying to remove the signs of her tears. Kate smiled weakly at them all, she was grateful for them being there, comforting her but all she wanted to do now, was be alone. Jack nodded at Juliet and he turned on the engine, they knew she wanted to be by herself, so taking her home was the best thing they could do for her at the moment.

----------------------------------------------

**i dont know if the whole fight thing made sense, so aye one more chapter left x  
**


	20. Everybody Hurts

**xox-emily-xox: have fun on yer holiday :)!  
So here it is. The last chapter :) by the way thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't think id write this much, so yeah :)  
Have fun and review please! x**

----------------------------------------------

To say that the past week had been hard was an understatement. The only friends that Sawyer trusted were the ones that weren't talking to him, the ones that gave him harsh looks as he passed… and there was his cousin, even she wasn't talking to him, and it hurt. He always counted on Juliet to be there for him and help him through tough times, as she had always done, but now she couldn't even look him in the eye. The only other person he needed to help him in rough times was Kate, even with half his brain telling him to forget her, that she was just like all the other manipulative girls. When he got drunk that night all he could feel was guilt, his brain was talking clearer than it had earlier, that he was stupid and that he should go apologise. Seeing her the rest of the week in school, that she could barely stand to be in his presence, hurt.

The anger that he had, slowly subsided and was replaced with sadness and guilt. Sawyer kept replaying the conversations in his head, trying to make sense of them; he was too pissed off at the time to compute them rationally. The answer he came up with, the same answer every time, was that she was telling the truth, that nothing serious happened and that she was entirely sincere. He felt like the biggest prick in the world, he had gone and ruined everything… he blamed her for it at the beginning, but he knew now that it was his fault. Sawyer groaned, he hated himself; he had really missed her, not being able to talk to her, not being able to see her smile and lastly not being able to kiss her good morning. The only thing he knew that he had to do, was to make it up to her, apologise for being a bastard and try to gain her trust again… he loved her still and he needed her to know that.

He stepped through the doors of the school, immediately looking around for her telltale brown curly hair and her bright and happy green eyes. He saw nothing, either someone's hair was too curly or too straight, not the right shade of brown or was too short or long. Sighing he decided to go to his locker and get rid of this heavy bag. He walked past Colleen and her friends; she giggled and smiled at him with the same sick smile that she had given him once he saw Kate in the toilets, it made him feel ill. Colleen had annoyed him the rest of the week for sex, he had turned her down, he didn't want her… he wanted Kate and he didn't want to inflict anymore pain and anguish. She had even put on a show every time Kate had walked past, she would intentionally come up to him and act like a crushing pre-teen or she would get close to him, taunting the hell out of Kate, he wanted to smack her… smack her hard and put sense into her for being a nasty bitch, but he would never hit a girl, no matter how much he despised them.

----------------------------------------------

Sawyer had spent the majority of his time looking out for Kate, he hadn't seen her yet. He even waited around some of the classes that she was meant to be in, still nothing. He was loosing his patience, all he wanted was for her to appear, it didn't matter where, so he could pull her into his arms and set things straight… get them back to the way things used to be, happy and always close, taking comfort in the others appearance. It was coming up on lunchtime, so he would try the cafeteria and ask the others where she was. He knew it would be hard to go up and ask them, as all they wanted to do was burn him at the stake, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Sawyer sighed and pushed open the large doors of the cafeteria, he immediately spotted his cousin and friends. Putting on his best cocky walk, he went over to them and smiled weakly.

They all stopped what they were doing; they glanced between each other and glared at the unwanted presence of Sawyer. They all gave him looks that would make most people nervous and quickly scuttle away, but he stood his ground… they were his friends after all and he really needed to know of they knew where Kate was. Juliet looked down at the table and said nastily "What do you want James?" Sawyer internally smiled because someone had actually acknowledged him enough to speak. Clearing his throat he spoke up "Was wonderin if any y'all knew where Kate is" "What so you can call her a slut again?" Jack snipped in viciously. Sawyer sighed; he closed his eyes and reopened them "I really need to talk to her Jack" Jack and Juliet glanced to each other as did Shannon and Sayid.

He looked confused at them, "What do you need to tell her?" Shannon said angrily. Sawyers jaw squared "Nothin concernin you sticks" Shannon stood up and slammed her hands on the table, leaning over, growling at him "It damn well does Sawyer" Taken back by her aggressive attitude, he raised his hands in surrender and sighed "I have ta straighten things out… I…" he looked away nervously. Shannon's features lightened up a fraction and she said with a hint of an edge "…Love her?" Sawyer scratched the back of his neck and smiled gingerly at them. Shannon sighed and stood upright again "Well… your too late Sawyer" He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion "What's that supposed ta mean?" Shannon reached down and picked her handbag up; she walked in front of him and looked sadly at him.

"She left Sawyer… her dad got another job… and basically it was up to her if they would leave or not… so thanks" she pushed his chest hard, her eyes heavy with emotion. Sawyer felt his chest tighten, _she's left?_ He looked to the rest of them for confirmation; they all had the same accusing look "and you're blamin me?" he growled. Shannon glared at him and sneered back "Well… she said she would have stayed cause of us… but just being near you made her skin crawl, you had to fuck everything up with that slut over there" she pointed dramatically at Colleen who was at the other end of the cafeteria, currently sitting on one of the football players lap. Sawyer sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, he wasn't expecting for her to have moved away, he felt crushed, he really wanted to make things up… but now, he couldn't do a thing.

He opened his eyes and glanced sadly at Shannon "where's she away ta?" Shannon looked away for a moment and replied "I'm not telling you… she deserves to have some happiness, I don't want you upsetting her again" Sawyers eyes grew sadder and he replied fully of emotion "Shan, please… I love her" he saw her icy façade slip away but she shook her head and said "I'm sorry Sawyer… you're too late" Sawyer let out a shaky sigh, he didn't know what to do, he really wanted to try and get a hold of her and tell her everything she wanted to hear, so she could come back and stay. He looked to Juliet, her expression was pained, she had never seen him look like that since his parents had died, he looked so emotional and it made her want to cry.

Shannon shifted slightly, she could see this was really affecting him and she really didn't want to do as she had been instructed by Kate. She shuffled around in her handbag and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Sawyer. He regarded the envelope wearily; he paused for a moment before opening the flap. He tipped the envelope upside down, letting its contents spill into his hand… his heart stopped briefly. In his hand was all the jewellery he had given her, looking at them was like being stabbed in the heart, she must really have hated him after his lapse in judgement, she hadn't even bothered to take them with her, as reminders of what once was. He didn't think he would feel this way; he was upset and was showing everyone around him how much he was.

As his eyes glazed over, he closed them quickly, not wanting to show his friends that he _was_ ready to cry. He hadn't actually cried in years… ten years to be exact, since the day he found out that his parents and his _real _dad had died in a crash. Everyone one at the table, despite their new found dislike for him, felt sorry… not for seeing him cry but for how he felt and how he was probably tearing apart inside. Juliet stood up and walked over to him; she looked at him sadly and pulled him into a hug. She felt him relax slightly and sigh "James… she leaves today… you might be able to catch her" His head slowly came up from her shoulder, he smiled weakly and replied "Thanks Jules" She smiled and squeezed her arms around him before letting him go. He walked quickly, and then began to jog towards his car.

He really hoped that she would give him a chance; even just five seconds… it wouldn't matter, just as long as he told her how he felt. Never in his life had he felt more than one emotion as strong as this, he was a mixture of hope, sadness and apprehension. He was actually nervous about talking to her, something he hadn't felt around a girl since he was thirteen. He ran over in his mind what he was going to say, preplanning it so he wouldn't blank. His fingers tapped away at the steering wheel as he was coming up on her street… he didn't see her dad's car. He changed from optimistic to hurt, the car was gone, the house looked empty and the 'for sale' sigh had a red 'sold' sticker slapped across the front.

He sat for a moment just staring at the house, then it hit him- he could try phoning her. He laughed as the revelation struck him, _why hadn't I thought of that before?_ He pulled out his phone and sifted through the names list till it got to hers; he quickly pressed the 'call' button and waited as the phone started to dial. It rang… and rang… and rang. He groaned and pressed the end call button. He tried again for another four times, still was the same result… the phone went onto the answering machine. He didn't want to leave a message; he'd probably sound stupid, so he went back to his phone and quickly wrote a text saying that she should text him or call him once she gets it, that he wanted to speak to her as it was important.

He waited for an hour on anything from her before giving up… it was useless, she was now far away and wouldn't even take his calls, he must have screwed up royally for her to act like this. Sawyer sighed and drove home, all he wanted to do was curl up and die, he had ruined probably the best thing that happened in his life, he never felt as much as a screw up as he did as he drove home. Sawyer lay on his bed and tried to fall asleep, being in dreamland sounded better than being in reality at the moment, he closed his eyes and sighed, he felt silly… he was only eighteen but he felt like he had lost the love of his life, he rolled on to his back. _Do I really believe that? _His mind yelled _Of course you do_. Eventually he fell asleep, hoping that he would wake up and it would all have been a bad dream.

----------------------------------------------

"_Katie… I need to ask you something important" Sam said seriously. Kate looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled at him "Sure". Sam sat down and glanced out the window "They've offered me a job… in New York… but I don't know if I'm going to take it" He paused for a moment, watching her reaction. She replaced the sad look with a false smile and he continued "It's up to you… I'm happy enough to stay here if that's what you want… I don't want to split you up from your friends… or James" Kate sighed and shut over the magazine "you have to be honest with me… is the job important?" she said politely. Sam nodded and said "Yeah, it's a good opportunity" Kate smiled weakly "Then let's go… I don't want you giving up something important just because of me daddy"_

"_That's why I'm ready to pass it by… I want you to be happy" he said clearly. Kate walked over and hugged him "Daddy, I want you to take it! You deserve to have the best job for being so good to me" Sam smiled down at Kate and hugged her back. "When do they want you to start?" she said quietly "Next Wednesday… so we'd have to leave on Monday so we can settle in, in the new house… I know it's a bit short notice…" he trailed off and stared at her. Kate new what he was saying- that she only had under a week to tell her friends, say goodbye and pack up her life for New York. She nodded and replied "That's okay… I'll go and tell everyone tomorrow night and then I'll start packing" Sam nodded and as Kate was walking away he called after her "Thanks Katie" Kate nodded and headed up the stairs._

Kate sat with her back against the wall in her room; it was now empty and felt cold. She was starting to have second thoughts about moving away, she would miss everyone… even Sawyer. What happened in the past week made her loose all her trust in men, the only one she could trust was her father… Sawyer shattered all her confidence and it slowly grew into something dark. Hate was too strong a word to use, she still loved him, but the things he done and said were hurtful. She spun the ring on her finger around and looked at it… that was the only piece of jewellery that she hadn't given to Shannon in the envelope; she wanted to keep it, though she didn't know why. She couldn't keep the things he had given her, it made her sad when she looked at them, they reminded her of happy times, which led to her thinking about happy times with Sawyer. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Katie, you got that last box up there?" Sam yelled from down the stairs. Kate snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat "Yeah Dad… I'll be down in a minute" She placed her hands on the floor, to give her leverage to stand up. Brushing away the creases in her top, she looked around for the box and picked it up. As she left the room, she stood in the doorway and took one last, long glance, smiling weakly, before closing over the door. Kate made her way down the stairs carefully and took in the view of her now empty house. She felt as if it hadn't been that long ago since she had moved in, but the memories that happened here felt as if they were from years ago, good and bad.

Kate picked up her large bag and swung it over her shoulder, picking up the box between both hands again, and she made her way to the trunk of the car and placed the box neatly inside. They had sent all the larger things up by van a few days ago so it would already be waiting for them when they arrived; Kate sat in the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt. Kate's stomach rumbled, she hadn't eaten anything this morning as the smell of the bagels that was brought in didn't sit too well with her. She pulled out a cookie from her bag and munched away; Sam got in the car and buckled up. He smiled at Kate and said "Ready?" Kate nodded sadly and smiled "Yeah, let's go" The engine roared to life and they pulled out of the drive way and headed off towards New York.

----------------------------------------------

They had been driving for over two hours and were currently driving along the highway. Kate had her hand resting on the outside of the car, as she had rolled the window down to let cool air come into the warm and clammy interior. She was staring out at the passing landscapes and scenery until she felt a vibration against her thigh and the telltale music of her ring tone. Kate plucked the phone out from her jeans pocket and glanced at the screen. _James_. She held her breath for a moment, internally debating whither or not she should answer. She decided not too, _why should I?_ She thought. She wasn't in the mood for an argument, infact she wasn't in the mood to speak to him altogether, he would probably make her feel bad and she'd get upset.

She let the phone ring out and cut to silence. Sam eyed her from his position in the drivers' seat, wondering why she didn't answer. She hadn't told him much lately about her social life, or why she chose to move hundreds of miles away from the person she loved. He didn't want to ask her, he respected her privacy and didn't want to cause a feud on the long drive in front of them. The phone went off again… and again… and again, Sam sighed "Aren't you going to answer that?" Kate's face went blank, she shook her head. "Katie, what happened between you and James?" Kate glanced at him "Nothing… why?" Sam faced her for a second then continued to watch the road "You're lying… know why? You's two are glued to the hip, you's spend every waking second together and for the past week I haven't heard or seen him… and you chose living far away over living close by…"

He paused for a moment and added "Did he hurt you?" he eyed her seriously. Kate smiled sadly and said "We hurt each other… and I can't… I just…" she sighed and rested the side of her head on her hand. Sam nodded and stayed quiet. Her phone went off again, only this time it was a text message. Kate looked at the message that Sawyer had sent _Kate; please reply as soon as you get this, it's really important x she_ sighed. Kate rubbed her thumb over the side of the phone in thought. She was deciding whether or not to reply, by the look of the text he seemed sincere about wanting to talk to her _he'll only call you something else _her mind groaned. Kate pressed the delete button and put her phone back in her pocket. Maybe forgetting all about him was the best thing she could do, tears had found their way to the surface but she held them back and closed her eyes, hoping that she would get over him and concentrate on her new life.

----------------------------------------------

**:) There's something dark and twisty in me that loves the prospect of things not working out between them, I just felt it was an appropriate ending… but! I do love happy endings as well, so basically it's up to you **_**–points and smiles at you all- **_**if you want a sequel. I have a general idea for one, so… let me know :) and thanks x**


End file.
